Forbidden Love Part III
by Alys Lynn
Summary: Link and Kafei have now returned to Hyrule but they still have one more obstacle to overcome; Malon. Link must break off his engagement to Malon before he and Kafei can truly be together. Will everything work out for the two men? Link isn't so sure...
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**_: Just as a heads up, Link and Kafei get a little more...heated throughout this part of the story. There is a lot more going on between them and a constant sexual tension. This chapter is where it begins. You have been warned._

_...  
_

**Chapter 1**

"Okay, close your eyes," Link said as he turned to look at Kafei.

Kafei did.

They had just entered the outskirts of Hyrule, but Link wanted it to be a total surprise when they entered the field. The entire ride there Kafei had been gasping and pointing to all sorts of things like large open fields of nothing, lakes both small and large, creatures he wasn't used to seeing… Just about everything that wasn't in Termina he was noticing. And Link knew that he'd find Hyrule about ten times better than anything he saw on the way there.

Link looked back to the road to see the exit of Kakariko Village and he charged Epona forward. He waved absentmindedly at the people calling out to him as he tried to get out to the field as soon as possible. He wanted so much to see Kafei's face when he saw his new (Link's heart flip-flopped) …_home_. As Epona neared the stairs Link leaned forward and she leapt over them. She galloped over the bridge across the stream and Link slowed her to a stop atop a hill that would give Kafei a view of the entire field. "Okay Kafei, give me your hands."

Kafei, with a smile on his face, reached out and Link grasped his hands. He helped the other man down and moved so he could get a good look at his face. "Alright - open your eyes!"

Kafei opened his eyes and Link saw the sparkles in those ruby pools immediately. The smile Kafei had on his face seconds ago was nothing compared to this one that made his face absolutely glow. He gazed around, completely in awe of the beautiful surroundings.

Link stared around with him, his heart full to bursting with contentment. He hadn't realized how much he missed Hyrule until this moment. The sun had only just risen a few hours ago thus causing the grass to brightly sparkle. The field was alive with creatures, calling out their morning welcomes to each other and singing in happiness at such a beautiful new day. A gentle breeze was blowing, carrying with it the sweet smell Link could only associate with home. The sky was void of all clouds and was a perfect shade of blue that seemed endless as it stretched towards the heavens.

Nothing was spoken for a few moments while Link savored this moment with Kafei by his side. "Well," Link finally asked, "what do you think?"

Kafei flicked his eyes to Link who could've melted under that gaze. "It's everything I'm happy I left for," he said, moving to Link and wrapping his arms around his waist, "including you." He kissed him softly.

Link couldn't suppress his smile of joy as he kissed Kafei back. It was suddenly striking him how unreal this moment was. The only thing he had never stopped dreaming about for the past seven years was now becoming a reality. Kafei was in Hyrule with him, and they were finally _together_. Link pulled away, his eyes full of affection as he gazed at Kafei's beautiful face and brushed a lock of blue hair from his eyes.

Kafei returned his smile as a light blush crept onto his cheeks. "So what else is there to see?"

"Well…" Link thought a moment. "It all depends on what you _want_ to see."

Kafei took a moment to think as well. "I'd love to see your people. Can we go there?"

Link nodded with a smile. "We can go anywhere you want," he said.

They galloped quickly across the field, Kafei still gasping and pointing at things that were nothing more to Link than landmarks. They were passing the ranch when Link's heart lurched painfully. In his head he could see Malon tending to the horses as she sang, patiently awaiting her love's return. Guilt and sadness pooled in his stomach as he thought of the turmoil he was about to bring into her world…

He bit his bottom lip and tried to clear the dark thoughts from his mind. Right now he needed only to focus on Kafei, think of only things he and Kafei could do before nightfall.

"Oh Link! What is that place there?" Kafei asked and pointed towards the ranch.

A sigh escaped Link's lips. "That's Lon-Lon Ranch. It's where…Malon and I live."

Kafei grew still behind Link. "Your fiancée?" he asked quietly.

"…Yes…" Link replied.

Silence fell between them, though Kafei tightened his hold on Link's waste. Link felt him nuzzle his blue head to his neck and Link leaned back towards the comforting embrace.

"Don't worry, Link, we'll get through this," Kafei said, failing to hide the uncertainty in voice.

"Why do you sound doubtful, Kafei?" Link asked.

Kafei quieted again. "I'm…I'm not sure."

Link slowed Epona as they came up upon the entrance to Kokiri Forest. He jumped down and Kafei followed suit. "Yes you are. What are you worried about?"

Kafei cast his eyes to the ground. "You're not going to…change your mind are you? I mean…is she more…" he trailed off, eyes haunted.

Link closed the space between he and Kafei and forced his friend to meet his eyes. "I would never change my mind, Kafei. Not for all the rupees or love in existence. Because my feelings for you would surpass any and all that people could offer me. You are my whole world, it's as plain as that."

Kafei's eyes filled with warmth but seconds later darkened with lust. Link grunted in surprise as Kafei slammed him against a tree and crushed their mouths together with a desperate need.

Link chuckled before resisting to Kafei's insistence and letting him ravish his mouth for a few moments. But he soon felt the need for control and swapped their places in one fluid movement. He brushed his lips softly against Kafei's at first, pulling back when Kafei would lean forward for more. Kafei let out a moan of frustration and at the sound Link lost the battle and covered Kafei's mouth with his own. The intoxicating taste took over all of Link's senses and he brushed his tongue against the roof of Kafei's mouth.

Kafei shuddered beneath his hands as another moan escaped him and vibrated on their lips. Link withdrew as Kafei nipped gently at his lower lip before leaving a trail of bites and kisses all along his neck. Link sighed and fell forward on Kafei slightly and tightened his grip. He opened his eyes and a devious idea came to him. While Kafei sucked on an especially sensitive spot on Link's neck (who hissed in pleasure), he grazed his teeth against Kafei's ear.

Kafei cried out and staggered where he stood. Link's eyes widened at the strong reaction but he did not hesitate. He lightly trailed his tongue along the bottom of the ear as chills erupted all over Kafei's skin and he whimpered. Link took it a step farther and gently nipped.

Kafei gasped. "Oh, Link…" he moaned as a shiver shook his entire body.

It was at that moment Link realized just how turned on they both were. Unintentionally, Link had been grinding his now erect member against Kafei who was equally hard. They were both panting and moaning and gripping each other as though if they loosened their hold, the other would disappear. Link sighed and reluctantly pulled away, kissing Kafei's lips as he moved back.

Kafei looked confused. "What's wrong?" he panted.

Link gestured around him. "As much as I would _love_ to continue, we aren't exactly in the ideal place for this."

"Oh," said Kafei as he looked around himself, "yeah you're right."

"And anyway, remember what I said about it being my turn to lead? You know I won't continue if you keep this up."

Kafei stared at him a moment before narrowing his eyes. "You're cruel," he bit. (Link raised an eyebrow.) "You better be good after all you've been putting me through."

Link smirked and moved closer to him, their faces only centimeters. "Oh, I will be," he breathed in a seductive tone. A shiver crawled up Kafei's spine. Link grinned, gave him a quick playful kiss and (after allowing a few minutes of cool down time) led him into the forest.

...

"Oh wow they _are_ small!" Kafei exclaimed in surprise when he saw the Kokiri.

Link laughed. "But they surpass us in age by far."

Kafei turned to Link with a questioning look on his face. "How old are they?" he asked.

Link thought a moment. "Hmm…probably one-hundred or so some of them…"

Kafei's eyes widened in surprise as he turned back to them. "That old, huh?"

Link nodded. "Yes, but they can be very wise. Though playful like children, if you need advice, they are as wise as the Great Deku Tree himself."

"Who?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot you don't know that story. He was the guardian of the forest. He took me in when my mother died and raised me as a Kokiri. He said that he could tell I was the Hero of Time, and would one day save this glorious land of Hyrule. But…" Link grew quiet.

Kafei stepped closer. "What is it?"

Link sighed. "On my very first quest, I had to go into the Great Deku Tree and kill a parasite of some sort living inside and killing him slowly. It sapped all his powers, leaving him unable to protect the Kokiri if something bad were to happen. So I went in, killed the little nothings, got some really cool weapons, and made my way to the final creature.

"It was a giant spider by the name of Queen Gohma. She was relatively easy. Just had to shoot her in the eye with my slingshot and slash at it a couple times. Once I brought her down, this giant beam of blue light came down. Curious, I stepped into it and it transported me back outside. Thinking I was all high and mighty, I told the Great Deku Tree how I had easily brought down his killer. He was grateful and gave me a stone called the Kokiri Emerald. He told me I needed to present that stone to the Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and that she would help me on a larger quest.

"I thought I was so brave, saving the Great Deku Tree. I was getting to leave the forest - which if Kokiri do, they die - and doing the Tree's biding. But then…then he…" Link trailed off again, and his face showed pain.

"Go on, Link."

Link looked to the ground, and sighed in a sad sort of way. "Then he died."

Kafei frowned. "He died? Why?"

Link did not look up from the ground. "He says he was doomed before I started, but I believe it was my fault. I don't think I destroyed Gohma in time. The Tree was just sparing my feelings when saying he was a lost cause, regardless."

Kafei, apparently having forgotten they were not in private, took Link's hands. "Link, I highly doubt it was your fault. It seems he was just making sure you were ready before letting himself go. His last act of fatherly love and protection."

Link smiled, grateful for Kafei's words. He looked up at him and his eyes flicked behind his head, seeing all the Kokiri looking shocked. The children had only just caught on someone had entered their haven.

He cleared his throat. "Um, Kafei?"

Kafei turned towards the direction of Link's gaze, and jumped back. "Right," he said.

"Kokiri!" Link cried.

"Link!" they cried back in unison.

About twenty little Kokiri all rushed up to Link, throwing their small arms around his neck (as he bent down) and his legs. He hoisted one up on his shoulders, a small girl with pigtails, and turned to Kafei. "Everyone, this is Kafei. He's an old friend of mine from a whole different world."

The Kokiri made one large "ahhhhh" sound and rushed at Kafei.

Link laughed at his startled face as a bunch of different questions were thrown at him. "Okay okay, calm down now," Kafei laughed. "I'm from a place called East Clock Town in Termina Field, to answer your most common question."

"Where is it?" asked a girl Link knew as Raon.

"Oh far from here," Kafei replied. "Even I'm not positive."

A few of them laughed.

"So Link," said someone to Link's right, "you've returned I see."

Link turned and was surprised to see none other than Mido standing a few feet away. The Kokiri all quieted. Mido still housed a great dislike for Link even after all this time and never failed to show contempt any time Link meandered into the Forest. Link watched as Mido walked over to him. He quickly stooped and let down Mido's sister, Avana (who was curiously glaring with a pointed look at her brother), and stood back up. "Of course I came back, Mido. You can't expect me to not visit my home."

Mido eyed Link for a moment, his eyes once flicking to Avana, before holding his hand out. "Welcome back."

Link couldn't help but smile as he shook Mido's small hand. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Mido gave a nod before walking stiffly away.

Cheers erupted the moment Link and Mido shook hands. Many chorused "finally" above the roar while a lot of them hugged Link again. Avana rushed up and whispered something to Link who nodded with understanding and ruffled her hair (she squeaked in protest, hands flying to her pigtails).

Link looked over at Kafei then and saw the confusion. He laughed. "I'll explain it later, Kafei."

Kafei smiled. "Of course. You just enjoy your visit."

Link smiled back.

...

"Goodbye all!" Link called as he left through the cave in which he came.

"Goodbye Link and friend!" the Kokiri called back.

Link pulled out his ocarina and summoned Epona back when he reached the field again. "Now Kafei," he said, turning to him, "where would you like to go next?"

"Well…I dunno. I mean…what else is there?"

"There's the Lake, the market, Gerudo Valley, Kakariko Village, Goron City, Zora's Domain… There's…the castle." He trailed off a bit at the end.

Kafei apparently didn't notice. At least, he acted as though he didn't. "The lake? Isn't that where you said your people - your _actual _people - originated from?"

"Yup, Lake Hylia. I don't know of many others though. I think they must have all died in the fire."

Kafei looked up sharply as though he just remembered something. "Link, you said earlier that the Great Deku Tree took you in after your _mother died_."

Link nodded. "Yes. My mother must have dragged herself, wounded and dying, to the Kokiri Forest to make sure I'd be all right after the fire."

Kafei hesitated. "Did…how did she…die?"

"I'm not really sure," said Link, shrugging. "I mean, it must have just been her wounds. I think Ganondorf had something to do with it. He probably knew about the prophecy and how a Hylian boy would end up saving the world from his wrath. He must have tried to kill off every Hylian woman and son to keep the prophecy from coming true.

"But I suppose he made his tragic mistake when he thought he killed them all. My mother must have feigned death and found some way to keep me quiet until he left, before taking herself all the way to the Kokiri Forest. Now I'm not sure if she lived in town, or if she actually lived in the area of Lake Hylia - because I think maybe there was a little village there before Ganondorf came -, but either way, that's a long way for someone wounded.

"As soon as she reached the Tree and had his assurance he would keep me safe from all things horrid, she let herself go. And I was raised as a Kokiri until I turned eleven. That's when my trials and training began." Link finished his story with a sigh.

Kafei stayed silent for a moment. "Do you miss her?" he asked quietly.

Link flicked his eyes to Kafei's and saw pity and sadness within them. He inwardly grimaced. Link hated pity. "I do, but I think it's more of missing what could have been. I actually didn't even know I had a real mother until I was eighteen so…"

Confusion then shone in Kafei's eyes. "But…you're eighteen now. Wait…and you were eleven when you were in Termina. I don't understand."

A grin broke out on Link's face. "Did you forget the story of how I saved Hyrule, Kafei?"

Kafei flushed. "No…I just can't recall the details."

Link laughed. "All right. Let me explain it to you, _again_."

...

Link's story died down, and Kafei shook himself from his tense listening. "Wow…" he said.

"Yeah, that's my story. Pretty bad ass, huh?" Link chuckled at himself.

But Kafei did not laugh. His eyes had fallen a bit and he was trying (and failing) to hide the odd look that crept up within them. "Link…was there something going on between you and Sheik?"

Link's eyes widened at the question and he hesitated. Clearly Link's feelings had leaked out a bit during his story but he hadn't thought Kafei would pick up on it, let alone ask about it. It certainly was not a road Link enjoyed going down, especially due to the treachery Sheik - or rather, Zelda - had shone him. After everything they had gone through together Zelda never had the decency to stop him, to stop herself, to explain to him what was going on, that she was a lying, despicable wench. She used him and "Sheik" to get what she wanted out of Link - his loyalty and his affection. Link's insides burned at the thought and he narrowed his eyes.

Kafei's odd look fell away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to tell me."

Link took a deep breath. "No it's alright. I won't lie to you, something...technically happened. I don't wish to go into detail right now because it involves a lot of deceit, all of which played out in a way to hurt me." He walked over to him and put his arms around Kafei's waist. "But I'm more than blessed you came along, Kafei. You healed all my wounds and made me happy in a way no one has. Don't worry; Sheik didn't hold a candle to you."

Kafei smiled then. "Thank you. I'm sorry you were hurt." His eyes grew hard.

"Always. And don't worry; it was long ago and forgotten." He kissed him gently in hope it would distract Kafei from the topic at hand. "Now, _where _do you want to go?"

Kafei thought a moment. "I guess let's go to the Lake."

Link smiled and nodded. "Good choice! But will you let me take you out to swim?"

Kafei withdrew a bit. "Oh…I dunno, Link."

Link stared at him. "Why do you not know how to swim yet, Kafei?"

Kafei sighed. "You're going to think it stupid."

Link sat down against a tree and pulled Kafei down with him. "Try me."

Kafei sighed again. "Okay. When I was younger, my mother and father took me to the Great Sea. I was to learn how to swim that day. And at first it was really easy and I enjoyed it. But then this huge wave overtook me and pulled me out further than I could touch. I thrashed around a bit as my father rushed to come to me. But suddenly I found myself engulfed inside of something."

"Inside?" said Link.

Kafei's eyes glazed over as he sunk into his memory. "There was so much pain, I felt like I was being ripped apart inside out. It was excruciating to say the least." (Link took Kafei's hand in horror) "I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I couldn't break free from whatever monster had taken me. All I knew is that I was going to die, pure and simple.

"And then just as suddenly, I was shot out like an arrow towards the top of the water. My father was there seconds later, frantically pulling me to shore. I was covered in blood and could scarcely move. I never did figure out what tried to eat me but I never went into the water since. Well, except for that day with you."

Link nodded, upset over the thought of Kafei in pain. "I can understand that, then. But Kafei, you can't let fear hold you back from doing things. Had I done that, I wouldn't have so many triumphs under my belt. Besides, you know I'd die before I'd let anything hurt you."

Affection sparked in Kafei's eyes and he regarded Link. "Yes, I know." He paused. "Alright...I guess I'll give swimming another go. Just don't leave me," he added in a slightly panicked voice.

"Never," Link replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The ride to Lake Hylia was about a thirty-minute journey. Link filled the silence by explaining the story of he and Mido to Kafei.

"What did that little Kokiri girl whisper in your ear?" Kafei asked.

"Oh that was Mido's sister, Avana. She told me that she had sat down Mido and had a very serious talk with him about me. Somehow she managed to change Mido's opinion of me, if only a little bit, and demanded he be nice to me when I come visit." Link paused to chuckle. "I dunno how she did it."

The remaining ride was calm and silent except for when Link warned Kafei they'd be jumping some high fences. However, when they reached the Lake, Kafei gasped.

"What is it?" Link asked him, turning slightly.

"It's stunning," Kafei replied.

Link slowed Epona down and hopped off her back. Kafei followed suit and Link couldn't help but smile at his face. The other man was in absolute awe once more, his crimson eyes wide in amazement as he regarded his surroundings. The slight breeze that never left Lake Hylia blew around them and gently tugged Kafei's hair around his face. Link could think of no other word for Kafei at that moment except…beautiful.

He smiled again and took Kafei's hand. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Kafei turned to him and it was evident he was scared. "Yeah…sure."

Link looked at him affectionately. "Kafei, I promise, no harm will come to you. This lake is sacred and has no monsters. The Goddess Nayru did well when creating the water of this land."

"Goddess Nayru?" asked Kafei.

"Yes. The land of Hyrule was made by three goddess: Din, Nayru, and Farore. Din created the actual land. Nayru filled it with sky and water. And Farore created the life forms - the little glowing things flying around were the first. And Nayru never intended there to be monsters, therefore there are none."

Kafei nodded and Link saw he was a bit more reassured. Link smiled at him once more before moving towards the water. He began undoing his belt on the beach.

"What are you doing?" Kafei asked.

Link looked up at him. "Getting undressed. You don't expect me to swim in my tunic do you?" Kafei's eyes widened and Link laughed. "I'm leaving my pants on, Kafei. I suggest you take off some clothing as well."

Kafei grinned and his eyes darkened. "I bet you do."

Link chuckled but continued taking off his tunic and shirt. He folded his garments on the ground beside his weapon bag that had been tied around his waste. Looking back up at Kafei, he frowned. "Well, are you going to undress?" he asked. "The less fabric weighing you down, the better." Kafei only stared with a torn look.

Link sighed in amusement before walking over to Kafei. He took Kafei's belt in his hand and very gently began undoing it. He let his fingers brush softly against Kafei's waist, and he felt the man shudder at the sensation. When the belt came loose Link let it slide off. He gathered the fabric of Kafei's shirt in his hands, pulling it and his undershirt off over his head. Instead of stepping back, Link allowed his eyes to roam the perfect body before him. The muscles that were invisible under his clothing now stood out on his porcelain skin, defining his body in a mouthwatering way. His pants were hanging low on his hips and Link let his eyes rest on the v-shape just above the drawstring. He felt his fingers twitch in longing to undo that tie and slowly tease Kafei's bare skin as he worked…

Link's breath hitched a bit which brought his focus back to earth. He locked gazes with Kafei and saw a deep intensity shinning out from his ruby eyes. Electricity cackled between them but neither moved save for their sudden erratic breathing.

Another moment passed before Link remembered the task at hand and took a deep breath. "Okay," he said, clearing his throat of a rough tone. "We'll take it slow and only go in a little at a time."

Kafei nodded, his eyes beginning to clear as fear quickly replaced the previous expression.

"Kafei it'll be fine, I'll make sure of it," said Link in - what he hoped was - a reassuring tone.

Kafei nodded again but he did not move. He was regarding the water as if it were a disgusting, terrifying disease. Link thought he could see him shaking a bit. "Come on my friend," said he, reaching for Kafei's hand. "We'll take it one step at a time."

Kafei stared at Link's hand for a moment before nodding a final time and taking the hand in his. Link smiled and pulled him slowly into the water. He kept them near the shallow end for a while, allowing Kafei to get comfortable. Link couldn't help but think how amazing the water felt. It was never too cold - always the perfect temperature. And he could tell Kafei thought so too. "So…how are you feeling so far? Do you like it?" Link asked.

Kafei was still holding his hand. "Honestly, yes. The water feels amazing."

Link smiled again. "Yeah, it always has. It's as if the lake is alive and knows the temperature that's best."

Kafei smiled in return. "I'm sure it does on some level. All of Hyrule seems very magical in that way." His eyes were scanning the area, sparkling with wonder and excitement.

Link took advantage of Kafei's distraction, gently tugging him farther into the water. He was surprised when Kafei didn't fight him and they moved deeper until the water lapped at their chests. He didn't dare push it farther than that, Kafei seeming quite content where they were. Link began to gently withdraw his hand and Kafei tightened his grip like a death grasp.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Link chuckled. "I was going to show you some swimming techniques." He regarded the change in Kafei's eyes and sighed. "You have my word, Kafei, that you will be fine. My sword and shield are just right on the shore if need be and I'm an excellent swimmer. Remember, I took on this water temple once in life."

Kafei looked to be weighing what Link said carefully. He took on a slight frown and his hand traveled up to the key around his neck, idly twirling it as he thought. Link smiled at that, patiently awaiting Kafei's decision. Ruby eyes locked on his with a resigned look and Kafei dropped Link's hand.

...

"That was wonderful, Kafei!" said Link excitedly and plopped onto the bank. Kafei had proved that he was, once taught, an amazing swimmer. It was as though all he had to do was overcome that fear, and he became as agile as a Zora.

Kafei smiled and settled down next to him. The thrill from his accomplishment left him breathless. "Thanks. For everything. For teaching me and being patient. It was incredible!"

Link shifted onto his knees to gaze into Kafei's shining eyes. "No, _you're_ incredible. I'm so proud of you, Kafei."

"I'm proud of me too. I can't believe I actually did it!" He laughed. "My parents would be thrilled."

Link laughed as well before waving his hand and drying their clothes and hair.

Kafei frowned. "I wonder if I'll ever get used to that."

"In time you will," Link shrugged. "And we have forever."

Kafei smiled and kissed him softly. "I can do forever."

The sun was beginning to set so Link laid down on the bank to watch. Kafei joined him and laid his head upon Link's chest. Link began twirling a piece of Kafei's soft hair through his fingers absentmindedly while Kafei intertwined his free hand with his. Although the mood seemed peaceful, Link was trying to mask his nervousness. As the sun slowly set behind the mountains, he knew when it was gone it would be time to return to the ranch, return to Malon. The sigh slipped out before he could stop it.

Kafei shifted slightly. "Link," he asked, "what's wrong?"

Link stopped twirling Kafei's hair. "I'm just preparing myself."

Kafei sat up, his eyes serious. "We're going to the ranch after this?"

Link didn't respond right away and instead looked out across the water and watched the last rays of orange, yellow, and red disappear as night fell. He sighed once more and turned to Kafei. "Yes."

Kafei nodded silently and placed his soft lips on Link's in a reassuring way.

Link closed his eyes and let the kiss absorb him and, if only for a moment, take away all pain, uncertainty, fear. He allowed Kafei to deepen the kiss and Link brought his hand up to the back of the other man's neck. It was not a passionate kiss but a one full of comfort and encouragement.

They pulled apart after a few moments and regarded each other in silence. Kafei's eyes were shinning in the moonlight like dark rubies. Link found himself totally entranced and did not move for several minutes.

"Are you ready?" Kafei eventually asked.

Link snapped back to reality and gave himself a mental shake. "...No, but let's go."

...

As they reached the ranch Link slowed Epona down and took one last deep breath. Kafei tightened his grip around Link's waist and nuzzled against his neck. Link smiled and moved Epona forward. It was time...

They entered the ranch and Link was surprised to find everything still. He looked around as a warm feeling suddenly ballooned in his stomach. He hadn't realized he had missed the ranch. When they neared the gate to the corral, Link heard a familiar song whisper in his ear. Epona heard it too and grunted impatiently at the tight hold Link had on the reins. He and Kafei jumped down and she charged towards the voice. There was a faint squeal and then...

"Link? Have you come home to me?" a voice called.

Hearing her voice made Link forget everything in the blink of an eye. "Yes Malon, I'm home," he called back.

Malon moved into a patch of moonlight and Link grinned. His mind had not done her beauty justice. Malon stood still for a moment before smiling herself and running into Link's now open arms. Link caught her and spun her around. She squealed again and with a laugh she ordered to be put down. Link chuckled and complied but pulled her in for an embrace.

Malon took that moment to glance around and with a gasp she pulled back. "Link, who is this?" She was breathless.

Link's eyes widened and he silently cursed himself. Upon seeing Malon again he had forgotten Kafei was standing right next to them. "Malon," he said hastily, "this is Kafei."

Malon's eyes flashed with recognition and she smiled her perfect smile. "Oh wow! It's great to meet you finally! I've heard so much about you. My Link hardly ever stopped talking about you, you're held high up in his book!" She hugged Kafei and kissed his cheek.

Kafei smiled back at her but concealed his surprise at such a welcome. "It's great to meet you, too. Link spoke of you often."

Malon blushed. "I hope it was nothing bad," she giggled.

"Don't worry, milady. It was all praise from a man in love."

Malon's blush deepened and she looked at Link adoringly. "Thank you, Kafei."

Link smiled at their exchange. "Malon, he is going to be staying with us a while. You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh don't be silly!" she cried. "I'd love to have him here with us! The more the merrier, I say, but let's go inside now. I'm sure you are both hungry and dinner is mere moments from being ready."

Link nodded. "That sounds wonderful. Kafei and I will get our stuff and put Epona away. We'll be in shortly."

"Okay!" Malon rushed off into the house.

Link chuckled at her before walking back to the corral. Kafei followed silently behind him and Link noticed an odd tenseness in his friend's shoulders and stride. "Kafei, what's wrong?"

Kafei stayed silent for a few seconds. "You seemed rather happy to see her."

Link frowned at the slight bitterness in Kafei's tone. "Of course I was." There was a beat of silence. "Don't tell me you thought I wouldn't be?"

"I didn't think you'd _forget me_ in your joy."

Guilt lanced through Link's heart as he reached up to untie some things from Epona's back. He handed them to Kafei before answering. "I'm really sorry about that, Kafei. It won't happen again, I can assure you. I just...momentarily forgot myself. It's been a few days since I've seen her and I let my emotions get the better of me."

Kafei said nothing for a few moments. "No, it's alright. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bitter, I know. It's just... It was hard to see you with her like that. I didn't realize it would bother me so."

They finished with Epona's riding gear and headed towards the barn. "Trust me, I completely understand. I'm sure the feeling is the same for when I watched you and Anju together."

"If so then I apologize for every time we touched."

Link chuckled before leading Epona to her stall in the barn. He gave her some food and water, "I promise I'll brush your coat off tomorrow, okay?", and put up her riding gear.

Then Link turned to Kafei. "I should warn you now before we go inside, Malon has never minded showing her love for me around people. She has always had a need to touch me, whether it be something simple like holding my hand or full on clinging to my waist. My absence will have intensified this trait of hers, and I want you to be prepared. She will be constantly touching me or kissing me and will think nothing of it, even with you sitting there. I'll do what I can to prevent this, but I want you to know ahead of time."

Kafei nodded. "Okay, thanks."

Link was not fooled; he heard the tone Kafei tried to hide. He stepped forward to close the distance between them and brought their foreheads together. "Trust me when I say this," he whispered, "no matter how many times I have to kiss her or touch her, I'll be thinking only of you."

Kafei smiled and pressed his lips against Link's for a moment before stepping back with a sigh. "Let's go," he said.

"You're sure you're ready? It will only get harder from here on..."

Kafei gave a nod. "The pain will be worth it in the end."

When they entered the house a few minutes later, Malon had already set the table for three, dished the soup into the bowls and filled the glasses. Her head snapped up when the door closed.

"Oh good, you're done. Please sit down, I'll handle everything." She looked sheepishly at the soup. "I'm sorry I didn't make anything else...I thought it would just be me."

"Malon, don't be silly. This is perfectly fine," Kafei replied.

"Really, dear, you've already outdone yourself," Link agreed.

Malon flashed a smile his way and her cheeks pinked. She quickly finished up dishing out the meal and took her seat at the table. Link sat down as well and gestured Kafei take a seat across from him. He took a sip from the drink and his eyes widened at the taste. "This is Kokiri Leaf isn't it?" he asked in shock.

Malon nodded. "I was just going to have water, of course, but I figured since you were home you'd like something...stronger."

Link smiled. "Good call."

Kafei took a sip as well. "Oh wow," he said, smacking his lips a bit, "this is good."

"It's one of the strongest drinks found in Hyrule," Link explained. "Be careful."

Kafei nodded but took another sip. Link could see on his friend's face that he really enjoyed the drink. Link chuckled softly with an affectionate smile.

"Link?"

"Malon?" Link replied as he turned towards her.

She grabbed his hand in excitement. "Tell me about this other world you visited! Tell me about the landscape, the people, the creatures! What about them is different from us? Would I ever want to visit? How far away was it? Did they have –"

Link laughed and held a hand up to stop her questions. "Easy, sweetheart, one at a time!" Malon blushed but quieted. "Of course I'll tell you about it. You recall the name, Termina...?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Alright, I wanted to give you guys a heads up before reading this chapter. As I'm sure you're aware, the sexual tension between Link and Kafei is continually rising. This is one of the many chapters where Link and Kafei...help each other out a little bit. You have been warned._

...

**Chapter 3**

They sat at the table talking and enjoyed the dinner well into the night. Link told his tale as best he could while Kafei interrupted a few times to explain things Link didn't quite have correct regarding the people or landscapes. They both purposefully left out Anju and the baby, although it forced them to stretch the truth a bit. Malon had asked if Kafei had anyone in Termina and he had denied it. It wasn't a complete lie but it also wasn't the complete truth. Link was glad they had only nursed the Kokiri Leaf, otherwise only the Goddesses knew what would have come spilling out of their mouths.

Malon stretched and gave a yawn before looking out the window. "Farore's wind, look how late it's gotten!"

Link and Kafei both looked towards the window. "Oh wow," said Link in surprise.

Malon stood up and began gathering their dishes.

"Let me help you." Link moved to assist her but she held a hand up.

"No need, love," she replied with a smile. "Why don't you show Kafei where he will be staying instead?"

Link gave a nod and, after he allowed Malon a peck on the cheek, he walked towards the door.

"Thank you for dinner, Malon, it was delicious," Kafei said with a smile.

Malon flushed again. "Of course, Kafei! Now please, go and rest."

Kafei nodded and followed Link out of the house and across the grounds. "She's very beautiful," he said after a few moments.

Link looked over at him. "Thank you. I've always thought so, even when we were children."

"She reminds me of Anju...slightly."

Link cocked his head. "How so?"

"Very smiley, enjoys cooking and taking care of everyone, and she's obviously very caring and trusting."

Link thought about that a moment. "Yes, I suppose they are similar in those ways."

Kafei nodded again but said nothing. Link turned to him after a moment, curious about his silence, and he saw Kafei's eyes. They were dull and a bit tight, and clearly not here with Link. "Kafei?"

Kafei didn't look up. "Yes?"

Link took his hand and they stopped walking. "Do you miss her?" he asked softly.

Kafei shrugged. "Not so much her as perhaps what we had together. But the baby...what if she already had it but refuses to tell me? Or decided to leave Termina all together? Or..." Kafei voice began to rise in panic. "Or what if something bad happened because of what I did to her? What if the baby is suffering because she's stressed, because she's hurt? What if –"

Link interrupted him by pulling Kafei closer and wrapping his arms around him. Kafei snuggled his head in the crook of Link's neck and Link placed a kiss on his soft hair. "Kafei," Link said gently, "you just say the word and we'll go back. I've no problem with that."

Kafei took a deep, steadying breath and pulled back to look into Link's eyes. "Thank you, Link," he replied. "I honestly may need to return to Termina once we've settled here, just to check up on things."

Link smiled and brushed Kafei's bangs from his eyes. "Then that's what we'll do."

Kafei smiled in return before his eyes roamed their surroundings. "Is this where I'll be staying?" he asked.

Link turned and focused on the tower-like structure before them. "Yes, it is. Sorry it's so far away from the main house but it's all we have as a 'guest-room'."

Kafei shrugged. "It'll be alright."

Link took Kafei's hand and led him inside and up the stairs to a door. He opened the door and allowed Kafei to walk in before he crossed the room and turned on the light, which illuminated the room. It wasn't a bad room. Although it was, indeed, far across the grounds, it was decorated quite well. There was a good sized bed in the corner and a beautiful quilt lying upon it. On the right of the bed was a little white wooden table with a lantern-lamp sitting on top that gave the room a welcoming glow. There was a matching white wardrobe on the wall opposite the bed with a long mirror beside it. In the middle of the room was a small table with burned down candles placed in the middle and a chair pushed against its side. The table sat on a beautiful, round, hand-woven carpet that varied in colors of red, pink, and blue.

"Malon's mother made that," Link said suddenly.

"The carpet?" Kafei replied.

"Yep. It was all of Malon's favorite colors when she was a child."

Realization dawned on Kafei. "So this was Malon's room?"

Link sat on the bed and Kafei followed suit. "Yes. But her mother died when she was ten and so she moved into her father's room. Talon was never well after Myla's passing and Malon had to look after him."

Kafei frowned. "Where is her father now? Has he passed too?"

Link sighed and cast his eyes to his hands. "No, although I sometimes wonder if that'd be easier. He lives in Kakariko Village now and a woman there takes care of him. Malon tries to make herself believe he'll get better but, honestly, he'll never return. He's too far gone. He hardly recognizes anyone anymore and he never remembers who he, himself, is. The nurse says there isn't much more she can do for him besides keeping him comfortable and happy."

Kafei placed a hand on Link's arm. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Link replied. "It's been a long, tough road. I just wish it'll be over with soon, for Malon's sake. Don't get me wrong, I love Talon. He was a great father and friend, but Malon...she can't take much more of it. She's about at the end of her rope."

Silence settled between them once more. Kafei entwined his hand in Link's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Link smiled and returned the gesture but he could suddenly feel an oddness coming from Kafei's person.

"Link." Kafei's tone was serious. "Are you sure you still want to do this? Malon doesn't seem like she can handle any more disappointment or stress."

Link heaved a sigh. "Yeah, I know. Trust me, I've thought a lot about that. But I know her well and I think I'll be able to go about the subject gently enough. I think she'll be alright."

Kafei nodded. "I hope she's not too devastated. I would hate for her to become ill as well."

Link grew still and silent. He was hoping that very same thing, though he didn't want to tell Kafei just how worried about it he was. It was his biggest fear concerning he and Kafei's future. Malon was already fragile enough without Link coming in and telling her he loved another and was leaving her. She would be absolutely heart-broken.

"Link," Kafei said again in a soft tone. "I can see how much you still love her and I can hear it in your voice." He stopped to take a deep breath. "If you were to back out...I'd understand. Especially since there are family and health issues."

Link blinked in realization. The oddness Kafei was emitting was due to him feeling Link may change his mind. Link shook his head and turned towards Kafei. "Kafei, I'm not going to back out or change my mind. I love Malon, yes, but my heart belongs to you and it always has. The past seven years of my life were nothing because I was away from you. Now that I have you back, I couldn't imagine my life without you. It would be as though Darkness took over my world.

"I can understand you being uncomfortable, especially now that you know of her father and the complication it provides. Because of that, I'm going to have to ask for your patience and trust. I cannot just tell Malon right now I'm leaving her. She needs time to get used to me being back home, as backwards as that seems, before I spring this new, life-changing bit of news on her. My arrival was surprise enough and I don't want to push her mind any further right now. But I need to know you trust me to stay with you. I need to know you trust me when I say I want _only you_. Do you, Kafei?"

Kafei's cheeks flushed and he nodded. "I trust you with everything, Link,"

"And you don't believe I'll choose you over her?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry I even thought it."

Link smiled. "It's alright; I just wanted to make sure. I don't want to hurt you, nor do I want you to think I may."

Kafei smiled in return and such a look of affection sparked in his eyes. "I know you'd never hurt me, Link." His voice was soft and loving.

In just that instant Link was suddenly overcome with desire to touch the man before him. He pushed his lips against Kafei's desperately and buried a hand in his soft hair with a soft but demanding growl. Kafei gasped in surprise but reacted immediately. He opened his mouth to allow Link to deepen the kiss; he pushed his body closer and pulled them up onto their knees. Link raked his hands down Kafei's back while Kafei toyed with the beginning of Link's braid. His fingertips were brushing ever so slightly against Link's neck and he shivered in pleasure.

Kafei then grabbed Link's hair and jerked his head to the side with gentle force. He began planting kisses all along Link's jaw line, down his neck to his collarbone and back up to his ear. He then added slight nibbles and Link moaned in his throat. Kafei chuckled, his breath ghosting over Link's skin, almost tickling.

Link couldn't take anymore and he crushed his mouth to Kafei's again and stole back his control. He brushed his tongue against the roof of Kafei's mouth and relished in the taste and the way his friend whimpered. Link pulled back and gently nipped at Kafei's bottom lip before pushing them both onto the bed and pinning Kafei beneath his body.

The look he saw in those eyes almost made Link's breath hitch in his throat. Kafei's eyes had gone dark with lust and his hair was splayed out all around his head like a blue halo. He looked so unbelievably sexy it took every ounce of control not to rip the man's clothes off and take him right there.

Instead he dipped his head down and began to tease Kafei's neck with deliberate slowness. Kafei hissed and arched into the tormenting mouth, a silent plead for more. Link covered every inch of skin he could reach and delighted in the way Kafei writhed and whimpered. Link knew he was driving the other man crazy and the thought alone made him almost groan and his manhood ache. When he found a particularly sensitive spot at the juncture where Kafei's shoulder met his neck, Kafei gasped and arched his hips up and unintentionally bucked against Link's swollen member. Link dropped his head against Kafei's shoulder with a groan.

When the flash of pleasure dulled a bit Link lifted his head to meet Kafei's eyes. He saw the gleam in those blood colored pools but it was so darkened by lust and desire that Link knew he could deny him no longer. The look in Kafei's eyes was by far the sexiest thing he'd ever seen and it went straight to Link's already aching groin and his hips twitched involuntarily. Link grabbed Kafei's arms and pinned them above his head. With a devious smile he roughly ground his hips against Kafei's and they both gasped in pleasure. Link did it again and he felt Kafei's arms tense as he tried to pull away.

"No Kafei, you're mine now."

"Then kiss me," Kafei grunted in frustration.

Link complied immediately with another grind of his hips and hissed in pleasure at the pure sensation sent reeling through him. He tried to keep the pace slow as he rotated around. Kafei moaned and arched towards Link to add to the already unbearable friction between them. Link broke the kiss and Kafei ran his tongue teasingly over Link's lips who replied with a moan and a harder thrust.

It was then that Kafei shifted around beneath Link and managed to wrap his legs around the back of Link's thighs and tug him up a little higher. This provided a much more pleasurable angle. Link had to fight even harder to keep the rhythm steady and slow, despite his body's aching demands. Even though he knew they were pressed for time, he had never had Kafei in such a position and it was too delicious to rush. It wasn't until Kafei arched up and whimpered Link's name that Link broke his resolve and increased his speed and aggressiveness.

He pulled back from Kafei's soft, intoxicating lips and moved to his hypersensitive ears and slowly and teasingly slid his tongue around it. Kafei cried out and thrust towards Link with a desperate keening sound. Link grinned and gently nibbled the ear, not missing an inch of skin, his hips still moving mercilessly.

"_Oh_..._ungh_..." Kafei whimpered, eyes tightly shut in ecstasy. "Link, I'm gonna..."

Kafei's words went straight to Link's groin and he felt his own climax building. "It's okay," he moaned into his ear, "I _want _you to come. Come for me, Kafei."

Kafei let out another moan upon hearing his name uttered from Link's mouth. Link felt Kafei's body tense beneath him as he neared the precipice. Link moved even faster, eager to bring Kafei over the edge, eager to bring him that bliss and be able to join him in his cries of pleasure. He could feel Kafei reaching the brink...it was almost time...Kafei was panting harder...his face was set in concentration and his mouth parted slightly...

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Kafei?"

Both men froze in fear and looked towards the door. Kafei's body was trembling under Link's and he could feel the man throbbing beneath him. Kafei had been mere seconds away. Guilt raced through Link's veins and as he looked at him, Link saw his eyes were closed in irritation. "Yes Malon?" His voice was shaking. As Link moved to rise, Kafei tightened his grip. "If you move now, I will come. Just give me a moment." He was whispering but Link could hear the anger and frustration as clearly as though Kafei had shouted it. Link sat still.

"I don't mean to bother you," Malon said softly, her voice unsure and nervous, "but is Link in there with you? I thought he'd be back by now..."

Link looked down at Kafei who, after a few moments, nodded with a resigned sigh. Link rose and immediately began straightening his clothes and hair, trying desperately to hide the raging hard-on just below his pants and tunic. He quickly helped Kafei fix the sheets on the bed but winced at their pink cheeks. Link hoped to the Goddesses Malon wouldn't notice or would simply blame in on the Kokiri Leaf.

He rushed to the door and opened it to see a very shy looking Malon standing just outside. Her face lit up when she saw Link. "Oh you are in here. What took you so long? I thought you'd be right back?"

Link gave a simple shrug. "We were talking," he replied with nonchalance. It was true...to an extent.

Malon gave a nod and smiled. "Of course, I understand. But let's leave our guest alone for the night now, shall we? I'm sure he's exhausted, as you must be."

Link nodded. "I'll be down in just one minute, okay? Wait for me and we'll walk back together."

"Alright. Good night, Kafei." And with another smile, she descended down the stairs.

Link turned back to Kafei, shame written all over his features. "I'm so sorry, Kafei."

Kafei sighed. "Don't be, it's not your fault. But you should go." His tone clearly said it wasn't okay. When Link wrapped his arms around his waist, Kafei shrugged away. "No offense but that isn't really helping."

Link nodded in understanding but the hurt still twanged against his heart at the rebuff. "Kafei, I know this is hard," he said. "But it won't be long now until it is you and I heading to bed together."

That brought a small smile to Kafei's face but his eyes were still bitter. "I know."

Link gently took his hand and kissed it. "The washroom is through that door over there." Link pointed to a door that hadn't been noticed before. "Goodnight."

"Night," Kafei replied quietly.

Link reluctantly pulled away and left. He shut the door behind him and sighed as he leaned against the frame. He hated to think Kafei was in pain but they both knew this was a necessary act to play. Still...it didn't make it any easier. It took Link a moment to be able to wrench away from the door and head down to Malon. He wanted nothing more than to stay with Kafei, both his body and his heart craving his heated touch. Link vowed at that moment to try to hurry this process up as much as he could.

With a forced look of calm, Link walked down the stairs to Malon who was trailing her fingers against old pictures idly, humming to herself. The last stair creaked and brought Malon's attention to her fiancée. "Ready to go?" she asked.

Link gave a nod and they silently walked back to the house. Malon entwined her hand with Link's and rested her body softly against his arm as they traveled. When they reached the house and entered the bedroom, Link couldn't hold back his sigh of happiness. Though he ached to be with Kafei, he couldn't deny he was happy to be home. Malon had changed nothing in the few days he'd be gone, and that included the laundry basket still on the floor with the dirty clothes. Link frowned as he recognized a few things on the top had been things he packed for Termina.

"I've already unpacked your things," Malon said with a giggle.

Link chuckled. "Of course you did. Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome." And with that, she leaned up and kissed his lips lovingly. For one panicked moment Link feared she'd taste Kafei on him. It seemed she didn't but Link refused to allow the kiss to deepen and instead faked a yawn that made Malon step away. "I'm sorry, Malon," Link said.

"Don't be, I can't imagine how beat you must be. Let's go to bed?"

Link nodded eagerly and as he started taking off his clothes he realized he hadn't quite cooled off yet. He needed to take a cold wash immediately. "I'm going to clean up first. Won't take long but you should go ahead and lie down without me."

"Okay."

Just as Link was entering the washroom, Malon's voice carried over to him. "I'm so happy to have you home, honey. I missed you dearly."

Link smiled. "Me too." He chose not to specify which statement he was agreeing with and instead headed off to get rid of his...excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**: I just want to thank a couple of very special reviewers, really all of my reviewers, who are really the only ones keeping the updates coming (at least for this site). _

**Judiro**_(I love getting reviews from you!)  
_**Kazuki-san**  
**Zippay**  
iAxel  
Yumistar

_Thanks so much, guys. It really means the world to me to get your reviews. Much love to you all! :)_

...

**Chapter 4**

When Link awoke the next day, he was surprised to see a late morning sun shining brightly through the window. He sat up and stretched and a note on Malon's side of the bed caught his eye. He picked it up and read:

_I hope you find this letter long after I left it!__I decided to let you sleep in this morning.__Breakfast is made and is keeping warm over the fire.  
Kafei's as well. I didn't wake him either.__I'll be dabbling about the ranch when you're ready.**  
Love Malon**_

Link chuckled and placed the letter on the bedside table. It was just like Malon to leave him sleeping. She was so considerate...and it suddenly made his stomach churn. He heaved a sigh and rose from the bed to wash up before his day began.

Link walked across the ranch grounds, his still damp braid resting gently against his green vest, and saw Malon in the corral. She was kneeling beside one of the horses while she wrapped a bandage around its front left leg. Link frowned and wondered what had happened, but didn't move to go towards her. Instead he continued onward, eager see Kafei as though it had been ages since he had seen him last and not just one night. Link couldn't help but chuckle.

When he reached the top of the stairs outside of Kafei's room, he paused. Should he knock or just walk in? Link raised his hand and gently rapped on the door. He figured he'd give Kafei the same privacy Kafei had given him in Termina. "Kafei? Are you up?"

There was no sound from the room and so Link assumed his friend was still asleep. As quietly as he could he opened the door and slipped in. Sure enough, Kafei was curled up on the bed, snuggled deeply under the covers and sleeping peacefully. Link smiled and couldn't resist the temptation to crawl into the bed with him and so he tiptoed over and climbed onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around Kafei gently and nuzzled into the soft, blue hair. Kafei made an adorable little cooing sound and leaned back into the embrace while Link's name slipped from his lips in a sleepy murmur.

Link's heart swelled so much his breath hitched in his throat. He tightened his hold and planted a soft kiss on the back of Kafei's neck. And then another. And then another. Before too long Link had Kafei breathing out hushed whimpers and writhing against his body. It was very erotic, the sound of Kafei's pleasure and the feel of his backside rubbing his groin. Link fought back against his own moans as he did not want to miss a single of Kafei's, and moved his light teasing kisses to the backs of his friend's ears.

This time Kafei's breath hissed out through his teeth and he shifted his body so that he was facing more towards Link. The movement did not stop Link's assault on his ears.

"This better be the start of something, otherwise I order you to leave me be." Kafei's voice was breathless and the demand almost died on his lips.

Link chuckled, which caused Kafei to shiver, before he pulled reluctantly away. "Alright, fine."

When Link had moved Kafei sat up and rubbed at his eyes in the most adorable manner. "What time is it?"

Link shrugged. "About midmorning I'd say."

"Hmm, I thought it seemed late. Why are we still in bed?"

Link laughed. "Technically, _you're _still in bed. Malon let us sleep; she left a note saying she knew we'd be tired."

Kafei raised his eyebrows. "Well that was kind of her."

"She's a kind woman. Anyway, breakfast is waiting for us in the kitchen whenever we're ready. Wanna get dressed?"

Kafei laid back down, snuggled deeper under the covers and nuzzled against Link's neck. "No, not really. Can't we just stay in bed together?"

Link knew Kafei was only kidding but he still found it hard to deny him. "Kafei, you know I'd love too. But if Malon caught us it's bound to raise some questions."

Kafei grumbled but caved with a sigh. "Yeah, you're right." And with that he threw the covers back and rolled out of the bed.

Link's breath hitched in his throat. Kafei wasn't wearing anything except a pair of green boxers and Link found himself entranced by the sight before him. Link had never seen him in so little clothing and it only reinforced just how beautiful Kafei was. His porcelain skin was defined in all the right places by muscles that rippled beneath his skin. Link had never noticed before now just how graceful Kafei was when he moved. He found himself wanting to shuck those boxers and see how graceful Kafei could _really _be. Link felt his cheeks flush and he forced himself to look away.

Link adamantly stared out the window for the next few minutes until he heard Kafei's voice.

"Okay, ready."

Link turned around to see Kafei fully dressed in a brown shirt with long, white sleeves with blue markings on the tips and a pair of loose, purplish pants and brown shoes. Even in casual wear Kafei looked spectacular. Link couldn't help but smile.

"You looked great," he said as he crossed over to him and wrapped his arms around his friend's waist. He planted a sweet kiss on those soft lips.

Kafei smiled into the kiss. "Thank you," he murmured.

The two exchanged a few more sweet kisses before they pulled apart.

"Good morning," Link said, as though in afterthought.

Kafei smiled. "Morning."

They both headed downstairs and back out into the grounds together. It was there that Malon saw them and bounded over. "Oh good, you're both awake!"

Link nodded. "Yes, thank you for allowing us a lie-in."

She smiled and waved it off. "Of course. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, not yet. Link only just came to wake me," replied Kafei.

Malon gave a nod. "Alright. Well the food is in the kitchen, and I don't mean to rush you so please take your time, but when you two are done I have something I need help doing."

"Okay. We'll be right out when we're done," said Link.

Malon smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before returning to her morning chores. Link chanced a look at Kafei who was determinedly looking anywhere but at him. Link suppressed a sigh and walked on towards the house.

Breakfast wasn't much. Malon had whipped up a fair few eggs, made some bacon and sausage, and had some sweet bread warming in the stove. Link and Kafei ate heartily until they leaned against the backs of their chairs, hands on their bellies and content looks on their faces.

"Malon's a great cook," said Kafei.

Link nodded. "Yes, she always has been. Once Myla died someone had to do it and Goddesses knew Talon was not that person."

They sat in a companionable silence for a few more minutes before Link rose and gestured for Kafei to follow suit. "We'd better get started on helping Malon if we still want some daylight to see more of Hyrule."

Kafei's eyes lit up. "We're going to do more today?" he asked with excitement.

Link chuckled. "Of course, Kafei. You didn't think I'd stop at just the forest and lake did you?"

"Well I thought you might be too busy once we got the ranch to really be able to show me too much. At least until we've...finished our task at hand," he finished lamely.

Link smiled. "Don't worry, my friend. I'm not going to forget, nor will I let my time become so consumed I don't get chances to be with only you."

Kafei smiled in return but after a moment it slipped. Link noticed and frowned. "What is it?"

Kafei sighed but didn't reply. Link could tell Kafei was uncomfortable with what was on his mind. Link stepped forwards and took his friend's hands. "Please, tell me. You should know it drives me crazy when you don't tell me what you're thinking."

Kafei blinked but Link saw the walls come down. There was another moment of silence before Kafei gave a resigned sigh and looked at their hands. "I was just thinking how I can't wait until it's only you and I, no one else."

Link squeezed his hands. "Neither can I. I have never been more anxious for anything in my life."

Suddenly, Kafei's arms snaked around Link's neck and pulled him in for a rough kiss. Link smiled. Kafei was so easily satisfied. At that thought his mind immediately went to a far naughtier place and he wondered how easily satisfied Kafei could really be. A rush of excitement raced through his veins and he kissed back with vigor.

But before they could get too far the front door opened and they leapt apart as though the other one had just caught fire. Link looked fearfully at the door, guilt written all over his features, but by a miracle of the Goddesses, Malon was looking over her shoulder when she entered. Both men rearranged their features just in time for Malon to turn around.

"Hello boys. All finished up here?" she asked, completely unaware of what had just transpired.

Link gaped at her in awe for a moment before finding his voice. "Uh, yes. We were just about to head out to give you a hand." Link fought to keep his voice steady despite the erratic pounding of his heart.

Malon seemed not to notice the slight tremor in his voice. "Oh wonderful. Let's get started, then."

She left the house and Link and Kafei quickly followed behind her, determined not to look at each other as though in doing so would give away what they had just been doing. She led them to the corral where a section of the fence had collapsed. It looked as though it had been knocked down from the inside. Link wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

"Malon," he said, his voice leveling out, "what happened?"

"There was a thunderstorm a few days ago and one of the horses got spooked. She started bucking and kicked out the fence. Could you patch it up?"

Link noticed a pile of wood, a hammer, and some nails awaiting use on the ground next to the whole. He nodded. "Of course I'll fix it. But then, if you don't mind, Kafei would like to more of the Hyrule. Visit some different areas."

Malon smiled. "Oh I don't mind. This is the only chore I was going to bother you with anyway."

Link smiled in return and hoped it didn't look as forced as it felt. "Thank you. We'll get to work then."

It didn't take very long to repair the fence with the two of them working together. After about an hour, Link stood up and stretched and wiped sweat from his forehead. Kafei did the same and they both collected the wood and the tools and returned them to the shed. Link spotted Malon hosing down the taller fences surrounding the ranch and he headed towards her.

"Malon?" he called.

She turned the hose off and turned around. "Yes, dear?"

"We're all finished. Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

She shook her head. "Nope. You boys have fun!"

Link flashed her a smile. "Thanks." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Malon laughed. "Yes, yes. Now go!" And she waved them away.

Link and Kafei headed off towards the gate but stopped at the corral on the way to grab Epona. Just as Link reached his horse, a memory from long ago slammed into his mind and a grin crept onto his face.

"Kafei," he said as he turned towards the other man, "there is no reason for us both to ride Epona now that we have access to more horses. How about you ride on your own?"

Kafei's eyes widened and he stared a Link a moment. "I dunno, Link. I haven't ridden by myself since I was a child."

"What better time than now to start again?"

"What if I fall off?"

"You won't fall off."

"But what if the horse doesn't like me?"

"Why wouldn't he like you?"

"He's going to buck me off."

"He is not going to buck you off."

"You can't know that for sure."

"Kafei." But Link couldn't keep the amusement from his voice. "Just trust me."

Kafei heaved a sigh. "Fine. Who am I riding?"

Link led Kafei across the corral towards a horse that was grazing calmly away from the rest of the horses. It wasn't a horse Link saw often but every time he did his beauty blew him away. His name was Shadow. He had a deep blue, almost black coat that shone brightly in the sunshine. His mane was white and longer than the average horse's. He was tall and strong and when he moved, his muscles rippled beneath his gleaming coat. Link heard a gasp beside him.

"Is it that one?" Kafei asked in a soft, awed voice.

"Yes, I think he's perfect for you. His name is Shadow and he's very tame and very intuitive. Much like Epona, you give him a destination and he knows exactly where to go. And he's in need of a master."

Kafei started. "A _master_? Surely you're not giving him to me?"

Link nodded and had to fight the urge to take Kafei's hands in his. "I am, Kafei. I've never given you a gift before but I've wanted too. I think Shadow makes the best gift."

Kafei's crimson eyes darted between Shadow and Link for a moment before he threw his arms around Link's neck and hugged him fiercely. Link breathed a chuckle and nuzzled his face into the crook of Kafei's neck.

"I've always wanted my own horse," Kafei whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

"I know. I remember you telling me that the first time you met Epona."

Kafei pulled away but kept his arms around Link. "Wow, you really remember that?"

Link had to smile. "I remember everything from back then, everything about you."

Affection flashed through Kafei's eyes and Link barely had time to pull away from the inevitable assault on his lips. "When we're away from the ranch," he promised.

Kafei blinked but nodded and reluctantly untangled his arms from Link's neck.

Link winked at him and, when Kafei turned to look back at his new horse, Link glanced towards Malon to make sure hadn't seen their embrace. She was still hosing down the fence, completely oblivious.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _**_There has been a change to this chapter, brought to my attention via a review. I had Nabooru's eyes listed as red, when of course everyone knows they are golden. It has been fixed._

...

**Chapter 5**

Before saddling up, Link fetched a couple brushes from the barn and handed one off to Kafei. "It'd be best to let Shadow get used to you before trying to ride him. He wouldn't try to throw you but I'd like him to feel comfortable with you."

Kafei nodded. "Yeah of course."

Link smiled at the reverence he saw radiating out of Kafei's eyes as he trailed the brush over Shadow's body. It was clear the man already adored his horse and Link felt himself glow with pride at being the one to deliver such happiness. He was glad to see Kafei so happy.

They didn't say anything while they silently brushed the coat of their horses. Both Shadow and Epona seemed quite content with the pampering and grunted their approval. Link smiled at Kafei and he beamed in return.

Of course, the peaceful moment couldn't last. About ten minutes into the brushing, Malon came bounding over. "Link?" she called. "What are you doing with Shadow?"

Link turned and suddenly thought giving Kafei the horse without consulting Malon may have been a bad idea. He grabbed her elbow before she made it to them and steered her away. He shook his head at Kafei's confused look and walked out of earshot.

"Malon," he began. "I realize now I should have told you first but it was…kind of spur of the moment."

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Link sighed. "Look, I know we weren't going to keep Shadow. So I…gave him to Kafei."

Malon's blue eyes widened. "You did what?"

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you but like I said, it just…happened."

Malon's eyes narrowed just a fraction. "Link, I have someone coming over tomorrow to check Shadow out. A potential _buyer_."

Link felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I can't go back on it now." And he wouldn't, not for all the rupees in the world.

Malon heaved a huge sigh and raised her arms in a shrug before letting them fall against her skirt. "No, I guess not. Does the place he lives at even allow horses? Termina is a busy city according to your stories."

Link swallowed. "Kafei's…moving. I'm sure the place he's going to will allow him to keep Shadow."

Malon frowned. "Fine. Link, next time, please talk to me. We could have made a profit off that horse." And she turned and walked away.

Link sighed and scratched the back of his head before walking back over to Kafei.

"What was that about?" Kafei asked.

"Malon just wanted to know what was going on with Shadow, that's all."

Kafei narrowed his eyes suspiciously but didn't say anything about it. Instead, he took Link's hand in his. "Shall we?"

Link smiled. "Yes, let's go."

He grabbed the saddles from the barn and taught Kafei how to suit Shadow up to be ridden. Once the horses were ready, Link climbed up on Epona. Kafei, however, was a little hesitant.

"Kafei, what's wrong?" Link asked.

Kafei shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. It's just, I can't believe I'm about to ride my own horse."

Link smiled. "Well, believe it! Now let's go, I want to ride with you."

Kafei turned towards Link a moment before smiling in return. "Alright, let's ride."

He climbed up onto Shadow's back, albeit a little awkwardly, but was ready to go after he settled himself in the saddle. Link turned and waved towards Malon who was watching from across the corral, and they headed out.

Once they hit the field, Epona opened up. It was as though she could feel the excitement bubbling under the surface and it got to her too. Link whooped as Epona shot off like a bullet towards nothing in particular. He turned around to see Shadow had done the same. But that wasn't what caught his eye.

It was Kafei. His face had opened up and all that could be seen was a fierce joy. His hair was flying back behind his head like blue wings and it fluttered in the wind. His crimson eyes were alight with such exultation that it stole Link's breath and warmed his heart. He had never seen such raw happiness on Kafei's face before. It was amazing.

Link suddenly laughed and steered Epona off towards the desert. He heard Kafei follow behind him immediately and he was happy to know he and Shadow were already in tune with each other. He knew they would be, he just had a feeling they were meant for one another.

It only took about half an hour to ride over towards the desert but once they got there, Link slowed to stop. Kafei rode up next to him and stopped.

"Are we here?" he asked. His voice was slightly disappointed.

Link smiled. "Yes. Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to ride later. But right now, I need to warn you about the Gerudo.

Kafei's eyes sparked in trepidation. "Okay…what about them?"

"Well, firstly, they are all women. They are very _attractive_ women, who don't wear a lot of clothing. Secondly, they are warriors, very strong, quick to act, violent warriors. They have been trained well and are amazing fighters. I've had the…opportunity to battle against them and I swear, I've yet to come up against better swordsman."

Kafei swallowed. "Okay. Should this worry me?"

"Let's hope not," he replied with a chuckle and he started inside.

"Wait wait wait," Kafei cried.

Link turned. "What?"

"Maybe we should just ride in together? Like, on one horse."

"Kafei," Link smirked. "You aren't scared are you?"

"No!" Kafei snapped. "It's just…we'd look less intimidating."

Link laughed. "Fine. We'll take Epona."

"What about Shadow?"

Link thought a moment, before he pulled out his ocarina. "Shadow, this is for you. When you hear the song, we'd like you to return to us if you can. Is that alright?"

Shadow counted and tossed his mane in what looked like a nod.

Link smiled. "Fabulous." He brought his ocarina to his mouth and began to play.

He wasn't sure at first what he was playing but before long, the notes began to morph into a song. It wasn't very intricate, in fact it was much like Epona's song, but it had a little something more. There was a natural sound in the lower notes and it gave the song an eerie, mysterious sound. It fit for the mysterious horse. He continued to play until he felt the magic entwine around the tune and warm the ocarina. He knew then that, if Shadow accepted the song, he'd hear it no matter how far away he was.

After the song ended, Link opened his eyes to see Kafei with eyes wide and mouth open. Link smiled and waited for the shock to wear off. It took a moment but soon Kafei's eyes softened and his mouth shut.

"Link," he breathed. "You pulled that out of the air didn't you?"

Link nodded and shrugged as he tucked his ocarina away. "No biggie."

Kafei blinked. "No biggie? Link, that was incredible! That song, it was…beautiful. I've never heard anything like it."

"Kafei, it was just a little song. I've played something almost exactly like a million times before around you."

Kafei shook his head. "No, you haven't. There was something…different about that one. I don't know, it's hard to explain. But Link, I loved it. I…I don't even have words to describe it."

Link laughed but was flattered. "Thanks, Kafei. But did Shadow like it?" He turned towards the horse. "What do you say, beauty? Will you come?"

Shadow whinnied in response and tossed his mane once again.

Link smiled. "Thank you, Shadow. You're free to run about the field. We'll call when he finish up in the desert." He turned back to Kafei. "So, you ready?"

Kafei nodded, hopped down from Shadow, and climbed up behind Link. "Yes, let's go."

And they rode into the desert.

They made it into the fortress with no trouble, something Link found odd. He hardly ever made it into the fortress without some sort of problem. The Gerudo weren't very fond of Link and he knew, had Nabooru not demanded long ago that they allow him into the fortress unharmed, he would have already been dispatched.

Epona trotted towards the gate that led into the Desert Colossus and Link saw who he was looking for. She looked so very regal as she stood before the gate, her guards at her sides. The non-stop wind from the desert blew in and her fiery red-hair, pulled tight in her regular high pony, fluttered about her face. She had her arms crossed across her chest, hip cocked, and an eyebrow raised.

As Link and Kafei drew near, Link swore he could hear the archers hidden up in the cliffs notch their arrows. His eyes narrowed. What if one of the rookies slipped? What if one of them hit Kafei? His blood boiled at the thought and his hands clinched into fists as his whole body tensed up.

Link focused back on the woman before him just as a smile lit up her previously severe face. "Hey, kid!" she called.

Link grinned in return and hopped from his horse. "Hey, Nabooru!"

Nabooru held out her hands and Link took them and gave them a squeeze. She appraised him for a moment before her golden eyes flicked behind him. "And who is this?"

Link turned around to see Kafei was hiding a little behind him like a shy child. Link couldn't help but beam. "Nabooru, this is my Kafei."

Nabooru's eyes widened a fraction of a second in shock before they blanked out again. "I see." She turned to one of the younger girls standing nearby. "Tend to Link's horse."

The girl nodded once and immediately did as she was told. Epona trotted off as Nabooru walked towards the fortress and gestured for Link and Kafei to follow her. Link knew where they were headed and walked along confidently behind her but Kafei trailed a little behind. Link had no problem taking Kafei's hand for comfort and so he did. He knew the chances it would get back to Malon were a million to one. The Gerudo women could care less what he did, as long as he did it _outside_ of their walls. However, he didn't just grab Kafei's hand for Kafei's sake. He knew the archers were not going to relax their stance until Nabooru disappeared and they could no longer protect her, and that meant the threat of a slip-up was still high. Link had a strong feeling that if Kafei lagged behind, the threat was even higher. He felt another rush of anger and he pulled Kafei closer.

Link did not allow himself to relax or let Kafei go until they were safely inside Nabooru's quarters. She gave her guards a look and they quickly took their leave.

"You can relax now, Link," Nabooru said with a smirk.

Link did and turned towards the Sage. "Can you blame me? I could practically hear the arrows notching."

Nabooru shrugged. "They don't know why I trust you. It makes them…tense when you come around."

Link nodded. "I know."

Nabooru gestured to the plump cushions on the floor. "Have a seat." They all sat. "You know, you're lucky I'm here. I'm not sure my girls would have been so welcoming if I weren't."

"I considered that," Link replied. "But Kafei wanted to see more of Hyrule, and my first thought was coming here. I figured I could've talked my way out of imprisonment."

Nabooru smiled. "Or death?"

Link laughed. "That too." But Link could tell Nabooru knew he'd not intentionally put Kafei in danger, and that he really did know Nabooru was home.

Nabooru turned her golden eyes to Kafei. "So this is Kafei? He's a lot more handsome than I'd thought."

Kafei blinked and his cheeks flushed a light pink. "Thank you?"

Link smiled. "Kafei, this is one of my dearest friends, Nabooru. She's the leader of the Gerudo and the Sage of Spirit."

Nabooru held out a ringed hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. This kid never shut up about you."

Link felt his own cheeks burn. "That isn't entirely true, Nabooru."

"Oh, don't try to save face kid," she shot back with amusement.

Link met Kafei's eyes and shrugged with a small smile. Kafei returned the smile, though his eyes were hesitant. Link understood. Nabooru could be an intimidating woman. She had weapons strapped all over her body and large swords hanging from both her hips. And she was obviously strong. Her little clothing did nothing to hide the muscles that almost bulged beneath her skin. And her eyes seemed hard, although Link knew it was not directed at them. Nabooru was a leader and could not afford to have expressive eyes. It was easy to tell she was angry, but not so easy to see when she was enjoying herself, or happy. Link could tell, though. After all, he had known Nabooru for many years.

"Link," Kafei said softly and his eyes darted to Nabooru, as though he wasn't sure if he was allowed to talk. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but why don't the other…women…trust you? You did save them from Ganondorf."

Link smiled and knew he needed to explain this sooner or later. What better time than now? "Kafei, this is very important for you to know. There are only a few people in Hyrule who remember what happened between Ganondorf and me. When Zelda sent me back to my own time, she also erased the memory of the darkness Hyrule went through during Ganondorf's reign. The only people who now remember the truth are the Seven Sages and the Royal Family. And myself, obviously."

Kafei's ruby eyes widened. "What? So the people don't know you're their hero?"

Link shook his head. "Not really. I mean, I have slayed some dark creatures in the past years, but nothing like the battle with Ganondorf. The people do appreciate what I do for them but they only know about the little things. It was better for everyone, including me, if the big battle was forgotten."

Kafei, however, did not seem convinced. "But that isn't fair! You saved their lives!"

Link frowned at the heated response. "Kafei, it's all right, really. I hadn't lived my life properly and I would not have been able to if everyone remembered. I would have been famous and constantly had people trying to meet me and talk to me and it would have been chaos. Honestly, I was only eleven, I was still a child. The same concept applies to Termina. No one remembers who saved them. In fact, I don't think they ever knew to begin with."

"Exactly!" Kafei shot back, suddenly angry. "I knew you had saved us, but no one else did. And I couldn't tell them because no one even remembered who you were, save for Anju. The whole city owes their lives to you, and you are _no one _to them! It isn't fair! You could have died fighting Ganondorf, you could have died fighting Majora, and that selfless act is practically in vain. You've never received the thanks you deserve. When the few people in Termina spoke of you, I had to bite my tongue, because I knew they'd never believe someone as 'insignificant' as you managed to stop the moon. I couldn't…" Kafei's rant began to die down and his voice grew soft. "I couldn't share _my _memory of you with anyone. I couldn't share the beautiful, selfless, brave memory of you with anyone and it just about killed me. It just simply isn't fair for you to risk your life for so many people, and no one ever remember."

Link stared at Kafei for a long time. He was suddenly staring at his hands as though they were the most interesting things in the world. Link had never thought that Kafei would feel burdened by the memory of him and what he had done. He wasn't sure if he should feel flattered or guilty for leaving him in such a position. Link decided on the former. Nabooru having been forgotten for the time being, Link reached across the table and took Kafei's hands in his.

"Kafei," he said softly. "I had no idea. No wonder you're so bothered by this." Link gave his hands a squeeze. "Thank you for remembering and for feeling so strongly about this. Even if no one remembers, it means everything to me that you do."

Kafei looked up and his eyes were sparkling. "You're welcome."

They grew silent for a long moment before Nabooru clapped her hands together with a clear, sharp clack. Link and Kafei jumped and drew apart.

"Alright, let's come back to the present. There will be no canoodling in my quarters." She paused. "Unless of course it's with me. Now that's a different story."

The three laughed and the mood broke. Link hadn't realized the room had grown a little tense. As the laughter died down, Nabooru turned towards Link.

"Link," she said and her tone was now very serious.

It caught Link off guard and he turned to her. "Nabooru," he replied in an equally serious tone.

She regarded him for a long moment before she spoke. "What of Malon?"

Link had to swallow. "What about her?"

Nabooru held his gaze. "I assume you're still with her?"

"Yes," he replied after a long moment.

There was a heavy pause. "Is Kafei living at the ranch with you two right now, then?"

"Where else would he live?" Link asked, glad he answered right away. This conversation was quickly leading to a place Link didn't want to go.

"You have a point. But Link, you know where I'm going with this." She leaned forward until her elbows were resting on her knees. "What is your plan? Are you going to leave Malon? Are you going to continue this affair," she gestured to Kafei, "without her knowledge? You need to have a plan, Link."

Link opened his mouth to answer but found he could not. Although he knew what words to say, he couldn't get his mouth to function properly enough to speak them. As soon as Nabooru said the words out loud, _going to leave Malon_, a desperate picture painted itself before Link's eyes. He saw Malon, broken and alone, with a blank look on her lovely face. She was sitting at the kitchen table, the room dimly lit, with an uneaten plate of food next to her. There were tears cascading down her cheeks but she seemed not to notice them. The more the picture played out, the more Link realized Malon wasn't noticing anything. Her eyes…they were unseeing pools of nothingness. She reminded him so much of Talon. It…was terrifying. It stole the breath right out of Link's lungs.

"We're…waiting."

Link blinked and looked up. Kafei was staring directly at Nabooru, all shy uncertainty gone. He held her gaze steadily while he shifted his body to take Link's hand.

"You're waiting?" Nabooru repeated.

Kafei nodded. "Yes. As I'm sure you know, Malon's father is not in the greatest of health. Link and I fear that the…gene…may be hereditary. We don't want to push Malon too far, and we believe that Link's return, with me in tow, was shock enough for her. At least for right now. In a few weeks time, I believe the plan is that Link will sit her down and try to break the news as gently as possible. But he is going to leave her," Kafei suddenly shot Link an uneasy glance, as though he wasn't entirely sure he could make such a claim, "and he and I will find a place for ourselves, here in Hyrule."

Nabooru looked at Kafei for a long moment as she considered his words. Finally, she took a deep breath. "I see. Link, is this true?"

Link found his voice, grateful that Kafei had taken over for him. "Yes, that's the tentative plan. It may change based on Malon's behavior in the next few days. If she seems to settle down quickly, which, from what I've seen, seems to be the case, then we'll remain on schedule."

Nabooru nodded again. "Okay. Just as long as you know what you're doing, what you've gotten yourself in too. I don't mean to pry, Link, but you know I've gotta look out for you."

Link smiled. "No, you don't need to look out for me. I'm perfectly capable of that on my own. But I appreciate it all the same."

She smiled in return. "No, you're right. But still, I can't help it. You'll always be that small kid that wandered into the Spirit Temple like some high and mighty God."

They both laughed at the memory and Link pounced on the chance to change the subject. "So Kafei and I went to the forest yesterday," he said.

Nabooru raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Didn't see Saria, though, did you?"

Link shook his head. "No. I didn't feel her presence when we arrived, either."

"I didn't think so. I'm pretty sure she's taking care of some things in the Forest Temple."

Link's head snapped up. "What kind of things?"

"Nothing bad," Nabooru said with a wave of her hand. "It was a small disturbance. Probably a stray wolfoes that breached the barrier."

"Who's Saria?" asked Kafei.

Link looked over at him. "She is my very best friend," Link replied. "I have known her my whole life. She is the Sage of Forest, like Nabooru is the Sage of Spirit."

Kafei nodded. "I see. So, every temple has a sage?"

"Indeed we do," Nabooru replied. "All but Rauru and Zelda, who is our leader. We do as Zelda says."

Kafei nodded again. "And Zelda is Hyrule's princess?"

"Soon to be queen!" Nabooru exclaimed. "Link, have you heard?"

Link frowned. "Heard what?"

"The news about the King and Zelda!"

"Oh no, I haven't." Link's tone was laced with bitterness. "I try not to bother myself with Zelda's affairs anymore."

Nabooru frowned and her eyes took on a pitying look. "I understand. Be that as it may, this affair concerns all of Hyrule, Mr. Hero of Time. Perhaps you'd like to know?"

Link heaved a sigh. "Fine, go on."

"The King is finally stepping down. He announced a few days ago that he feels he is too old to lead now and so Zelda is becoming queen! Her coronation is a month from…from today, actually."

Link's eyes widened. "Wow, isn't that something?"

"It is. She is very excited."

Link nodded. "I don't doubt it. She was always eager to lead, even as a child. She'll make a great queen. Good for her."

Nabooru stared at Link for a long moment. "With feeling next time, kid," she joked.

Link shrugged. "Hey, I congratulated her. What more do you want from me?"

"You may consider _forgiving_ her. She misses you, she always has."

"Can we _not_ talk about this right now?" Link snapped and his eyes darted pointedly at Kafei.

Nabooru glanced between them with a calculating look on her face. Link knew what she meant immediately, _you haven't told him?_. He prayed she'd remain silent.

"Fine," she clipped.

Link half-smiled at her before looking over at Kafei. He was staring at Link in way that told him Kafei was starting to piece the puzzle together. Link could tell Kafei was realizing Zelda had done something hurtful, and Link was still angry and refusing to let go of his grudge. Link inwardly groaned. He was going to have tell him…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was about mid-afternoon when Link and Kafei left the fortress. Just like when they arrived, Link felt his entire body tense when they rode passed the cliff guards. Anger boiled up within him at the thought of the arrows being pointed at Kafei. The threat of a slip-up was almost too much to bear and he growled under his breath.

He suddenly felt Kafei's arms tighten around his waist and his soft blue head nuzzle his neck.

"Relax," he whispered. "They aren't going to shoot me."

But Link did nothing of the sort until they were safely back in Hyrule field. Once they crossed the Gerudo boarder, Link allowed Kafei to hop off and Link quickly pulled out his ocarina and called Shadow back to them. Kafei climbed up and Link trotted up next to them.

"Where to now, my Kafei?"

Kafei laughed. "You ask me like I know where else there is to see."

Link smiled. "How about back to lake? I'm sure you need to cool off as much as me. The desert is so hot."

"To the lake, then." And Kafei and Shadow shot off towards the lake.

Link laughed and immediately followed. They raced towards the fences and Link suddenly felt a spasm of worry. Kafei had never led a horse over fences before, but he needn't have worried. With the ease of an experience rider, he and Shadow jumped gracefully over the fences. Link smiled and drove Epona forward.

The lake suddenly came into view. They each slowed to a stop and hopped off their horses before they quickly stripped their shirts, belts, and shoes. Kafei wasted no time and dived right into the water with a huge grin. Link remained on the bank to watch for a few moments. Kafei had gone deep under the water and had yet to surface. Link could see his blue head floating around as he swam and he began to count. When Link reached thirty seconds, he felt worry twinge in his stomach. When he hit forty seconds, he uncrossed his arms and took a few steps towards the water. At forty-five seconds, Link hit the water but just as he got waist deep, Kafei emerged with a toss of his hair.

Link breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head.

"How long was I under?" Kafei asked with bright, excited eyes.

Link couldn't help but smile. "About forty-five seconds, _very _impressive for a new swimmer. You know, I thought you might be drowning."

Kafei laughed. "Do you not have any faith in my swimming ability?"

"Of course! But you only just learned yesterday."

"I know! Aren't I amazing?" Kafei replied with a grin.

Link joined him in the deeper waters. "And so modest," he laughed as he pulled Kafei towards him. Link wrapped his arms around Kafei's waist and held tight. "And yes," he whispered, "you are amazing."

Kafei smiled and, as a blush pinked his cheeks, he wrapped his arms around Link's neck. "So are you," he murmured, and gently brushed his lips against Link's.

Link retuned the kiss softly as Kafei's hands suddenly began to tug at his braid. It took him a moment to realize Kafei was pulling the tie out and his hair began to unravel. Link's lips continued to move against Kafei's as his wet fingers ran through his hair. Every few seconds his fingers would snag and shoot a small jolt of pain to the back of Link's head. Link suddenly moaned.

Kafei broke the kiss for a fraction of a second before coming back with a new passion. He took a handful of Link's now free hair and pulled. Link hissed in pleasure and pulled Kafei even tighter against him. He broke away from Kafei's lips to nibble down his neck to his collarbone. Kafei groaned and tilted his head back to give Link better access.

"Link?"

Link and Kafei leapt apart as though somebody had shocked them. Link looked about wildly for the person who called his name, thoroughly convinced it was Malon. He was certain she had just caught them in the act. But when his eyes finally landed on the source, he couldn't believe who he saw.

"Ruto?" he exclaimed.

She was standing on the bank by the warp stone, her blue eyes wide as she stared at them. Her face was open in shock and she had gone completely still - not even her fins moved. It took Link a moment to get over his surprise and remember what she had just caught them doing. Embarrassment and guilt swam through him all at once but he rearranged his face into one of pleasant surprise.

"Ruto! I haven't seen you in the longest time! What are you doing here?"

From across the lake Link saw the Zora give herself a little shake and suddenly she was composed. With the grace only of her kind, she dove into the water and swam towards them in seconds. She stopped and stood a few feet before them with her hands on her hips.

"So_ this_ is the real reason you didn't want to marry me! You're _gay_. Oh it all makes sense now!"

Link laughed and heard Kafei sputter beside him. Ruto grinned and threw her arms around Link's neck. Link returned the embrace before stepping back to look at her. "My, my, Ruto," he said. "You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

Ruto blushed a light blue. "Thank you. You're just as handsome!"

Link smiled. "Thank you. Ruto, allow me to introduce you to my dear friend, Kafei. And Kafei, this gorgeous woman is Queen Ruto of the Zoras."

Ruto gave Kafei an appraising look. "Hmm…he seems suitable. Very handsome. And look at those eyes, Link, they're smoldering!"

Link looked at Kafei to see him redden. "It's nice to meet you, Your Highness," Kafei said with a bow of his head. "And thank you."

Ruto smiled and turned to Link. "So how have you been doing? What have you been up too?"

Link shrugged. "I've been alright. Mostly just working at the ranch. Although I actually just got back from Termina. I decided to bring Kafei back to Hyrule."

Ruto nodded. "I see. Termina is a lovely place. The Zoras there are very accommodating, and so talented!"

Link and Kafei nodded. "Yes, they are."

Ruto laughed at their unison. "So, Kafei, is that where you are from?"

Kafei nodded. "Yes, malady. I was born and raised there in the city."

"How lovely," Ruto replied. "So Link, you're still at the ranch, then?"

Link could hear the unspoken question in the tone of her voice. "Yes, at least for now," he replied calmly.

"I see."

There was a heavy silence that Link quietly moved to break. "So Ruto, how are things at Zora's Domain, and the Water Temple? How is King Tarik?"

Ruto's face lit up at the mention of the king. "Things are quiet, but my husband is doing very well! It seems the Zoras are quite fond of him, as they were my father. Would you like to know a secret?"

Link smiled at her eager tone. "Always," he replied.

Ruto grinned. "You mustn't tell anyone, but Tarik and I are going to lay eggs!"

Link's eyes widened. "Ruto, that's wonderful!" he exclaimed. "I'm very happy for you both."

Ruto giggled. "I know, we're both very excited. But listen, I hate to cut this short because we've only just seen each other, but I need to go. Let's get together soon, yes? Come to the Domain, we'll have dinner!"

Link laughed. "Count me in."

Ruto kissed both his cheeks and then kissed Kafei's as well. When she hit the water she turned around. "Bring that handsome man of yours, too," she called.

Link waved. "See you soon, Ruto!"

She waved back and disappeared under the water.

Link turned to Kafei and his eyes locked with red. He stepped back a little. "What?" he asked.

Kafei stared at him but a smile was tugging at the corners of his lips. "What's this about marriage?"

"Oh," and Link laughed. "It's a funny story. I saved Ruto once when we were children in exchange for a stone I needed. She gave it to me, and then told me it was the 'Zora's engagement ring'. We were apparently betrothed from then on."

Kafei shook his head. "What happened?"

"Well Ruto became the Sage of Water so we really couldn't elope into the sunset. Although had she not become the sage, I can't say for sure she wouldn't have hunted me down and demanded I married her."

Kafei laughed. "Oh, I can see it now! 'Hero of Time on the run from rampaging Zora bride'!"

Link glared playfully. "Yeah yeah."

...

They didn't stay at Lake Hylia for long because Link knew they needed to return to the ranch. He wanted to spend more time with Kafei and show him everything there was to see, but he had to remind himself that they had forever to sight-see and it was important to be with Malon a little bit too. He and Kafei hopped on their horses and rode back home.

Malon was excited to see them and ran towards them the moment they arrived. "Hi!" she cried.

Link laughed. "Hey, Malon."

Malon took the reins as soon as Link and Kafei dismounted. "So where did you go today? Who did you introduce Kafei too?"

Link stretched his arms high above his head. "I took Kafei to the Fortress."

Malon gasped. "Oh my! How did you get in?"

"I know Nabooru, remember? She's the leader."

"Oh, of course. Still, how frightful. Those women are so vicious."

Link shrugged. "They aren't as bad as they seem. They just don't like outsiders because they could pose a threat."

She sighed. "Well, I'll go put the horses away for you. Link, could you check on dinner?"

Link nodded. "Sure, come on Kafei."

Malon walked off towards the barn and Link and Kafei went inside the house. Kafei took a seat at the table while Link picked up a fork and poked at the contents in the pan over the fire. Link wasn't sure what Malon was making but it smelled delicious. His stomach gave a growl of approval.

Kafei laughed behind him. "Hungry?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, it's been a long time since breakfast and the crackers at Nabooru's. Aren't you?"

Kafei shrugged. "A little bit. I don't eat as much as you, though."

Link turned to him. "Oh, thanks," he said in mock hurt.

"You know what I meant. I'm not as active as you so my body doesn't require as much food. Geez, you big baby."

Link glared playfully at him before he pounced, quick as lightening, and pinned Kafei against the table. Kafei gasped in surprise but Link had already straddled his waist. "Now, what were you saying about a big baby?" Link whispered in a sultry voice.

"Um…I was saying…" but Kafei couldn't finish for Link's lips and teeth were suddenly assaulting his neck.

"What, Kafei? I can't understand you," Link muttered against his skin.

"And whose fault is that?" Kafei managed to sputter.

Link chuckled and kissed his way up to Kafei's lips. "Why, Kafei," he said softly, "there seems to be something happening in your pants."

Kafei greedily returned the kiss and roughly ground his hips against Link's. Link gasped and broke the kiss.

"Hmm, there seems to be something happening in yours too, Link."

Link smiled. "I believe you're right." He then extracted himself from Kafei's now tight grip around his waist. "Sorry, but she'll be back any second."

Kafei's face immediately fell and he scowled at the table. "Oh right," he said.

Link bent down and kissed his soft blue head. "Not much longer, love," he whispered into his ear.

Kafei looked up at him. "You called me 'love'," he replied.

Link smiled softly and moved to reply but just as he did so, the door swung open and Malon walked back in. "So how's it coming?" she asked.

"Uh, just fine. I think it's done," Link replied as he turned sharply around to the food.

Malon joined him and took the spatula from his hand. "Okay, thank you. Sit down and I'll make you men some plates."

Link nodded and took a seat across from Kafei. He glanced up and saw Kafei's face was flushed and for the first time he cursed Kafei's pale skin. He sighed and shook his head. He was going to have to do this soon. He wasn't sure how much longer they could keep up their façade and he wasn't sure how much longer he even wanted too. Every single part of him ached to be with just Kafei, with no other distractions or people they had to lie too. Link never lied and he wasn't technically lying to Malon now, but he felt terrible about it even so. And he could see in Kafei's crimson eyes how tormented he was. Link knew Kafei was trying to hide it, but at times it would shine out as though Kafei were screaming it. It clawed at Link's heart and almost made him turn to Malon and tell her right then.

Fortunately he was spared as Malon set a plate in front of him. It was a brown meat with vegetables surrounding it. He looked up as Malon placed another plate in front of Kafei. "So what have made this evening, Malon?"

"It's something a friend of mine recommended. She said her family absolutely loved it and that I should try it myself. I went to the market today to pick up the ingredients. It's called roast, it's made from pigs."

Link nodded. "I see. Well it smells delicious."

Malon smiled and took a seat with her own plate of roast in front of her. "Thank you, darling," she said.

And with that, they tucked in.

When they finished dinner, Link volunteered to clean up so Malon could head off to bed. She thanked him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Link gathered up the dishes and moved off towards the wash. He was surprised when Kafei joined him.

"Kafei, you can go to bed too if you'd like. You don't have to help me."

Kafei shrugged. "I don't mind."

They washed the dishes in a companionable silence, each one doing their own job. Link washed and Kafei dried. Link had a sudden flash of what their life may be like once it was just them and the thought filled him with such joy that his breath caught. Kafei apparently didn't notice.

When they finished up, Link turned to Kafei. "Well, goodnight. I may take you to meet my good friend Darunia tomorrow. He's a Goron."

Kafei blinked. "Wow that should be fun. I've never seen a Goron in their environment before."

Link smiled. "Well then you're in for a treat. Darunia is…an interesting character."

"Oh great," Kafei muttered.

Link laughed. "Goodnight, Kafei," and he kissed him softly.

Kafei returned the kiss. "Goodnight, Link," and he left.

Link heaved a sigh and headed upstairs to Malon. He opened the door and found her already in the bed with a book in her hands and the lamp on. She smiled and patted the bed next to her. Link smiled in return and stripped down to his boxers before he climbed in the bed.

"Link," Malon began, "I need to talk to you about something."

Link's blood froze but he kept his composer. "Alright, what is it?"

Malon took a deep breath. "I know he's only just arrived, but it seems he's going to compromise a lot of your time while he's here."

"You mean Kafei?"

Malon nodded. "Yes. I hate to ask because I don't want to seem like I'm pushing him along, but how long do you suppose Kafei is going to stay?"

Link took a moment to think. "I think he's planning on moving here to Hyrule," he replied. He didn't need to tell her the reason why.

"Let me rephrase then. How long will he be staying with us? Are you taking him around so much to help him find a place to live?"

Link thought back to Kafei's words earlier at the fortress. When Link ended things will Malon, he was going to have to find a new place to live with Kafei. There would be no way Malon would leave the ranch - it was _her _ranch - nor would Link ask her too. Where would Link and Kafei move too? They needed to be somewhere private. Even if the townsfolk didn't remember he saved Hyrule from Ganondorf, he was still a hero to them after all the smaller threats he got rid of through the years. If he moved into town, they would always be stopping by his home and wanting an audience with him. And if he moved into town, Zelda may want to see him and Link was absolutely not having that. The day he returned to the castle would be the day the world burned. No, he and Kafei needed to be a somewhere private where no one would be able to find them easily.

"Yes, we're looking for a place to live," Link replied truthfully. At least, they would be now.

Malon nodded. "I see. Well then I suppose I can't really say anything. Farore knows I wouldn't want him to be homeless. It's just…the wedding is soon and I really want to spend time with you beforehand. We still have things we need to discuss."

Guilt knotted in Link's stomach and he suddenly felt nauseated. "Malon…there's –"

"No, I know there's nothing you can do and that you need to help him," she interrupted. "Oh, don't mind me, Link. I just missed you while you were gone, is all. You spend time with your friend. We'll have plenty of time together when we're married." She smiled at him, planted a kiss on his lips, and returned to her book.

Link stared at her for a long moment before swallowed and tried to keep his tone neutral. "Malon?"

"Yes?" she said without looking back up from her book.

"I'm going to take Kafei to meet Darunia tomorrow. Do you mind?"

Malon gave a little sigh. "No, I suppose not. But Link, I shouldn't have to remind you about the work that piles up when you aren't here."

Link winced at her tone. "I know, I'm sorry. I promise I'll devote a whole day to catching it all up. Kafei or no Kafei."

Malon laughed and turned towards him. "Alright, dear, it's a deal." She held out her hand.

Link smiled and they shook, and he was shocked when he felt…absolutely nothing. It used to be when they touched, Link could feel their bond between them. But now, nothing.

Malon frowned and dropped her hand. "Hmm," she said thoughtfully.

Link mentally agreed.

...

It was very late when Link was suddenly awoken by a huge bang. He jolted from his slumber and looked about wildly. It sounded like someone had broken into the house and he grabbed for his dagger hidden in the mattress. There was another loud bang and Link bit back his sudden laughter and shook his head.

"It's only storming, you idiot," he whispered to himself.

He glanced over at Malon and saw she was still sleeping like a baby. He rolled his eyes, amused, and rose from the bed to pull on some clothes. That woman could sleep through anything. It was chilly inside the house as Link traveled downstairs and he grabbed his cloak and pulled on his boots. He needed to go check on the horses - they didn't respond to thunderstorms very well. He opened the front door and was slammed in the face with the torrential downpour of icy rain. Link grunted, threw up his hood, and shouldered his way towards the barn. The wind was chaotic and Link, more than once, almost lost his balance on the short trip. There was a flash of lightening that lit up the entire ranch followed by another crash of thunder. The world around Link trembled just as he escaped into the barn.

"Goddesses," he muttered.

The horses, as predicted, were extremely restless when Link arrived. They stomped their feet, whinnied, and reared without cease. He sighed and settled himself on a mound of hay. He would be there for awhile.

Something bumped into Link's side when sat down and, curious, Link dug into the cloak's pocket. He gasped when he pulled the object out.

"My ocarina," he said thoughtfully.

Link brought it up to his lips and began to play. Although the storm was loud, the sound of the instrument carried quite nicely thorough the barn. It didn't take long until the horses began to settle down. Link continued to play for quite a long time as the storm continued to rage. After a while Link stopped playing for the horses and started playing for himself. It had been so long since he had sat down just to play his ocarina and he had forgotten what it felt like. Link was enjoying the solitude. It was so freeing to be alone, to be himself and not have to put on a show for anyone. Link had not realized the toll his psyche was taking by this charade with Malon and Kafei, but he could feel it now. While he played, he could feel the tension rising from his shoulders, the creases on his face smoothing out, the breath he hadn't realized he was holding releasing through his ocarina in a beautiful song. Despite the chaos outside, Link finally felt peace. His world was calming down, at least for a moment, and Link could breathe.

Link heard himself playing a familiar song after a long while, and then a familiar voice rang out through his head.

"Link," Saria murmured.

"Hey Saria. Sorry it's so late. I kind of unconsciously called to you."

"It's okay, Link. I'm at the Temple anyway. How are you?"

Link shrugged. "I'm okay. It's been awhile since we've spoken."

"It really has." Saria paused. "Link, you don't sound okay. What's going on?"

Link heaved a sigh but before he could reply, Saria interrupted him. "Hold on," she said.

There was silence for a moment before the air in front of Link began to shimmer. He sat perfectly still and waited as Saria appeared before him. When she was finally _there_, Link smiled.

"Hello, Link," Saria said.

"Hello, Saria," he replied.

Saria smiled her childish smile and opened her arms. Link rose up to his knees and pulled the Kokiri close in a tight embrace. He had forgotten how much he missed her but it all came back to him in that moment. He inhaled deeply. The smell of the forest, the smell of _home_, was strong on her skin and hair. They remained together for a long moment before Saria pulled away and brushed at her eyes.

"Aw, Saria!" Link chuckled.

"Shut-it, Link," she bit playfully. "It's just been so long."

"Indeed it has, Saria."

Saria took a seat on some hay across from him, eyes now dry, and crossed her arms. "Okay, tell me what's going on."

Link nodded. "Kafei is here."

Saria gasped and her green eyes widened. "How did that happen?"

"I brought him here," Link replied simply.

The sage cocked her head. "Did you go to Termina to see him, then?"

"I did."

"But Link, I thought Kafei had a wife?"

Link scratched the back of his head. "Well, he _did_."

Saria frowned. "Link, you didn't actually convince him to leave his wife, did you?"

There was no judgment in Saria's voice, only curiosity. "No, of course not. Kafei wanted to leave on his own. Despite the baby."

"There's a baby?" she cried.

Link nodded solemnly. "Yeah. Anju's expecting any day now."

"Oh, Link," Saria said softly. There was silence for a long moment. "Well, there's nothing that can be done about that. I know you'll figure things out and do the right thing."

Link nodded again. "I hope so," he replied.

There was a pause. "So," Saria continued with a smile, "tell me about him! Has he changed very much?"

Link looked up at Saria with bright eyes. "Oh Saria, you wouldn't believe how beautiful he's grown!"

Saria laughed at the excitement in Link's voice. She leaned back onto the hay she sat on and folded her arms on her stomach. "Go on, tell me everything."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** I just want to say thanks to the reviews and the favorites I've gotten the last few months. You know who you are, so thanks so much! It really means a lot. (I'll give proper shout outs next time, promise). _

_EDIT: Also, there has been a minor change to this chapter, brought to my attention by a reviewer. I took creativity liberty and I remedied the issue. Happy reading!_

_..._

**Chapter 7**

Link and Saria remained talking in the barn long after the storm subsided. But all too soon to Link, Saria stretched and said she had to go back to the Temple to check on things. She assured Link there was nothing going on that needed his attention, but if the situation escalated, he would be the first to know.

"Oh, and Link," she said. "Feel free to call me again whenever you need to talk about this. Keep me posted on how things are going." She hugged him tightly to her, kissed his cheek, and disappeared with a graceful spin.

Link returned to the house and fell back asleep almost immediately. He awoke a few hours later, much earlier than he was used too and certainly much earlier than he would have liked considering his late night. He could hear Malon clattering about in the washroom and Link groaned and sat up. He looked over at the window and was surprised to see the sun had only barely begun to rise. No wonder Malon was still inside.

The door opened and Malon emerged with a towel in her hands and damp hair. "Oh, you're up," she said with surprise.

"I am."

Malon rubbed at her eyes and yawned. "Well good. I doubt your friend is awake yet so perhaps you can tend to your chores after all."

Link thought a moment and realized what Malon had said was a great idea. If he awoke every morning with Malon, he could take care of all the things he wanted, needed, to do without taking any time from Kafei. It was perfect.

"Of course, Malon. I'll get started."

After a quick breakfast (and leaving some for Kafei), Link headed out to the coral. Although he and Kafei fixed the broken fence yesterday, there was still work to be done. A lot of the wood in the coral was weak or rotted and needed to be replaced. Link did a quick calculation in his head and realized it would take him about a week to fix the entire thing, and that was without tending to other things. Like the barn, the roofs, the paneling… Link heaved a great sigh and got to work.

He had completed only a small portion of what needed to be replaced when he heard a voice call his name. Link turned around and saw Kafei leaning against the tree by the coocoo pen. He smiled as a warm feeling built in his stomach. Just the sight of Kafei looking and him, waiting for him, was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He gathered up his tools and walked over. "Good morning."

Kafei smiled. "Morning. How long have you been up?"

Link shrugged. "Quite a while, actually. I figured I'd get a jump start on the bigger chores around here that Malon has difficulty with."

Kafei looked over towards where Malon was painting one of the fences by the cliffs. "Yeah…that's probably a good idea."

They grew silent for a moment while they watched her. "So, you hungry?" Link asked.

"Yes, there's breakfast?"

Link laughed and walked towards the house. "Of course there's breakfast. Malon wouldn't let you starve."

Kafei chuckled. "Not yet she wouldn't."

Link did not reply and instead set Kafei's plate on the table before him. He grabbed some juice for himself and sat down to wait while Kafei ate.

"So, are you up for going to see the Gorons today?" he asked after a deep swig of his juice. "It's quite a hike, I'll warn you now. It takes about half the afternoon just to get up the mountain."

Kafei swallowed and wiped his mouth. "What is it with Gorons and living up a mountain? The ones in Termina do as well."

Link shrugged. "They're a mountain race. Anyway, would you like to go?"

Kafei thought a moment. "Yeah, let's do it. I'm up for the hike."

Link nodded with a grin and promptly began to gather the items they'd need for the trip.

Link and Kafei bid farewell to Malon about twenty minutes later and set off towards Kakariko Village. As soon as they hit the field, a race broke out between the two men and their horses and cut the travel time in half. Link won by a good few bounds but Kafei didn't seem to mind. He was grinning like a fool when he dismounted Shadow.

Link smiled. "Don't worry, the day will come when you will beat me, I'm sure of it."

Kafei laughed. "What a graceful winner you are!"

Link smirked. "I've a lot of practice with winning." He reached out and took Kafei's hand. "Let's go."

They only stopped once on the way to have a little rest and something to eat. Link had to admit that he was very impressed with Kafei - he was handling the hike very well. In fact, his breathing was hardly more labored than his normal breathing despite the steep incline of the mountain and the quick pace Link had set for them. Link knew the other man was strong, but he apparently had underestimated that strength. It made him proud.

The remainder of the hike was uneventful but Kafei seemed to be enjoying himself. The mountain was beautiful and Kafei was drinking it all in. Every now and again Link would hear and awed gasp or an "oh wow…" Link couldn't wait to get to the top for he knew Kafei would be beside himself with wonder.

When they came upon the entrance to the City, Link instead took Kafei left rather than travel the last bend to the gates. He led the other man towards the small climb that would put them on the path to the Great Fairy.

"I want to show you something," Link said. "Do you mind? I know it's kind of a tough climb."

Kafei shrugged. "Of course not, just show me where to put my feet."

Link smiled and climbed ahead of him and was very careful to show Kafei exactly what to do. They reached the top with little difficulty and Link turned Kafei towards the gorge. Kakariko sat nestled beside the mountain and from their height they could see each and every home and watch the people move about like ants. Kafei inhaled sharply.

"Oh Link…that's amazing."

Link nodded. "I thought you might think so. The view from here is great, but there is another view on this mountain that is even better. It is my favorite place to go to watch over my country. If you'd like, I'll take you there one day."

Kafei turned to him. "I'd like that. Can you see all of Hyrule from that view?"

"More or less. It's beautiful, it really is."

"We'll have to go soon, then."

Link nodded and they fell silent. When Kafei had gotten his fill of the view, they carefully climbed back down and headed towards the gates of Goron City. Before they passed through, Link turned and took Kafei's hand in his. "Before we go inside, I want to say thank you."

Kafei cocked his head while his free hand came up and twirled his key necklace. "For what?"

"For allowing me to show you off to all my friends, and letting me drag you all over Hyrule."

Kafei smiled. "No problem. I've enjoyed it. I can't wait to see what else there is here, Hyrule is amazing."

It warmed Link's heart to hear in his friend's voice how much he already loved Hyrule. It was an addictive place, Link knew, and if Kafei had already been sucked in, there would be no escape.

"First things first," continued Link, "I want to introduce you to Darunia. He's a…an interesting character. Loud and boisterous, but very powerful. He can command the attention of a room in the blink of an eye. He's very kind though, I know he'll like you."

Kafei nodded. "Bring it on," he said.

Link laughed and they climbed the steps to the City.

Just as Link knew it would be, the City was absolutely teaming with life. The Gorons were all bustling about, running down to the little shops and carrying bags and packages to and from their homes. Surrounding the walls, the worker Gorons were busy cutting out rock as they forever expanded the size of Goron City.

"Link!" cried a surprised but ecstatic voice.

Link turned around just in time to see a Goron child sprinting at full speed towards him. He had only a second to brace himself before the child slammed into him and sent them both crashing to the ground. Link struggled to catch his breath while the child launched into a story.

"…and daddy said you were much too busy to come by and visit but I knew you would, I just knew you would! I told him, I said, 'Link and I have a bond since we have the same name and I _know _things. I know he'll come visit because I _know_.' He didn't believe me and yet here you are! I was right, see, I was right!"

Link finally managed to gasp in a swallow of air and coughed out a kind of chuckle. "Hello, Link," he wheezed.

"Hi!" The child beamed.

Link gently pushed the Goron back so he could sit up. Kafei immediately knelt beside him and began to fret. "How are you?" he asked the Goron as Kafei's hands petted over his head and clothes.

The child continued to smile. "I'm fine, I'm turning seven soon. Is that why you're here? For my birthday?"

Link grabbed hold of one of Kafei's fretting hands and hoisted himself to his feet. "I'm fine, love," he murmured and turned back to the Goron. "Actually no, Link, that isn't why we are here."

Goron Link nodded. "That's good because daddy says it isn't for another month. Why are you here then?"

"To visit your father. I want to introduce my friend, Kafei, to him. Is he available?"

"Yep yep! He's in his office, I'll take you to him, come on!" The Goron reached up and took one of Link's hands in his.

Link winced. "Careful, Link, remember I'm not like you. I break easier."

The child giggled and loosened his bone-crushing grip. "Oh right, sorry."

Link's face relaxed as the pain subsided and Kafei laughed.

The Gorons were as welcoming as always and Link and Kafei received many smiles and hellos as they traipsed down to Darunia's room. The door to the office was open and Goron Link told them to go right on inside. Link gave the child his thanks, smiled at Kafei, and led the way inside.

"Darunia?" he called so as not to startle the Sage inside.

"Don't tell me…that can't be Link can it?" replied a deep, surprised voice.

Link stepped into view, a grin on his face, with Kafei in tow. Darunia looked just as he always did. He stood tall and proud, strong, and practically oozed power. But there was a pleased smile on the usually stern face.

"Hello," Link said.

"Brother!" the Goron cried and stomped forward to give the Hero a hug.

Link, of course, choked. "Can't…breathe…"

Darunia laughed and put Link down. "How in the world have you been? It's been _ages_."

"I've been very well, but busy. Things at the ranch are never done. How have you been? And Link? He's gotten so big!"

"Oh, I've been busy as well. What with the Fire Temple, expanding Goron City, and parenting, I've no time at all to spare! Link is doing well, I'm sure he told you his birthday is coming up. Of course, I expect you to be there." He trailed off as his eyes suddenly settled on Kafei. "And who is this…gentleman?"

Link caught the tone and stepped closer to Kafei protectively. Darunia did not like strangers, especially not in his City. "Relax, brother. This is my very good friend, Kafei."

But Darunia did not relax. "His eyes are red," he practically growled.

Link, of course, knew that Darunia would never hurt Kafei but he still felt a desire to push Kafei behind him. "I assure you that he is not affiliated with Ganondorf," he said calmly, for he knew that is what Darunia meant. Though they had not been minions Link had ever had the pleasure of fighting, a fair number of the Sages had been threatened by Ganondorf's lackeys who had all sported eyes as crimson as Kafei's. Link did not blame his friend for being…cautious. He took Kafei's hand in his. "All is well."

Darunia looked to Link, to Kafei, and then to their interlocked hands. Suddenly, he clapped. "Glorious! And friend of Link's is a friend of mine. Come, sit! Are you hungry? You must join Link and I for lunch."

Before Link could answer Darunia clapped his hands again, only not as loudly, and Gorons suddenly began pilling in from a door off to the side of the office. Placed precariously upon their hands and arms were platters of delicious looking foods and beverages and Link's stomach gave an approving growl. Goron food was one of his favorites (at least when they weren't eating rocks).

Link nodded. "Absolutely, I'm starved. Kafei?"

The other man was staring around in wonder and it took him a moment to answer. "Yes, that would be lovely, thank you."

Link smiled. His Kafei, always so polite and proper.

Darunia turned to one of the Gorons. "Could you please fetch my wild child?"

The Goron smiled. "Of course."

The platters of food were settled on a table to the left side of the room before the Gorons bowed and left. Darunia gestured for Link and Kafei to take a seat but then snapped his fingers with a frown and swore in Goronian. "I've forgotten to tend to something. Excuse me just for a moment."

Link and Kafei sat down as Darunia left the room. As soon as he was out of hearing range, Kafei turned to Link.

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"Darunia invited us to join he and Link. What about Link's mother?"

Link shook his head. "Gorons of Darunia's status do not acknowledge a mother Goron once the child is born. I doubt Link even knows who his mother is, but he doesn't care too. That just isn't how it works, here."

Kafei didn't seem to like that in the slightest. His crimson-eyes suddenly burned. "But that isn't fair. Link's mother has every right to spend time with him, to be the parent that she is."

Link shrugged. "In our race, yes, that is true. But Gorons pride themselves on their strength and independence. Females are, in their eyes, weak and are kept nearby solely to continue the species. Not that I'm saying they aren't valued, they just don't have much more of a purpose than to bear children. As far as I can tell, though, they don't seem to mind that."

"I couldn't imagine not being permitted to visit with your child, especially if you got to see him every day from afar." Kafei's tone softened with pain. "How hard that must be for Link's mother…"

Link realized then that Kafei was no longer just thinking about the Gorons. He rose from his seat and walked over to Kafei and took the man's hands tenderly in his own. "Just say the word, Kafei," he said softly. "We will hop on our horses and be back in Termina in five hours."

Kafei shook his head but his eyes were still haunted. Link knelt down before his chair and put his hands on Kafei's legs. "Kafei, you are not a Goron mother. You have done _nothing_ wrong that will grant Anju the right to take your child from you." Kafei winced at Link's words but Link continued. "Your father is the mayor. The Law _will _be on your side."

"I dunno," Kafei muttered. "Anju's mother is a force to be reckoned with."

Link gave Kafei's leg a squeeze. "So is _your _mother," he reminded him with a gentle smile.

A few moments passed before Kafei finally met Link's gaze. "All right?" Link asked.

Kafei nodded and managed a weak smile. "All right, Link."

Link rose to his feet and pressed a soft kiss upon Kafei's lips. "Good."

They remained together for a moment before they heard a boisterous child blundering down the hallway. Link quickly returned to his seat just as the young Goron burst unceremoniously into the room.

"You're eating with us?" he cried in jubilance.

Link laughed. "Of course, you didn't think I'd leave so early do you? I've barely gotten to see my favorite Goron!"

Young Link beamed like the sun and took a seat directly next to Link.

"Now now, Link, don't be a bother," Darunia chastised gently but there was smile on his face.

Young Link bounced in his chair but did as he was told while Gorons came in and began to serve the food and drinks.

Link and Kafei had a wonderful time with the Gorons. During their delicious lunch, Darunia entertained the table with stories of Link's adventure into Dodongo's Cavern as a child, and then the story of when he defeated Volvagia (a story Young Link was ushered out of the room to recount). He told Kafei of how he and Link had become "brothers" and how important a relationship like that was to the Goron race, which is why Darunia had named his only son after him. Kafei seemed completely in awe of the stories he was told and Link couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, but still proud. After the meal was over, because Darunia was so thrilled to have Link visiting, he threw together a small festival where all the Gorons converged onto the ground floor, started a fire, and danced around it. There were a few delicacies made (none of which Link and Kafei could have since they were all various rocks from Dodongo's Cavern). Goron Link even put on a small skit with his friends of how Link defeated the Giant Dodongo (a battle, along with the defeat of Queen Gohma and Barinade, remembered by the people). It was all quite enjoyable.

However, the time soon came that Link knew he and Kafei needed to leave to make it back before midnight. He caught Kafei's attention and beckoned him over from where he was having a very animated conversation with a Goron who was an avid fan of Termina. Link heard Kafei politely excuse himself before coming over to Link.

"Thank you," he said with a chuckle.

Link grinned. "Gorons are easily excitable. We need to head out soon, are you ready?"

Kafei nodded. "Yes." He lowered his voice. "Thank you for bringing me here. I truly enjoyed it."

Link gazed into Kafei's blood-red eyes that shone with affection and gratitude. He smiled. "Absolutely, I'm glad you had a good time."

Kafei turned to around to say goodbye to Goron Link who had just slammed himself into his legs (Kafei had pitched forward into Link's waiting arms who quickly steadied him), and Link watched silently. Kafei knelt down and chatted excitedly with the Goron child. He was smiling and looked comfortable and happy while he consoled the slightly upset Link. Kafei placed a hand on his shoulder and said something that made the Goron's eyes light up and he threw his arms around Kafei's neck (and Kafei's eyes bugged and he gently extracted himself from the vice of Link's arms).

Link watched, and a feeling of such warmth towards the other man bubbled up in his chest. Link smiled. It was hard to believe how much Link cared about Kafei. It was immeasurable and sometimes the feeling was so strong Link couldn't breathe. Kafei was just so beautiful, so kind, so loyal. He was amazing, both inside and out, and Link couldn't believe how lucky he was that Kafei had chosen him.

An idea suddenly came to Link and it was so powerful he almost choked on the butterflies that clogged his throat. A grin spread across his face and stomach did a little flip-flop. He needed to find Darunia, now.

He swallowed and stepped up to Kafei. "Kafei, I need to speak with Darunia about something. I'll be right back, okay?"

Kafei nodded and as Link walked off, the Goron child promptly demanded Kafei's attention again and launched into a story. Link was grateful, he needed Kafei to stay away for the moment.

It didn't take Link long to find the Sage and he made a beeline for him. "Darunia," he called.

The Goron looked up. "Link!" he cried.

"I need to talk to you about something, privately."

Darunia grew serious. "Of course, come with me to my office."

They walked quickly to the secluded room and Darunia snapped his fingers. The door began to close and after a moment, when the room grew still and they were left in silence, he turned to Link.

"What is it, Link? Is Hyrule safe?"

Link nodded. "Oh yes, this isn't about Hyrule. I'm here to ask you a favor."

Darunia beamed, clearly relieved. "Anything I can do, brother!"

Link took a deep breath as his stomach churned in nervous excitement. "You know, of course, that the Goron's Ruby is my favorite of the Spiritual Stones."

"Of course," Darunia replied as though that were the obvious choice.

Link chuckled. "Well, I'm sure you've noticed the affection I have for Kafei."

"That I have, friend."

Link swallowed. "It may not be the right thing to say, but you need to hear this before I ask my favor. Kafei…Kafei has always been the one for me. I met him long ago when I went to Termina, but the circumstances weren't right and he and I were forced to go our separate ways. However, I've never stopped thinking about him, I've never stopped wanting him, I've never stopped missing him. And it was, is, the same for him. He is everything to me and I can't imagine what my life would be like without him now that I've gotten him back."

Darunia nodded. "Yes, I can see the devotion. It's not often you see a love that soul-deep between two people."

The world kind of froze as the word rocketed through Link like a lightning bolt. Love…_love._ It was such a simple yet complex idea, and one that Link had never considered when thinking about Kafei. What he felt for Kafei was so strong, so staggering, that he must have subconsciously thought there were no words to encompass that affection. As odd as it may seem, Link had honestly never considered that he loved Kafei. But the more he thought about it, the more he knew he did. Of course he did, otherwise he would not have been standing before Darunia with a question in mind that would change everything. But why was it only just now hitting him? He shook his head.

"Indeed," he replied and had to clear his throat to get rid of the sudden gruffness of his voice.

"But what about Malon?" Darunia asked.

Link met his gaze and held it, his tone as serious as his expression. "The pain of leaving Malon and facing all the accusatory and angry remarks that are sure to follow is _nothing_ compared to the pain of losing Kafei again."

Darunia smiled. "I will never judge you, brother. The heart wants who it wants and there is no denying it, no choosing another. Tell me, what can I do for you?"

Link felt a surge of gratefulness towards the Sage and took a deep breath to calm his nerves and gather his courage. "I know this is a lot to ask, but it would mean the world to me if you would make me a ring from the Goron's Ruby?"

Darunia paused and stared at Link for a long moment with a calculating look in his too-large eyes. Link remained silent and held the gaze without blinking. It was not the first time Darunia had looked at him this way. When he had first shown up in the City in search of the Ruby, he had received the same look, as though the Goron wanted to ensure his determination. Link was not offended and waited patiently for Darunia to respond.

A few more moments passed before, at last, a grin broke out on the Goron's face. His eyes twinkled and he laid a hand gently on Link's shoulder. "It would be my honor to make you a ring."

Link sighed in relief. "Darunia, thank you so much. You've no idea how much this means to me."

"Do you have any requests?"

Link shook his head. "I trust you will make something beautiful and unique." Link held up a hand. "His finger is only slightly smaller than mine."

Darunia nodded and studied Link's left ring-finger for a second. "Got it. Do you need it by any specific date?"

"No," Link replied. "Kafei and I still have much to do before we reach the point where I will give it to him. Please take your time. Now, what do I owe you?"

Darunia looked offended. "You owe me nothing, Link! You are as close as family to me, I love you as a true brother. All I ask is that you continue to love that man as you do now. It is too beautiful a thing to end."

Link abruptly found himself blinking hard to hold back the tears that sprang into his eyes. He cursed under his breath. It took a moment but when he had composed himself, he smiled again. "You have a deal."

Darunia pulled Link forward and embraced him a bit too tightly. Link said nothing and instead returned the hug with the same enthusiasm. He was unbelievably grateful that the Goron was making him the ring, but he was even more grateful for what it meant. Link knew that by agreeing, Darunia was acknowledging the difficult decision Link was having to make, and that he accepted him and his choice. It was more than he could ever expect from anyone and it touched him on a deeper level than he'd thought it would. Darunia…he truly was family.

"I'll send word when I've completed the ring," Darunia said as Link was released.

Link nodded and stepped back. "Sounds good to me."

Darunia snapped his fingers to reopen the door. They walked out together and Link saw Kafei waiting patiently for him. Warmth flowed all throughout his person, a warmth Link now recognized as love. He couldn't help but smile as he came upon the other man.

"Is everything okay?" Kafei asked with concern in his eyes.

"Everything is perfect," Link replied. "You ready to go now?"

"I am. Darunia," Kafei turned to the Sage. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Darunia waved it off. "No need to thank me. Any friend of Link's is always welcome here. Please, pay us a visit again soon."

Kafei smiled. "Of course."

It took about twenty minutes to finally slip out of the City. Each and every Goron had wanted to personally say goodbye to their guests and Goron Link had clambered over multiple times to shake their hands or give them hugs. However, they eventually escaped and were on their way.

They traveled in silence which left Link to think about the decision he had made today. He felt so silly that he had never considered the face that he loved Kafei. Yes, he had called Kafei "love" on more than one occasion, but the meaning behind the pet name had gone unnoticed. It was the only explanation, though. Why else would he have been willing to go all the way to Termina to see the other man? Why would he be willing to break the hearts of two wonderful women for his own selfish gains? Why would he be willing to uproot both their lives to enter into unfamiliar territory?

It was simple. He was in love with Kafei Dotour.

Link thought about the ring he knew Darunia had already began to develop. He had told the Sage the truth when he said that he and Kafei still had a lot more road to travel before they reached that point. Link's main concern at the moment was ending his engagement to Malon. Link still hadn't decided when or how he was going to do it. And of course as soon as that was over, chances were he and Kafei would immediately travel back to Termina to check on Anju and the baby. Link knew that Kafei would want to stay a few weeks, at least, if the baby had already been born. Link didn't blame him, of course, and like he had told the other man, he had no problem with that. But once Kafei felt he could tear himself away from his child, they were going to need to find a place to live in Hyrule, and Link was going to have to gauge the other man to see if Kafei was ready to be married again, if he even _wanted _to ever be married again.

Yes, Link knew there were still many obstacles to overcome before he could present a ring to Kafei. And yet, even though he knew there was no way to know if Kafei would ever want to take that step with him, he wanted to have the ring made anyway, even if only for what it represented. He wanted to have the chance to bind Kafei to him in every way possible, and to be bound to Kafei in the same way. He wanted to carry that hope around with him, and having the ring made seemed to solidify that hope, that dream of their perfect life together. It was like a promise of what could be, of everything that he had ever wanted since he met the blue-haired man so long ago. The thought alone made him so happy he could scarcely breathe and he knew he wouldn't be able to wait much longer for it…

It was very late when Link and Kafei returned to the ranch and put away the horses; much later than Link had intended. When the time came for Kafei to head towards his room, and Link into the house, Link wondered if he'd be able to watch Kafei walk away. He knew it shouldn't be at all difficult but after everything he had realized about their relationship, about how much it meant to him, going their separate ways even just for the night felt…incredibly wrong.

Something had changed. Before, whenever he touched or kissed Kafei, he had always felt this small twinge of guilt and he'd think of Malon. But now…now the thought of going upstairs to bed with Malon was like a betrayal towards Kafei. Kissing Malon was the wrong thing to do, touching her was the wrong thing to do, and continuing to be with her was the wrong thing to do. Kafei was the only thing that mattered and Link suddenly felt sick to his stomach at what he was doing to the man he loved. He was forcing Kafei to wait for him to build up the courage to break it off with a woman he now knew he had _never _loved. If this is what it felt like to be in love, he had never felt it towards anyone but Kafei. His heart was so full of how much he cared about Kafei, there was no room to love anyone else, and there never had been.

Link swallowed hard. "Kafei…" he whispered.

Kafei had been looking up at the stars and turned towards Link at the sound of his name. Link watched his eyes widen in shock at the look he was sure was on his face. "Link, what's wrong?" he asked. "What happened?"

Link shook his head and, without a word, slammed Kafei against the house and kissed him with a fierce desperation that he had never, ever, felt before.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**: Hey guys! I just wanted to give you a heads up there is some naughty in this chapter, so tread carefully if you're not a fan. Also, I know I said I'd be thanking some people in this update, but it is EXTREMELY late and I have classes tomorrow and I should really go to sleep. As it is, I'm only going to get about 2 hours of sleep tonight. Got to love insomnia, right? *grumbles* Anyway, sorry. You know I love all of you, though, I do! Happy reading! _

_...  
_

**Chapter 8**

Kafei gasped in surprise against Link's lips but Link did not stop. The sudden longing he had for the man before him shorted out all other thoughts. He felt something burning within him, something bright and hot and it coiled around him and around Kafei. It seemed to bind them together in the moment and Link knew that, even if he wanted to, there would be no getting away.

But he didn't want too.

His hands roamed blindly about Kafei's body. He caressed here, squeezed there, teased this, and tweaked that and was only vaguely aware of the gasps and moans and whimpers that vibrated against his lips from the man before him. Link had yet to break the kiss and seemed to be swallowing Kafei whole as his desire and desperation fueled him onwards. He was unaware of the burning in his chest as his lungs screamed for air. In that moment, Link would be consumed in blackness before he'd break away. Kafei and was everything and everywhere and there was nothing but him in the world and Link couldn't stop.

_**BANG!**_

Suddenly, something exploded above their heads and was followed immediately by another two explosions. Link was pitched back into reality as he and Kafei broke apart with wild gasps and watched as a shower of shards fell around them.

Link had blown out the windows of the house.

He stood in shocked silence as Malon suddenly poked her head out of the now open window. Although surprised, her face was set in anger. "What in the name of Farore just happened?" she cried.

Link continued to stare. He tried three times to answer her but something was wrong with his throat.

And Malon lost what little patience she had. "Nevermind," she snapped. "Just fix it please and come to bed. It's the middle of the night!" She disappeared.

There were a few more beats of silence before Link felt hands on his face. He turned to see Kafei staring at him with lust darkened, but clueless, eyes.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

Link glanced back up the windows, to the sparkling bits of glass on the ground, to Kafei, and finally, to his own hands. An awkward laugh suddenly burst from his lips and he fixed the windows with a wave of his hand. He took Kafei's hand in his and led them away from the house and into the barn. When the door shut behind them, he turned to Kafei.

"It was me."

Kafei blinked. "What was you?"

"The windows. I did that." He laughed again.

There was a pause. "You did that?"

"Yeah. Sometimes, when an emotion gets too strong to handle, it'll burst out of my body as a massive explosion." He shook his head, a smile on his lips. "Gods, I haven't lost control like that in years…"

More silence. "So…that was your magic?"

Link nodded. "Yep. Something was apparently getting to me."

Kafei's hand closed around his key. "Apparently. You know…I think I actually felt it."

"My magic?"

"Yeah. There was a moment back there where I felt this burning heat inside my body. It didn't hurt though. In fact, it actually felt…" He shivered slightly in pleasure.

"You felt that too?"

Kafei licked his lips and nodded. "I know it might sound weird but it…held me in place. I didn't want to break away from you, _trust me_, but I have this feeling that I wouldn't have been able to anyway."

Link smiled, sheepish. "Yeah, that was also my magic. I'm sorry, I don't usually let it get out of hand like that."

"Don't be." Kafei stepped forward and his eyes were dancing flames. "Don't be sorry. Tell me, what is it that you were feeling so strongly?"

Link swallowed. Was he ready to tell Kafei that truth? Would it be as big of a deal to him as it was to Link? Had Kafei even noticed that had never said it before, or did he already know but wasn't bothered by it?

He opened his mouth to reply, although he didn't know what he planned to say, and was interrupted by the barn door opening. Link turned and, of course, Malon padded inside. He almost rolled his eyes. She had impeccable timing, it was almost expected at this point that she would barge in on he and Kafei.

"That was rude of me," she said softly. "I didn't mean to yell but I was surprised by the windows breaking, it kind of frightened me. I apologize."

Link snorted darkly without thought. He immediately plastered on a smile and took her hand. It felt dirty. "It's alright. Kafei and I were…working something out and I lost control. I should be the one apologizing."

Malon smiled in a tired away. "Sure. Come to bed now?"

Link nodded. "Okay." He turned to Kafei and was met with blank eyes. It twisted his heart and his stomach churned. "Kafei," he said seriously. "I have been neglecting some work here at the ranch since we arrived. Unfortunately, it needs to be done now before we can continue to sight-see. Do you mind?" He hoped Kafei understood his true meaning.

A light sparked in those crimson pools and Kafei smiled. "Of course not. In fact, let me help you so they can be taken care of faster."

"Sure, that sounds great. Be up at dawn and we'll get started." He smiled and they left the barn. "Goodnight, Kafei."

"Night."

They turned and went their separate ways. It felt unbelievably backwards to let Kafei walk away from him, but Link forced himself to go into the house with Malon. As he pulled on his bedclothes, he imagined it was Kafei in the room with him. When he climbed into the bed, he imagined the warm body beside him was Kafei. And when Malon murmured those three words before she dropped off, Link imagined it was Kafei whom he said them back too…

The night would be long.

Link awoke with the sun after a restless night and was eager to start his day. He knew that with Kafei's help on the work he needed to finish, it would cut the time it took in half. It was a nice thought to wake up too.

He washed and dressed quickly in sturdy but light-weight clothes and headed downstairs. He was pleased to see Kafei already seated at the table.

"M-morning," Link greeted around a yawn.

"Morning," Kafei replied cheerily.

Link groaned. "You're a morning person, aren't you? How do I not know this already?"

Kafei laughed. "I'm just used to getting up early. An– and I needed to for the Inn."

Link blinked for a moment at Kafei's stuttered sentence before realizing what he was about to say, and remembering that they had not told Malon about Anju.

_Good save_, he thought.

Malon sat a plate of breakfast before them, the almost-slip unnoticed. "I think it's nice that you like the morning, Kafei. It's good to start the day in a happy mood."

Link couldn't help but laugh. "Malon, you may be the worst morning person in Hyrule."

Malon shot him a mock glare as she sat down to her own breakfast. "And imagine how much better behaved I'd be if I was used to it like your Kafei, here?"

Link grinned, but not because of her. He liked the way she said _your Kafei_. It was true, Kafei was his Kafei. He flicked his eyes to the other man and saw his cheeks flushed with a light pink but a smile tugging the corners of his lips. Link winked.

"Indeed, Malon," he replied before they all tucked in.

They ate their breakfast quickly and spoke little. Link was almost itching to start his chores, something he never thought he would feel, and so he rushed through his meal. When they all went outside to start their day, Link groaned a little under his breath. He could already tell it was going to be a hot day. Summer was fast approaching and with it came a stifling heat that could rival the Desert Colossus.

As Malon walked off to do…whatever it was she needed to do, Link turned to Kafei. "I was thinking we would start with the corral's fencing today. Sound good?"

Kafei nodded and stretched. "Let's do this."

"And you're sure you don't mind?"

"No, I don't." Kafei shook his head. "Part of me feels terrible for saying it, but the sooner all this is done, the better."

Link nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He took a deep breath and clapped his hands. "Alright, let's get started."

The sun was high in the sky when Malon interrupted their work for lunch. Link stood and admired the work he and Kafei had completed so far and was impressed with their progress. Although they still had a long way to go, a good portion of the front part of the corral was finished. It left him feeling light and happy. At that pace, he and Kafei could have the fencing repaired in a week, especially considering there were quite a few sections that did not need to be fixed.

They ate quickly and got right back to work. Instead of moving around the corral and fixing the rotted fencing in order, Link led he and Kafei to the parts that were the most damaged. He figured if they could get the bigger jobs out of the way first, things could move much faster in the coming days.

By the time dusk rolled around, Link and Kafei were an exhausted, sweaty mess. They had managed to tackle all but a few of the really messed up bits but Link decided they had done enough for one day.

He stood and stretched with a yawn and his back cracked abhorrently. "Din's Fire," he grunted. "I forgot how much of a pain fixing the damn corral is. No wonder I kept putting it off."

"Maybe if you hadn't, it wouldn't have gotten this bad," Kafei groaned.

Link smirked but ignored the jest and looked around the ranch. "Where did my fiancée go?"

Kafei stood up too and winced as he regarded his hands. "I think she went inside to cook dinner."

Link turned to his friend - no, to his lover, and felt sympathy. Kafei's hands were torn up pretty badly. "Oh Kafei, I'm sorry. I should have offered you gloves. I've built up some serious calluses, so it didn't even occur to me."

Kafei shrugged and winced again. "It's okay, don't worry. I heal fast. My back is killing me, though."

Link looked around again to make sure Malon really was inside and out of eye or ear shot. "I can help with that," he said.

He led Kafei to a crate sitting near the barn and gently pushed him on to it. Kafei winced yet a third time but it was promptly erased by relief as Link's hands began to massage his shoulders. Link smirked - he was good with his hands. With one ear cocked towards the door of the house, he moved his hands up to Kafei's neck. Kafei sighed happily and dropped his head down to give Link better access. Link lingered there for a few moments as he rubbed in small circles and felt the tense muscles relax. Before he moved away, he gently trailed his fingers over the skin and Kafei shivered with a soft gasp.

Link moved down his back towards his shoulder blades and rubbed away the tension there. He had heard once that right between the shoulder blades was where people carried most of their stress, and so he was extra diligent. As he traveled further down, he saw Kafei's face begin to twist a little in pain. Link was getting to the sore muscles and so he slowed down a bit. He knew he needed to loosen them up but he didn't want his lover to be in too much pain...

Which was why Link felt surprise rocket through him when Kafei suddenly outright moaned.

"_Harder_," he hissed.

Apparently, Link was not the only one who got his kicks from a bit of pain. Although Link knew there was nothing sexual about their situation, his already half-aroused cock hardened considerably at Kafei's moan. He tried to ignore it, though, and continued the massage with harder circles, just like Kafei…requested.

By the time Link finished, Kafei was practically putty under his hands and Link was getting increasingly more uncomfortable in his pants. However, he handled the situation professionally and stepped away from his lover.

"Feel better?" he asked.

Kafei nodded and stood up. "Yeah, I do. Link that was amazing, thank you." His voice was a little rough.

Link smiled. "You're welcome. I'm just happy to make you feel better."

Kafei stepped forward and Link suddenly found himself pinned against the house. He groaned a little under his breath and Kafei brought his lips to his ear.

"When can I make _you_ feel better?" Kafei whispered in a sultry tone.

Link shifted. Kafei was _not_ helping. "Kafei, we can't."

"You don't want too?" Kafei licked his ear.

Link's knees buckled just slightly. As much as he loved Kafei's dominate, spontaneous side, now was a bad time. "Kafei…" he whined.

Kafei chuckled. "Go take a shower."

That distracted him and Link pulled away and frowned. "What?"

Kafei's eyes were burning. "Since we can do nothing else, go take a shower. I'll take one too."

Link paused. "And…?"

"And…" Kafei ran his hand down Link's chest and grabbed his arousal. Link gasped in pleasure. "I know you need to take care of this. So think of me. Think of me in the shower as the hot, steaming water caresses my body. Think of the way my wet, soaped up hand will grasp around my aching cock and I'll moan in need. Imagine this; as _I_ think of _you_, my hand will start to stroke up and down, slow and teasingly at first and driving me crazy. But I'm so turned on that know I won't last long and so I pump harder and faster. A moan slips out of my lips, it feels _so_ good. The sight of you in my mind makes me even hotter and I know I'm going to come soon. Just as I reach my orgasm I shout out your name and I imagine it's your hand pumping me for all I'm worth, your hand stroking me and making me writhe and twitch and moan. Picture all of that in the shower, and I'll picture you in the same way."

The scene Kafei painted in Link's mind had him panting and trembling in Kafei's arms. It didn't help, either, that while he told the short but delicious fantasy, he had been slowly and torturously stroking Link's erection through his pants. It was too much and Link knew if he didn't finish soon he was going to explode.

He swallowed. "O-okay," he managed to stammer.

Kafei smirked, pulled away, and walked swiftly across the grounds towards his room. Link watched him for a moment before he practically ran to the house. He shouted something about a shower to Malon before he threw himself up the stairs, stripped off his clothing, and jumped under the steaming water.

He had barely wet his hair before his hand grasped around his cock. He moaned and his mind immediately shot to Kafei. He pictured his love, just like he was told, pumping his hand up and down with a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Link began to pull on his own arousal and it twitched with delight in his hand. It didn't take very long at all before the image of Kafei gasping and leaning heavily against the wall as he came pushed Link over the edge. He moaned Kafei's name just as Kafei moaned his and spent himself into the flow of the water.

Sated, Link rested a moment against the wall. He moved his hand away from his now flaccid member and rinsed it under the water. He remained there for another second before he gave a happy little sigh and quickly washed up. It had only been a few minutes, but he wanted to see Kafei again. He wanted to look into those burning eyes, especially after what he knew they both had done, and right under Malon's nose. It felt dirty and sexy and Link smirked.

Downstairs, Malon was alone in the kitchen with the table already set and the food ready to be eaten. Link smiled at her in thanks and took a seat. "Kafei not back yet?" he asked and then frowned to himself at such a stupid question. Obviously he was not.

Malon shook her head. "No but it shouldn't be too much longer. Did you want to wait for him?"

Link shrugged. "I will, but please eat if you're hungry. You worked hard today." A pause. "What exactly did you do?"

She laughed. "I'm still washing and repainting the outer fences. I saw the work you and Kafei did. You guys are really getting along."

"Yeah, you know how much I hate corral work. I want to get it done."

"Of course. I'm sure you and Kafei are eager to finish up so you can look at places to live."

Link choked on his juice. It took a few awkward seconds of coughing before he could reply. "Sorry. Yeah, Kafei is looking forward to it."

Malon smiled. "I'm sure he is."

Kafei chose that moment to enter the house and when Link looked up, he couldn't stop the knowing grin. Kafei winked and took a seat. "Sorry I'm a little late."

"Oh not at all, Kafei. You and Link worked hard today. Are you sure you'll be up to working tomorrow?"

Kafei nodded and popped a bite into his mouth. "Oh yeah," he said after he swallowed. "I enjoy hard-labor."

Malon laughed. "Well, you may be the only one." She gave Link an affectionate smile that Link gave Kafei instead.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N**: Like I promised, here is a quick list of all who have been reviewing and favoriting me the past few chapters. Thank you so much!_

**Renrin Taiho** (_Thank you, again, for reading over this for typos!) _  
**iAxel**  
**andy-matthews  
Witchgirl66  
Mooka Rae**  
**Mirashi**  
**YumiStar  
****theaterandrew  
Lelaspirit  
Flock o' Seagulls**

_Hopefully I didn't miss anyone, and if so, I'm VERY sorry! Let me know and I'll give you a thank in the next chapter. Happy reading guys!_

_**EDIT 2**: I figured it out. Sorry for uploading so many times, I'm having difficulty tonight with formats all across the board. __  
_

**Chapter 9**

The sun was beginning to set and it bathed the country of Hyrule in beautiful shades of orange, red, and yellow. Kafei sighed with content and curled his body closer to Link's atop the mountain. Link smiled and tightened his hold on the other man and planted a kiss softly on his blue hair. It had been almost a month since they had returned from Termina, and Link had brought Kafei to his spot on Death Mountain to commiserate the fact that they had, finally, finished all the chores on the ranch.

"Link, you were right," Kafei suddenly murmured.

"I'm sure I was, but what exactly are you referring too?"

His lover chuckled. "Cheeky. I'm talking about this spot, the view. It's…amazing."

Link smiled. "I know. I used to come here all the time back when I was trying to find Ganondorf. Things were so hectic back then and it felt so nice to come up here and just…breathe." He paused for a moment while memories flooded his mind. "The people were always up in arms. Of course I didn't blame them, but when I was down there with them, I never got a moments rest. They were constantly pestering me about how I planned to save them, who it was doing this to the country, what had happened to their loved ones, would everything be okay...it never stopped. But then I'd come here, and there was nothing but the wind and me. I could think, or not think, which is what I usually did. I would come up here and just…stop. I was no longer the Hero, I was no longer the holder of the Master Sword. I was just Link, a kid who never asked for such a destiny but had it thrust upon him anyway."

Kafei was quiet for a long moment. "Link…I'm sorry."

Link snapped out of his memories and frowned. "Why? About what?"

Kafei sighed. "About you being forced to fight, forced to save everyone. I don't mean just for Hyrule, but for Termina too. I'm not sure why it had to be you, but apparently that is just how it is. It's not fair to you. And I'm sorry. I can understand now why you wished to have the people's memories erased."

"Kafei," Link murmured and kissed his hair again. "You don't need to apologize; it's not your fault. The Goddess…they just made me this way. It's not that I'm forced to fight, not really. I mean, yes, at first it was forced on me. But it didn't take very long until I was fighting because I _wanted_ to. Hyrule is my home, and I was not going to stand by and let some insane Gerudo take over it and turn everything to Darkness. This land was, is, too beautiful for that fate. And so was Termina. After all, Termina had _you_."

Kafei turned his face up towards Link's for a moment before he gently pushed at Link's chest. Mildly confused, Link laid himself down upon the soft ground and Kafei, still curled against his side, lowered his mouth to his. Time went unnoticed after that and soon the sun dropped away and night fell upon them like a blanket.

Some time later, Kafei lay with his head pillowed on Link's chest and Link was tenderly running his fingers through the perpetually soft hair. He was idly thinking about the night he first heard Kafei's voice when he returned to Termina. It made him smile to think of how different things were now than they were then. He couldn't believe that he had ever thought that Kafei didn't want him… It was ludicrous. And then, suddenly, something struck him.

"Kafei?" he murmured, unsure if the man was even awake.

"Mmm?" came the soft reply.

"I just thought of something."

"Did it hurt?" the man chided.

Link smirked but didn't reply. "When I first got to Termina to whisk you away, I heard you and Anju arguing in the hallway about me. You said something to her after she told you I had come so far just to see you. It sounded a lot like, 'sure he did', as though you doubted I came for you. What did you mean? Do you even remember?"

Silence. "Yes, I remember that night. You've no idea how badly I wanted to go see you. I didn't sleep at all…my thoughts were too consumed with the image of you sleeping just below me."

Link waited for him to go on but he didn't. "So…what did you mean, then?"

"You're going to think it's stupid."

"Oh, I will not. I never think anything is stupid with you."

"Well you haven't heard this yet."

Link rolled his eyes. "Come on, Kafei. Do I have to tell you every time you do this how much it bothers me? Goddesses, sometimes I wish I just crawl into your brain and save you the trouble."

Kafei breathed a little chuckle. "Interesting mental image with that one." He was quiet for another moment, but to Link's relief he began. "I was rather hoping you hadn't heard me say that. I forgot what good ears you have." He reached up and gently brushed his fingers across the tip of one. Link couldn't help but shudder in pleasure before Kafei withdrew. "To be perfectly honest, I was scared to see you."

Link frowned. "Why were you scared?"

Kafei looked up towards the heavens. "I think it was because we had been apart for so long that I had convinced myself you were never coming back. And then…there you were. I didn't want to allow myself to believe you had come back for _me_, because the pain would be unbearable if you hadn't. I knew seeing you would only encourage me to hope, and that would've made it that much harder to let you walk away. And so when I said, 'sure he did', it was a failing attempt to convince myself that your return really had nothing to do with me."

A pause. "Kafei, why in the name of Din would I have come back to Termina if not for you?" Link finally asked.

Kafei shrugged. "There had to have been a number of reasons. After all, why would you have still wanted me? I did a horrible thing to you that night when we were children." Kafei's tone had suddenly grown haunted.

Link stared at his lover, dumbfounded, for an immeasurable amount of time. Kafei truly believed that Link wouldn't still want him after all those years? But after a moment, Link realized that he, too, had thought the same things about Kafei. He shook his head in mild frustration and anger. He and Kafei had wasted so much of their lives being apart, when they _clearly_ should have been with each other. Seven years…seven years of pretending to love someone else, while secretly aching for the other man. It disgusted him just as much as it broke his heart.

He sat up and pulled Kafei with him, his hands grasped tightly in Link's. "Kafei, from the moment I met you, from the moment I laid eyes on your odd blue hair and that ridiculous Keaton mask, I have wanted no one but you. You are the only one I see, the only one I think about, the only one I want to share this life with. It's always been you. And if I could go back in time and rectify the _huge_ mistake we made, I would. I…" But he paused. Should he tell him now? Should he say those three words? Those three little words that he himself had only just realized he felt? Was it too soon? Was it too late? Was the timing wrong? Should he wait until after he left Malon?

As the battle raged within him, Kafei's eyes lit up brighter than the stars and he smiled. "And it's always been you, Link." He leaned forward and captured Link's lips in a kiss more unbreakable than a sword wielded from Gold Dust.

Link smiled and melted into the kiss. It could wait. He loved Kafei now, and he would love Kafei in a week. He would love Kafei forever, and so, it could wait.

When Kafei finished assaulting his lips, they settled back down and stared up at the millions of stars twinkling and dancing in the sky. There were a few shooting across the darkness as well, and each one caused Kafei to gasp and point up at it. Link idly wondered if he rarely saw shooting stars, but he didn't ask.

And then, as suddenly as an attack, it came; the moment Link had been half-expecting, half-dreading, and he wished it had come at any other time. The mood between he and Kafei was so sweet, so gentle, and Link watched it all burn away. He closed his eyes and mentally cursed.

"Link…" Kafei had begun, and that was Link's first clue. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you, but I haven't found the right time. I'm still not sure if I should, but I have a feeling if I don't ask now, I may never. And I need to know this, because every time her name is brought up, fire dances in your eyes. What happened between you and Princess Zelda?"

Link heaved a great sigh once Kafei finished talking and sat up again. Kafei was looking at him through his eyelashes in guilt, but there was a burning curiosity in his crimson pools. Link detached himself from his lover and moved to lean against the smooth, rocky wall behind them. There was a very long, heavy pause, before Link spoke. "I told you before, Kafei, that this is not a story I enjoy telling. In fact, I have only recounted it once and I swore to myself that I never would again." Kafei opened his mouth to interrupt but Link held up a hand to stop him. "But you're right; you do need to know this. Zelda will soon be your Queen, as well as mine, and you have the right to know why I…why I _hate_ her."

Kafei's eyes widened significantly at the vehemence Link knew he heard in his voice, but his lover was wise not to say anything.

With a deep breath Link did his best to steel himself before he began the wretched tale. "It all started after I woke up in the Temple of Time, seven years after I entered…"

_Link swallowed hard as he stared at the strange man before him. Sheik, he said his name was Sheik. Sheik of the Sheikah…creative. He took a moment to take the man in, and he had to admit that he was…beautiful. His body was long and lean and graceful, even though he barely moved. Despite his small stature, Link felt the power radiating from his being and he knew that this Sheik was as much a threat as any giant, great beast. His eyes were a deep red and were enchantingly mysterious. Although Link knew he needed to get moving to do…whatever it was he was supposed to be doing, there was something about Sheik that made him want to stay. He had a strange allure that pulled Link in…that entranced him. It wasn't until Sheik kind of barked at him to get going that he shook himself from his reverie and stumbled his way out of the Temple._

_His new body was awkward. It was going to take some getting used to._

_...  
_

_Link was staring up at the entrance to the Forest Temple with a frown, trying to decide how best to get in, when a person literally dropped from the sky. He whipped around, startled, and saw the lithe form of Sheik slowly walking towards him. Link moved to ask him what in the world he was doing there, but was interrupted when the man began to speak again. Link listened patiently, idly curious as to why Sheik felt he had to speak in riddles. It wasn't until he pulled out a harp that Link's ears really perked up. And then…he began to play._

_The notes wrapped around Link like tendrils of silk and caressed every inch of his skin. He couldn't bite back the sigh of awe but he found he didn't want too. The music sounded so beautiful, and when Link opened his eyes to gaze at the Sheikah, he discovered that the man looked beautiful when he played. His eyes were closed and he moved gently with the melody and it was a wonderful combination. Link had no idea how long he stared, mesmerized, before Sheik opened his eyes and prompted Link to play with him. And when Link did, he couldn't help but think it felt oddly…intimate. The notes entwined with each other and around both the men, and it seemed as though it bound them together in the moment. Link wasn't really sure what was going on, but he had a very strong feeling that, even if he wanted to stop playing, he couldn't. There was some strange magic going on, but Link would be lying to himself if he said he didn't like it._

_When Sheik finally stopped playing, Link's eyes fluttered open and he locked eyes with the Sheikah for a moment. And then, in a blinding flash, the man disappeared. It took a few moments for his eyes to readjust, but when they did, Link stared at the spot Sheik had been standing at just seconds ago. He shook his head in confusion. He couldn't figure out exactly what it was, but something drastic had just happened._

_...  
_

_Why was it so hot in Death Mountain? Link wiped the back of his hand across his forehead in frustration to keep the sweat from dripping into his eyes. He hadn't even been there five minutes and he was already having difficulties. Thank the goddesses for that heat-resistant tunic; otherwise he'd be melted Hero goo on the ground by now._

_He walked over to the bridge and was not the least bit surprised that it was broken. Link didn't blame Darunia for trying to keep others from entering the temple. He cast a quick thought back to the small - well, small for a Goron - child in the city. Link was so touched that Darunia named his only son after him… He made a mental note to thank the leader the moment he had a chance._

_And then, just after he used his hook-shot to land safely on the other side of the bridge, he was there. Link had been waiting for him. He knew Sheik would come eventually, and so he had kind of been dragging his feet, despite the suffocating heat of the mountain. Even with that, Sheik was worth waiting for in his mind._

_As usual, Sheik did all the talking. Link listened with rapt attention and every word from Sheik's mouth was like air to him. He drank it all in - the sound of the Sheikah's voice, the way he moved, his eyes. Those eyes…Link was beginning to see them in his sleep. They were so deep, so mysterious. He desperately wanted to know what was going on beyond that Sheikah façade, behind the cowl the man wore. Link imagined what it would be like to gently unfasten it and watch Sheik's mouth move as he spoke. It thrilled him._

_Once they finished playing their song together, an experience that was very quickly become the most wonderful of his life, Link knew Sheik was going to leave. They stared at each other for a long moment, and although Link couldn't place it, something was dancing in Sheik's eyes. Link kept their gazes locked together, and he suddenly felt a desperate need to catch the Sheikah before he disappeared again. And just as he thought it, Sheik began to step backwards and away. Link tried to catch him, but fire suddenly danced before him and he stopped dead in his tracks. He could still see the Sheikah beyond the flames, with what looked like an almost teasing expression in his eyes. And then, he was gone._

_He shook his head and grinned a little lopsided grin before he continued on his way into the temple. Link would see him again; Sheik had promised. He always promised, and he always kept it._

_...  
_

_Link rolled his eyes. Where the Fire Temple had been much too hot, the Ice Cavern was worse with its cold. He shivered violently after his less than impressive "battle" with the White Wolfoe. He couldn't understand why Ganondorf kept putting them in temples to try and defer him. It was hardly worth the effort… The energy he used didn't even help to warm him up, and as though in response, another tremble rocked his body and he groaned. He had to get out of there, now._

_But of course, just as he always did, Sheik suddenly appeared to stop him. Link's heart promptly leapt into his throat and he barely managed not to grin like an idiot. Suddenly, the cold didn't bother him nearly as much. In fact, it was welcomed if it meant Sheik would stick around._

_Before Link could say a word, Sheik began his tale of what was going on using riddles for Link to decipher later. Link listened but kind of wished Sheik would just stop for two seconds so Link could talk to him, actually talk to him. There were so many things about Sheik that Link wanted to know, but he never got a chance to ask him. It drove him nuts, but in a way that made Link shiver for a whole new reason and left his skin tingling after the mysterious man disappeared._

_And it was no different this time._

_...  
_

_Fear rocketed through Link as some dark force picked up Sheik as though he were nothing and tossed him across the grounds. He ran over to the fallen Sheikah and readied his sword and shield as the dark force slithered its way over to them. Link wasn't sure how in the world he was supposed to stop it, but nothing kicked Sheik around and got away with it. Not if he could help it._

_But of course, he couldn't. The force picked him and tossed him about like a ragdoll too, only when he crashed back down on the ground he blacked out. It was mildly embarrassing to come to knowing Sheik had watched him drop into unconsciousness, but when he finally opened his eyes, the man in question was mere inches from his face. All embarrassment faded and in its place ran a burning desire that tingled beneath his skin. Sheik's eyes were practically smoldering as they bore into his, and for the first time, Link could see emotion in them. He was concerned for Link, and the thought made his heart leap into his throat._

_After a moment, Sheik audibly swallowed and stepped away from Link. He helped him stand before immediately launching into the tale of what had just transpired in the usually quiet town of Kakariko. Link tried to listen but the image of Sheik's eyes after he awoke had burned its way into his mind and he was unable to shake it. As though from far away, Link heard the words that prompted him to play a song, and so he did. It was as it always was…exhilarating, intimate, and wonderful. But this song…it had an eerie feel to it. There was something mysterious and dark and unknown about that song, and it reminded Link so much of Sheik. The notes lit a fire all across his nerves and licked at his heart. Something was happening with that song…he had never felt something so strong before and it just about stole his breath._

_When he and Sheik stopped playing, Link immediately looked to Sheik's eyes to see if the other man had felt it too. As usual, he could not read a single thing in those deep, dark pools, but he didn't care. There was no fighting it anymore. For the past few months, he and Sheik had been dancing around, playing cat and mouse with each other, and Link could stand no more. The Nocturne of Shadow…it was as though it spoke to Link. It seemed to say to him that he needed to pursue this mysterious Sheikah, to stop the games and make it real._

_And so, he did. With absolutely no warning, Link pounced on the other man, ripped his cowl down, and crushed their mouths together. Sheik gave a little silent gasp of surprise, which allowed Link the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the Sheikah's mouth. In the back of his mind, he was mildly concerned Sheik would bite him, but all fears disappeared when Sheik moaned softly and kissed Link back with the same vigor. Link ran his hands down Sheik's back and relished in the way his lean muscles twitched and flexed under his ministrations. Sheik's hands fisted into Link's (much shorter at that time) hair in such a vice-like grip that Link wasn't sure he'd be able to step away without losing some. Instead, he pushed their bodies even closer together._

_They remained lip-locked together for what felt like an eternity. There was nothing in the world but Sheik and Link lost himself there; his taste, his body, the quiet sounds he was making…they were all driving Link crazy. He found himself entirely intoxicated. Sheik was always so in control; he never let any emotion slip, never let his body give away what he felt. And yet now, he was sighing and moaning and arching against Link like a cat._

_Link had never felt this way before, had never felt so strongly for another person. He wasn't sure what it was, what it meant. All he knew was that he never, ever wanted this moment to end. He wanted to be twined together with this strange Sheikah forever and never let him go._

_He wanted Sheik to be his._

_...  
_

_They took some time to put out the fires and make sure everyone was alright before Link and Sheik slipped away. Link knew he needed to go after Impa and save her from the awfulness in the Shadow Temple, but he just couldn't rush off right away. His body was still on fire after his snog-fest with Sheik and he was aching for more. Impa was an extremely strong and gifted warrior, she could hold off for just a few more hours._

_There was an empty home near the entrance to Death Mountain and so that is where Link and Sheik went. They both knew they didn't have a lot of time, and so the moment the door closed, they were on each other again. It didn't take very long before they stood before each other, clad only in undergarments. Sheik was still wearing his hat and cowl (which had promptly been refastened after Link released him earlier) and so Link stepped over to the other man. With gentle hands, he pulled away the fabric to take in Sheik's entire face._

_He was the most gorgeous thing Link had ever seen. His skin was flushed from desire and it tinted his cheeks, almost like a blush. His lips were swollen from their previous kissing and a pink tongue suddenly darted out to moisten them. Link shivered a little and for a moment was unable to tear his eyes away from that mouth that had been so forbidden for so long. He couldn't help but think of other things that mouth would be good for, and the jolt of longing he felt after that thought was so strong that he forced his eyes away to see Sheik was still wearing that blasted hat. He pushed it impatiently from his head and watched as a cascade of golden blonde hair fell around the man. Link stared in awe, curious as to how that small of a hat managed to keep hidden all those long tresses. The sight before him was so intoxicating that he was unable to wait and Link, again, brought them together in a heated, desperate kiss_

_"I've been waiting a long time for you, Hero, and for this," Sheik murmured after they broke apart._

_"Next time be more obvious, then, so I won't have to figure out if you were telling me you loved me or talking about my Zora fiancée," Link said breathlessly as he pulled at Sheik's tight shorts._

_Sheik said nothing in response and soon he and Link were a tangle of arms and legs, grunts and moans and sighs and whimpers. Link wanted to prolong their union as long as he could, but he had never done this before and the pleasure was too much for the both of them and together, their worlds exploded into stars._

_Before Link left to save Impa, Sheik pulled him close for a deep, affectionate kiss. There was a quiet whisper of well-wishes, and Link promised he would be safe. And so, when he headed off to the Shadow Temple, it was with a smile on his face and warmth in his heart. He would see Sheik again soon, Sheik had promised. And he always kept his promises._

_...  
_

_Link's world tilted violently and he wondered why he didn't go flying with it. He felt dizzy and confused and he needed to sit down. Except, he couldn't, because the person standing before him turned off his ability to function properly. It just didn't make any sense…it snapped his mind and left him staring blankly at her unmistakable face._

_Where his Sheik, his perfect, mysterious, intoxicating Sheik had stood just seconds before, now stood Princess Zelda. Her blue eyes were round with trepidation, fear, pity, and joy. In the back of his reeling mind, Link idly noticed that she was flickering back and forth between them and seemed unable to come to a decision on which to feel. Well, Link was having the same problem._

_What the hell just happened?_

_After a long, long silence between the two, Link found his voice. "Where is Sheik?" he asked with a calmness he had no idea he possessed._

_Zelda bit her lip. "Link…you must understand, it was necessary for me to hide my identity in fear Ganondorf might find me."_

_It took Link a moment to register what she said, and an even longer moment to connect the dots. But once he figured it out, he knew it all. "So…so it was you all along." Link swallowed hard as rage and despair began to build inside of him like a giant wave, precariously close to crashing and engulfing everything it touched._

_The man he had been with just the other night, the man that had helped him through all his trials, the man who kept him going even when Link wanted to quit, the man Link adored…was not real. It had been Princess Zelda all along. She had been playing him, playing his emotions in order to get Link to do what she could not. She used him so that he could awaken all the sages, because she was too damn weak to do it herself. He felt betrayed, rejected, inconsequential, and it made him want to scream._

_But then, as suddenly as the emotions were there, they were gone. It was as though he just clicked off, and Link could no longer feel anything. He was empty. He turned back to Zelda and knew his eyes were blank and void of all emotion or thought._

_"Link," Zelda said hesitantly, but he did not reply so the princess pressed on. "Time is of the essence, so I can't really explain this in full detail but I promise, after we've defeated Ganondorf I will tell you everything. For now, I have much more crucial information to provide."_

_And so Link listened. He took in every word she said, but only because what she said was necessary to finishing his quest. The sooner he took out Ganondorf, the sooner he could get away from this wretched woman. He could leave and never look back, which is exactly what he planned to do._

Link's tale died down and he stared unseeingly to the world beyond the mountains. He didn't realize it during his story, but now that he was finished he could feel an aching in his hands. He glanced down and saw they were balled into tight, cramped fists and he relaxed them immediately.

It had been so long since he had relived those memories. He hadn't told Kafei everything, but he told him what he needed to know, and probably what he hadn't wished to know. Link wasn't sure if he should've shared the night he and Sheik spent together, but he didn't think Kafei would have truly understood just how much Sheik meant to him if he hadn't. After all, they hadn't even done that yet, and Link was head-over-heels for Kafei.

The silence was long and tense. Link refused to break it and chose instead to lay his head back against the rock and close his eyes. It wasn't until he felt a presence next to him that he cracked an eye open and saw Kafei staring at him.

"Link…I had no idea. I am so, so sorry," he whispered.

Link shrugged but said nothing.

Kafei seemed dissatisfied with that. "I'm serious. What she did to you…that was awful. How could she? I mean…Goddesses Link I don't even have words to express how angry that makes me. Did she have no common courtesy, no common _sense_? She's a princess for fuck's sake, one would think they would've raised her to be better than that."

The fact that Kafei had just sworn so heatedly broke Link from his trance. He turned to his lover and saw that he was shaking in fury. Link felt a little better at seeing Kafei so riled up, just because of what happened. He had been worried Kafei would feel jealous or hurt or something so he was thrilled to see that it pissed him off, as well.

"Yeah, you would think," he replied but couldn't quite get the dead out of his voice.

Kafei shook his head and swore again, which actually made Link smile. He took one of his lover's hands in his, and pulled him up to stand with him. "Thank you," he whispered.

Kafei was still spitting angry, but his voice softened. "For what?"

Link buried his face in the crook of Kafei's neck in an obvious, but silent, plea for comfort. "For caring," he replied in that same quiet tone.

His lover's arms came up and wrapped Link up tightly against his body. He traced patterns lightly on his back while another hand pet his hair. "You're welcome. I'm sorry I asked you to go through all that; I can see how much pain it caused you. I promise I will never ask you to relive it again, nor will we ever speak her name."

Link nodded against his skin. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"I do have a quick question though."

Link winced. "Okay," he replied with trepidation.

"Is he why you grew your hair out so long?"

"You caught that, did you?" Link breathed a very small chuckle. "Well, yes, that was partly it. I loved…Sheik's hair. I thought it was beautiful, and so I wanted to see if I could get mine to look like it."

Kafei suddenly nuzzled against Link's hair. "I am certain that yours is ten times better than any Sheikah's."

Link smiled. "Let's hope so."

And although Link knew it was time he and Kafei headed back to the ranch, he decided instead that they would camp up on the mountain together. He had to be honest with himself; the last he wanted to do after telling that horrible story was trek back down a mountain and lay down in a bed with Malon. The thought alone made him ache a little with loneliness. No…tonight he needed to be with Kafei. After a few more minutes of cuddling and petting, Link stepped away and unpacked some blankets and pillows from his shrinky-dink bag. He placed a blanket and the pillows down on the ground, and he and Kafei laid down upon them. Kafei shifted about so that Link found himself curled tightly against his side, and he was glad to have his lover's arms wrapped so tightly around him. They pulled the extra blanket over top them, and together, they fell asleep under the stars.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **Two updates in one week! I never do that. I've had some extra inspiration these past few days, though, and I was so excited to put up another chapter that I couldn't wait a week. Luck you guys!_

_I'd say sorry about the ending, but I'm not. Heh. *ducks the flying objects*_

_Happy reading! ^_^_

_...  
_

**Chapter 10**

The moment had arrived. There were no more excuses, no more reasons to not just go and get it over with. The chores were completed and the ranch was in enough working order to practically run itself for next little while. The time was now.

And Link was scared shitless.

It was two days after he and Kafei had spent the night on Death Mountain, something that had understandably irked Malon. When they had returned the following morning, she had promptly given them a lecture that had them both wincing in shame. Link wisely decided that he better wait to talk to her after that, out of both respect and cowardice.

However, he no longer had that out. It was a beautiful day - the sun was bright, the sky was a lovely blue, there was a slight breeze that kept the temperature relatively tolerable, and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. The horses were calm, the cows were off grazing peacefully, and Malon was in the house making the three of them some lemonade to enjoy. There was absolutely nothing to do be done that would prolong the inevitable storm. It made Link's stomach twist up in fear and slight nausea.

_If the people of Hyrule could see their Hero now_, he thought miserably.

Link took the opportunity while Malon was gone to share with Kafei his…hesitance.

"Link," Kafei said when he stopped talking. "Just because we've finished what we needed to do, does not mean that this has to happen _today_. If you aren't ready, we can wait a few more days."

Link shook his head. "We've been waiting for…going on a month already."

"So?" replied Kafei with a shrug. "What's another few more days? This is much harder for you than it was for me. You haven't had the…luxury, I suppose, of being caught."

"That could be arranged," Link griped.

Kafei laughed. "No, you have to do it the old-fashioned way."

"I don't want you to have to wait anymore, though," Link countered. "We need to get back to Termina."

Kafei's eyes fluttered away to a different world for a moment and flickered with a touch of longing and sadness. After a moment he blinked and came back. "You need to do this on your terms, Link. Not mine. Don't feel rushed because of me."

But it was the anxiety Link saw, coupled by the other emotions battling one another in those crimson pools, that made up his mind for him. He took a breath and tried to find resolve within himself. "No…you shouldn't have to wait any longer. And Idon't want to wait either. We're so close; just one more obstacle and it's finally _over_."

Kafei smiled. "Indeed. And you're sure?"

Link nodded. "I am absolutely sure."

"Sure about what?"

Link turned around just as Malon set three glasses and a pitcher of lemonade on the table before she joined them under the umbrella cover. "About being done with the chores," Link covered easily. It was true, he was very happy to be done.

Malon smiled. "For now, anyway."

"At least with the big stuff," Kafei added.

"Yes, that's true." Malon replied, and then she moved to pour them each a glass of lemonade. "So, Kafei, Link tells me you want to find a place to live here in Hyrule."

Kafei stilled just a fraction. "Yes, that's true."

"Why?" Malon asked as she sat back. "I mean, I know Hyrule is beautiful and I personally love it here, but what is wrong with Termina? Don't you have family there who will miss you?"

Kafei didn't react in the slightest, but Link felt it was a gut-punch question and he winced a bit. "My parents are there, but I'm certain they will be fine," he replied simply. "As for Termina, I can't say I won't miss it. I was born and raised there, and I love it dearly. But I have to admit that the busy city life is rather tiring. I'm ready for a quieter, simpler life, and I believe that Hyrule is the perfect place for that."

Malon nodded knowingly. "I can understand that. I can't stand the city. Even going down to Castle Town is exhausting to me."

"Indeed. And if I ever want to return to Termina to visit, it's not all that far away."

"Exactly! You know, it'll be nice to have a friend living here who can actually come by on occasion." Malon placed a hand atop Link's. "According to Link, he has a whole bunch of friends, and yet the only one who ever comes to visit in the young Saria."

Link immediately removed his hand but covered by taking a deep drink of his lemonade and then holding on to the glass. "Saria is older than us, Malon," he corrected after swallowing. "And I've told you before, my friends are all very busy taking care of their people. The only reason Saria can come is because the forest is so protected, and even she can't stay too long."

Malon shrugged. "Still, they should at least stop by to say hi. They _are_ coming to the wedding, aren't they?"

Link averted his eyes for a split second before holding Malon's gaze. With a shrug, he replied. "Last time I checked they were planning too." Of course, Link hadn't asked any of the Sages about it since the invitations had all been sent out, and that was almost a year before he went to fetch Kafei.

Malon scowled. "I just don't know how you can deal with such unreliable friends."

Link felt a jolt of indignation and anger. "They aren't unreliable, Malon, they are just _busy_. If I was in trouble, they would be there to help me in…in no time." He was about to say "seconds", but Malon, of course, had no idea that they could travel that quickly.

She held up her hands. "Okay, okay, jeez. No need to snap at me."

"Sorry," Link said, but he didn't feel it. "You just don't know anything about them. They've done so much for me, helped me out so much, that I can't help but defend them."

Malon nodded. "Of course, you love them. I'm sorry; I shouldn't speak badly of them."

"I do love them," Link replied. "I wouldn't be anywhere without them."

"They sound like wonderful people, Link," Kafei interjected with a knowing smile.

Link winked in return. "They are."

Malon looked between them for a second before she suddenly gave a huge and dramatic gasp.

Startled, Link snapped his gaze to her. "What?" he asked, bewildered.

But the woman was grinning like a fiend. "I've just had a wonderful idea!" she practically shrieked.

Link braced himself for the exact opposite. "And what was that?"

She leaned forward eagerly. "Link, the wedding is only a couple of months away and you still don't have a best man…"

_Oh no_, Link thought.

"So I was just thinking that Kafei should be your best man!"

Kafei snorted violently into his lemonade but tried to cover it with a cough. Link wanted to glare but the sheer amusement on his lover's face stopped him. Well, at least Kafei thought it was funny. Link, on the other hand, felt a little spasm of panic and irritation.

"Malon, I'm…I'm not sure Kafei will even be here for the wedding. And I don't really need a best man. In fact, I'm perfectly content _not _having one."

"Oh no, friend," Kafei said and it was obvious he was desperately trying not to laugh. "It's bad luck not to have a best man, and I couldn't do that to you."

Link's eyes widened for a moment in shock. What was Kafei doing? He quickly neutralized his expression and smiled. "That is so kind, Kafei, but really, I'm fine."

Malon crossed her arms across her chest. "Link, what is wrong with you? Why don't you want a best man?"

"Because…" Link was grasping at straws. He was so not prepared for this discussion. "Because I was doing it out of respect for you," he finally spouted out.

A pause. "What?" she asked.

"I was doing it out of respect for you, Malon." Link wasn't exactly lying, but he certainly wasn't telling the truth either. "I thought it might upset you for me to have a best man, since your father can't come. You know, since he's _your _best man."

Kafei brought a hand to his mouth to cover up his burst of laughter.

"Bless you," Malon said to him distractedly as she stared at Link. "That is…so sweet of you, Link. I had no idea that was your reason. I just thought you were being difficult."

Link almost deflated with relief. "Nope, it was all for you."

Malon smiled hugely and her eyes brightened. "Oh Link…you are the only best man I need."

At that, Kafei could take no more. He leapt from his chair as though it bit him. "Excuse me," he choked out before he practically ran from the table. Link could hear his muffled laughter as he retreated.

Malon blinked. "What's with him?"

"Allergies."

A few hours later, long after Kafei had found some sort of calm within him, the two of them were seated at the table together again. Malon was off writing a letter to Talon's caretaker, so Link knew she'd be gone for a long time. The moment she was out of earshot, Link turned to Kafei.

"What in the name of Din is wrong with you?" he almost shouted.

Kafei had the decency to look sheepish. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just…snapped I guess."

"I'll say," Link replied with a roll of his eyes. "You're lucky Malon is so…naïve." Link was going to say dense, but that was just mean.

"Yeah, I know. But Link…it was so funny. You have to admit it was hilarious. I mean, think about it, every time we think we're getting close, it's like Malon is _always_ there. She says these random things that will never, ever happen, she accepts our banter as nothing but friendly, she walks in on us all the time, and yet she's never caught us. How could that _not _be funny? This whole situation is like a…like a practical joke."

And even though Link wanted to feel put out, he couldn't help but agree with his lover. "Yeah…yeah, it is," he replied with a small chuckle. "Still, don't do that again. You threw me to the wolfoes."

Kafei grinned and gave him a quick kiss. "I won't, you have my word."

"Thank you. I'm going to need your support for the rest of this evening."

Kafei sobered up immediately. "So you've decided to do it today?"

Link nodded slowly and his gaze moved to something far beyond the ranch. "Yes, it's time. I can't put this off anymore. Every day, every hour, every minute that passes with she and I together is a lie. I can't keep doing that to her, it's not fair. And no matter when I do it, it won't be easy. Whether I do it tonight, or wait another month, it's going to break her heart. _I'm _going to break her heart…"

Kafei reached across the table and took Link's hands in his. "Link...this is going to be hard, there's no way around that. You have to be one-hundred percent sure that this is what you want to do, because once you go through with it, there is no going back. It will be only forward from that point." He took a deep breath. "So are you _sure _this is what you want? Is there a single doubt in your mind that you want this, want us?"

Link turned back to his lover. Again with the uncertainties… "Kafei, do you really doubt me that much?" he asked softly.

And Kafei could not meet his eyes. "I don't doubt you. I just…want you to be sure. I want you to be happy."

"This is not the first time you've brought up my commitment. What have I done to make you think I would go back on what we've done?"

Kafei sighed. "It's nothing you've done, Link, it's…your eyes. There will be times when you look at her, and I can see the turmoil there, I can sense your trepidation. I know that you love her, love the life you lead now, on some level. If you uproot that for me, and then come to realize it was the wrong decision, I don't want…" He paused. "I don't want you to resent me for it later on."

Link stared at him for a very long time as those words hung heavy in the air. Even though it wasn't the first time he had heard this, it still shocked him to his core. Link was beginning to wonder if Kafei would every truly trust him. Or, trust himself even. As the regarded his lover, he began to realize something. It was not only Link he doubted, but his own feelings. It was Kafei who ran Link off the first time, and the man was having a hard time now accepting the fact that it hadn't worked. Link had returned to him, and like Kafei said on Death Mountain just the other night, he was still trying to keep up some walls in case everything came crashing down. He didn't trust himself or his feelings enough to really accept Link was here to stay.

It both warmed and broke Link's heart.

He leaned forward towards the other man and forced him to meet his gaze. "Kafei, listen to me. I will not say this again, so you better believe it this time. I. Am. Not. Going. Anywhere. You failed to run me off the first time, so why would you believe I would run off on my own? You've got me trapped, and I couldn't escape even if I wanted too." He pressed their lips together as though to seal his own words, and to stop Kafei from opening his mouth. "And trust me, I don't want too."

Kafei's eyes were still closed from the kiss and it took a moment for them to flutter back open. "Okay," he said softly. "I believe you, I trust you."

Link shook his head. "No, it's not just me you need to trust; you need to trust yourself. You need to let your walls come down and just _feel_. I know you're trying to protect yourself, but there's nothing to protect yourself from. You've got to stop telling yourself I'm going to back out. Do you understand me?"

Kafei swallowed. "Yes. I'm sorry, Link, I –"

But Link silenced him with another kiss. "That's enough, love," he murmured against his lips with a smile.

His lover smiled as well and kissed him back.

Such a tender moment couldn't last, however, and soon it was almost nightfall and Link was sitting with Kafei on the bed in Malon's old room. They were not saying anything, but words were not needed here. Kafei held one of Link's hands in his as Link tried to work up the courage to leave this safe, secluded room and seek out Malon. He knew he needed to go soon because he didn't want her to begin fixing dinner. The last thing any of them needed was a full belly before the world stopped spinning. Link wouldn't be able to eat, anyway. His stomach was too upset.

And yet, he couldn't get his body to work. It hadn't been easy to think about this moment, and now that the time had come to live it out, it was borderline impossible. His hands were shaking quite a bit and Kafei gave the one he held a squeeze of encouragement. Link felt awful for his lover seated so patiently at his side. He knew it had to be hard for Kafei to watch Link battle within himself to go or to stay. Even though they had discussed this very thing earlier, it didn't mean Kafei had moved forward at all. In fact, Link was positive that he hadn't. It made Link feel worse to know that Kafei had to be thinking this was Link trying to choose between them. Of course that wasn't true, but his lover would see it no other way. He had to move, if only for Kafei's sake.

With a deep breath, Link finally found it in himself to stand. Kafei promptly stood with him, pulled him close and brought their foreheads gently together. Link closed his eyes and relished in the small gesture of comfort for a moment before he tore himself away. Link opened the door and moved to leave, but turned and glanced at Kafei once last time. His lover gave him a nod, one Link returned, and then he left.

The door closed with such finality that Link felt a jolt of panic and almost went back inside. _No,_ he thought to himself. _Now who's being the doubter? Kafei will still be there when you get back. You _need _to talk to Malon now. Go, get it over with. Go, get it over with. Go, get it over with_.

He repeated that like a mantra to himself over and over as he traveled what felt like the longest journey of his life.

He found Malon seated at the kitchen table with a piece of parchment in her hands. Her forehead was a little puckered up while she read, and Link kind of smiled. She looked adorable when she read. Her eyes darted up to his when he closed the door, and a grin broke out across her face.

It twisted Link's stomach. Why did she have to be so happy every time she saw him?

"There you are," she said. "I was wondering when you were going to tear yourself away from your friend." She placed her parchment down and stood up. "So, what would you like me to fix you for dinner? I was thinking I'd make something special, to thank you and Kafei for everything you've done for me the past month."

Link closed his eyes and swallowed. _Now or never…now or never…now or never… _

Now.

"Malon…sit back down, I need to talk to you about something."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **You guys are lucky. At the other site I'm posting this story, it has to be done all special like (which is super complicated) because there isn't enough gay in this chapter to suit them. -grumbles-_

_Anyway, happy reading!  
_

...

**Chapter 11**

Malon's eyes widened a fraction. "Okay…" she replied slowly and sat back down.

Link swallowed and took a seat himself. He was unable to look at the woman seated across from him, in fear he would chicken out. He knew he needed to do this, but that did not make it any easier, and having Malon just a few feet away worsened it all. It intensified his feelings of nausea, of hesitance, of excitement, of dread, of fear… It must have stood out vividly in his eyes because Malon suddenly reached across the table and took his hand.

"Link?" she asked gently.

He closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. The poor girl…she didn't deserve this, didn't deserve for this to happen to her. She was much too sweet, too loving, too vibrant, and Link was moments away from destroying her. Would she ever be the same after tonight? Would she be able to bounce back? Link couldn't be certain, and the thought broke his heart. How could he do this? This wasn't like him…he never sought out to hurt someone else for his own gains. It was selfish, and Link was usually so self-sacrificing. Even if it meant his world would burn, Link never hesitated to bring someone else their happiness. He thought back to Kafei and the night things ended with him. Even though it felt like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest and replaced it with a stone-cold rock, Link had been willing to help Kafei find his "true love".

With a jolt, Link realized something. This, between he and Malon and Kafei, was exactly same situation, except that their roles were a bit different. Link now played Kafei, Malon played Link, and Kafei played Anju. Link was going to break the heart of a woman who loved him more than anything so he could be with the one that _he _loved more than anything. The only thing was, Link meant it. He was not leaving Malon for her sake…it was a completely selfish act and it made Link disgusted with himself.

Could he really do this? Doubt suddenly started to sink into his mind like a poison. It wasn't like he was unhappy with Malon…in fact, he was quite content with his ranch life. Malon was a perfect person to spend the rest of his life with. She was patient, she was understanding, she hardly ever made things difficult for him. Malon was…safe. He loved to work on the ranch, despite all the noise he made about it, and it was secluded enough that he was never pestered by the people of Hyrule. He didn't really _need_ to ruin her life…he could live the life she wanted. It would be hard, but Link could live the lie.

But that's what it would be. _A lie_.

No…no this had to be done now. He just had to accept that no matter what he did, someone would be hurt. If Link chose Kafei, Malon would be devastated, and if Link chose Malon, Kafei would be devastated. And no matter how much he hated what he was about to do, the thought of breaking Kafei's heart was almost unbearable. In his mind he imagined how Kafei would react if Link told him he had gone back on his word after all. The man's eyes would flash with too many emotions to decipher before going heart-wrenchingly blank. Kafei would nod and say, in that quiet tone of his, _of course you chose her. I knew I hurt you too much when I pushed you away all those years ago, Link. I don't blame you at all. I hope you'll be happy here, that's all I ever wanted for you_.

The thought alone almost brought tears to Link's eyes. And with that, he found his resolve. "Malon…there are things that you don't know about me," he finally said. "Things you don't know about when I was in Termina as a child."

She nodded slowly. "Okay, so tell me. You know I'll always listen to you."

"Yes, I know." He took a deep breath. "I'm not really sure how to begin, so I guess I just…will. Kafei and I met pretty soon after I arrived in the city."

"Wait," Malon interrupted. "Is this story about Kafei?"

Link almost smiled but he couldn't quite find the energy to do so. "Yes. But Malon, I have to ask that you not interrupt this tale. I know how you are, but please refrain. It'll make this easier."

The woman nodded and to show that she could do as instructed, she pretended to zip her mouth shut.

Link shook his head with a breath of a chuckle before he continued. And once he started, it was like he couldn't stop. The story practically poured out of his mouth. "As I was saying, I met Kafei pretty soon after I arrived. It didn't take very long before we became…close. He was the one I would turn to anytime I was having problems or needed someone to listen. He helped me out in any way that he could, and after a while I began to rely on him for everything. He was…is…my best friend.

"A few days into our friendship, I found out that he had a fiancée. Yes, he had a fiancée at such a young age," Link interjected before Malon could speak. "That is a part of the tale you don't know. Kafei…was not actually a child. He was under a curse that made him appear to be an eleven-year-old, but he was seventeen in mind and soul. Much like me, he was a man trapped in a child's body." For Malon knew that Link had once lived a different life in Hyrule, though she was never given any details other than that he had traveled extensively through time.

"For a while, we didn't let his fiancée get in the way of our…friendship. In fact, as far as I was aware, he never even thought about her when we were together. But I guess he was haunted by the thought of her when I was away, because just when I thought we couldn't be any closer, just when I thought I might like to move to Termina, Kafei sprung on me that he wanted me to help him reunite with her."

Link had to pause a moment as memories and ghosts of old emotions rocketed through him. It had been so long since he'd told this tale and it was almost as difficult as talking about Sheik. Malon squeezed the hand that she still held to encourage Link to go on.

He swallowed. "It was the hardest thing I had ever done, and I had been to Hell and back on multiple occasions in Termina. Kafei had been such a good friend over the months I spent in that city, and yet he was willing to toss me away so that he could be with Anju again. Of course I helped him as best I could, but I felt so alone and rejected. Kafei and I had spent almost all of our free time together, but once he told me he needed my help, I hardly ever saw him. Things got…difficult for me after that.

"It took a few days finally bring them together, but when I did, I don't think I had ever seen Kafei look any happier. It just about made it all worth it, but there was still this ache in my chest. Saying goodbye to such a good friend was a lot harder than it should've been. I never quite got over that."

Malon finally spoke, and Link was actually surprised she had managed to keep quiet for as long as she did. "Of course you didn't, Link. He was like a brother from what I can tell, and he forgot all about you. I don't blame you for going back to try to rectify what shouldn't have been lost."

Link nodded and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "You're definitely right about that, our relationship should never have ended. What we had was more special than anything."

"It _is _more special, dear. He's still here for you; it's obvious he regrets what he did. By the way, what happened to…Anju, you said her name was?"

"Yes, Anju." Link took a breath as things began to get very serious. "Well, she and Kafei were together when I got there last month. According to Anju, Kafei started to age regularly after I left and so they got married a few years ago. And she was…expecting."

Malon frowned. "But Kafei said he didn't have family there besides his parents. I don't understand."

"He doesn't have family there anymore, not really. About a week after I got there, Anju and Kafei got into a huge fight and she kicked us both out."

"Oh my goodness!" Malon gasped and then she paused. "So that's why Kafei is here, isn't it? He doesn't want to go back to Termina because of Anju."

Link nodded. "That's part of it, yes. But…there's something else, something much bigger, that keeps Kafei by my side."

Something must have changed in Link's expression because Malon suddenly straightened up and took both his hands. "Link, what's wrong?"

He was mildly surprised that she had so easily seen the abrupt detachment he knew was in his eyes as he tried to steal himself for his next words. His mouth tightened into a hard line and he forced his voice to be strong. "Malon, I'm sorry but I'm leaving."

There was a long pause. "What?" she asked with bewilderment in her tone.

Link shook her off and sat back away from her. "I'm leaving."

"Okay… Where are you going? Are you done telling me that story? It doesn't really seem like it's over." It was obvious she had no idea what was going on.

"You're right, it's not over. In fact, it is long from over."

She shook her head. "Link, I'm sorry but you're not making any sense. Where are you going? Do you not need me to fix you dinner?"

He almost laughed at that, but it would've been a bitter sound. "No, don't fix dinner. None of us will be able to eat it."

Malon rolled her eyes. "By the Three, Link, if you don't explain yourself I'm giving up and leaving you here. This is driving me nuts."

"I'm leaving _you_, Malon," Link said sharply. Or, he meant for it to sound sharp, but his voice broke just slightly at the pain that lanced through his heart.

There was a very long, heavy pause. Link stared at Malon and saw she had averted her eyes the moment he spoke those words. Her blue eyes frantically darted about as though she were searching for the meaning of Link's words on the table. They were flashing with a few different emotions but she seemed unable to decide which one to feel. Link swallowed hard and tried to look stoic and keep his own feelings hidden. It was incredibly hard to watch her like this, and Link knew it was only the beginning. It was going to get much, much worse.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she looked back up at him. "What…do you mean?" she whispered.

And Link couldn't keep his hard façade up. He could hear the brokenness in her quiet words, and he realized that he couldn't do this the way Kafei had when they were children. He needed to be patient, understanding, sympathetic, and try to make this as easy as he could on her. Malon was too fragile a soul for anything less. He promptly softened his expression, as well as his voice. "What do you think I mean?"

She shook her head and dropped her gaze. "I don't know. I'm confused, I don't…" her voice trailed off as she began to think. It took her a very long time to finally come to a conclusion and Link waited in silence. "You're leaving…me. As in…you're calling off the wedding?"

Link nodded. "Not just the wedding, Malon. I'm afraid this is the end for you and me." He was trying to keep his voice gentle but he could feel emotions stirring within him.

"But…but why?" Malon replied in that same broken tone. "Did I do something wrong?"

Link took her hands. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. You've been wonderful."

She shook her head again. "Then why, Link? I must have done something. Please, tell me what it was so I can fix it…"

Link swallowed. "Really, it was nothing you did. It's all me."

She jerked away. "Oh, the 'it's not you, it's me' line? Please Link, don't give me that."

He felt a little relieved that she snapped at him. "I'm sorry, but in this instance, it is very true."

The anger was zapped from Malon's eyes and was replaced again with sorrow. "Please…please just explain this to me, explain what I did. I just can't understand this. I must have done something, Link. We were just fine before…" and then, her eyes widened and gave a little gasp.

Link winced. _Here it comes_, he thought.

"It's…it's Kafei," she whispered and brought a hand to her forehead. "Farore's Wind…you're leaving me for Kafei. You two, you weren't just friends in Termina, were you?" Link did not reply and Malon dropped her hand to look at him. "Were you?" she repeated.

After a moment, Link shook his head. "No Malon, I'm so sorry, but we weren't."

She swallowed. "And…you went back for him. That's why you went to Termina. And Anju threw you out because you got _caught_."

Malon had never been this sharp before, but she was putting together the pieces as though she had known this puzzle all along. Link remained silent as she spoke to give her all the time she needed to talk it out.

"No wonder you were so saddened when Kafei chose Anju…he left you for her. I never knew why you spoke so highly of this man. But…but now I get it. You…you…" And with hardly any warning, the woman burst into tears. "You love him!"

Startled, Link reflexively moved towards her but checked himself and instead reached for her hands again.

"No, please don't," she wept. "I can't…I just can't." She sniffled and tried to calm herself down. Link waited, his hands balled into fists at his sides. He hadn't been prepared for this to be so difficult. "Can you…" She sniffed again. "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"What do you mean?" he replied immediately.

She wiped frantically at her watering eyes. "I would like for you to tell me about this past trip to Termina, and what is going on between you and…and Kafei."

Link hesitated. "Malon…I don't think you want to hear that. It's going to be hard for you."

"I don't care," she snapped. "I want you to tell me. You owe me that much."

He heaved a sigh. "You're right, I owe you _at least_ that much…"

…

Malon was still weeping when Link finished his tale. He didn't blame her…he had told her it would be hard to hear. To know that the person she loved was having an affair was one thing, but to hear Link dish it all out for her was something entirely different. Link felt so awful for Malon and was thoroughly disgusted with himself for ever putting his fiancée in this situation. If she hated him until the end of his days, it would be more than he deserved.

Malon sniffed. "Link…I don't know what to say…"

Link still wanted to take her hands, to comfort her as best he could, but she was keeping them out of reach. "You don't have to say anything, Malon."

"No, I do." She heaved a shaking breath and seemed to tense up a bit. "Okay."

Link waited for her to go on, but she didn't. "Okay, what?" he replied.

More tears filled her eyes. "You can go with Kafei."

Link blinked and felt a frown tug his lips. "What?"

"You can go with him," she repeated in a choked voice. "I won't stop you."

He continued to stare at her, unable to process what she was saying. "What do you mean, I can go?"

Malon huffed. "Link, I'm trying to tell you that it's okay for you to leave," she said thickly. "But you're not making it easy."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. Why wasn't she fighting him? Why wasn't she yelling and calling him despicable and disloyal and a liar? Why was she just…caving? "Why, Malon?"

She furiously wiped at her eyes and sniffed again. "I can see how much you love him and I can hear it in your voice. It's what you want and it'll make you happy. And that's all I care about."

"But…but what about _your_ happiness?" Link asked softly.

She met his gaze and her lower lip trembled. "That doesn't matter."

Link couldn't stop it. Abrupt tears sprang into his eyes and he felt a surge of pity for the woman. "Oh Malon…"

She choked. "Please don't start crying," she begged. "I'm having a hard enough time as it is. If you start, there's no hope for me."

But Link couldn't help it. He felt so pained for her. He knew that she felt just as strongly about him as he did for Kafei. Link _was _Malon's Kafei. He remembered so clearly how much pain he had felt when Kafei left him for Anju. It was almost too much to bear to think that he was hurting Malon in the same way. "I'm sorry, Malon, truly. I never meant to hurt you." He tried to keep his voice steady.

She kind of whimpered. "I know, Link. You've never hurt me before now."

Link squeezed his eyes closed against another surge of emotion. "Why are you being so compassionate? I don't deserve it."

"Of course you do, Link. You –" Her voice caught on a sob but she kept going. "You can't help who you love and I…can't begrudge you for that, even if it isn't…if it isn't me."

Link watched in despair as she hung her head down and began to shake with silent sobs and her hands came up to cover her face. He couldn't just stand idly by while she wept, not when her tears were so thoroughly the fault of his actions. He stood and gathered her up into his arms and held her tightly to him. After a beat of hesitation she returned the embrace and buried her face in his chest. "You're too forgiving, Malon. I don't deserve anything more than your utter loathing and the worst of words. I'm a terrible man to put you through this…"

It took her a moment to reply. "I could never hate you, Link, no matter what you've done. I love you…with everything."

Link nuzzled his face into her hair. "Just remember, Malon, that you've done nothing wrong. Please do not let my actions tonight make you doubt yourself. You were a wonderful partner and an even better fiancée. You will make a man more deserving than me very happy and he'll be lucky to have you."

"I just…I want it to be you, Link," she whispered softly as her tears continued to soak through Link's shirt.

"I know," he murmured, but he could think of nothing else to say and so they both fell silent.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N**__: Hey you guys! I just wanted to let you all know **this chapter is rated M**, so if such things offend you, I'd suggest skipping around. Also, I'm certain that you will have questions after this chapter is over, so feel free to ask and I'll answer to the best of my knowledge._

___Happy reading! _

___EDIT: I had to take this chapter down, and then upload it again. Sorry about the double submission alert.  
_

___...  
_

**Chapter 12**

"It's done," Link whispered and he plopped down on the bed.

Kafei took a seat beside him after setting down the bag Link had brought with him. "Are you all right?" he asked softly.

Link heaved a sigh. "I'm fine I guess. A little shaken, though. Malon wasn't as hostile as Anju…" He paused and closed his eyes. "Although I wish she would've been."

"What do you mean? Why?"

"All she did was cry. The entire time, she was sobbing. It made everything extremely difficult, for both of us."

Kafei nodded. "I'm so sorry. What did she say?"

Link opened his eyes but stared, unseeing, at the wall. "She thinks it's her fault. I tried to tell her it wasn't but she'll never believe me. When I finally broke the news to her, she just rolled over and said okay. She didn't even try and fight me…" He quickly told Kafei exactly what had transpired between him and Malon.

"Oh Link…" Kafei said when he finished. "That must have been hard."

He sighed again and rubbed tiredly at his eyes, but said nothing in return. He felt so emotionally exhausted and all he wanted to do was just curl up and sleep. He couldn't even get excited about the fact it was over, that is was _finally over_. There were no more obstacles in he and Kafei's path and yet Link felt nothing.

"What should we do now?" Kafei asked and pulled Link from his trance.

He kind of shrugged. "Malon said we could stay the night but she wants us gone in the morning. She said she won't get in the way."

Kafei nodded. "Then we should sleep."

Link nodded with him but before he could move to get ready for bed, Kafei's hands were in his hair. He sat very still while Kafei's fingers untied the black ribbon and dropped it onto the floor. He then felt his lover's hands in his braid as he gently pulled the pieces apart and combed through it. It was not meant to be sexual at all but a silent means of comfort, and Link savored every minute of it.

"Let's get this shirt off," Kafei murmured softly in his ear and he dropped the silky strands to help Link pull off the piece of clothing. "Now your boots," Kafei continued. Link kicked them off. "Pants next." So Link pulled those off. "And into the bed."

Link climbed his way into the bed and snuggled under the covers. Kafei joined him a few moments later, clad in only his boxers as well, and pulled Link over so that the Hero's head was pillowed on his chest. He held Link tight against him as he resumed his earlier activity of running his fingers through Link's hair.

Link shivered. "You've no idea how amazing that feels," he murmured with eyes closed. "I love it when you play with my hair."

The other man smiled. "And I love to play with your hair, so it all works out, doesn't it?"

Link gave a little "mmphf" in reply but he was already drifting off to sleep in the arms of his lover.

…

What had to have been only a few hours later, Link was awoken by something. He stretched and yawned a little before he sat up and blearily rubbed at his eyes. It was then that he realized he was alone in the bed. It took a moment for confusion to settle into his sleepy brain but when it did, he frowned and looked around the room. Where was Kafei?

_He probably just went to the bathroom_, he thought but just as he was about to lay back down, a sound reached his ears.

Link cocked his head a bit and looked around the room once more, only this time he sharpened his senses. There was something not right about that noise and he knew he needed to place it before he felt comfortable enough to go back to sleep. It took him a moment, but eventually his eyes landed on the source.

It was Kafei, of course. His lover was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall opposite the bed, far away from the window. That was why Link had missed him the first time; Kafei was hidden quite well in the shadows. From what Link could see, it looked like was sitting perfectly still with his knees drawn up to his chest and his head resting on his arms which sat atop his legs. Link continued to stare at him in curiosity, but before he could decide whether or not to just leave him there and go back to sleep, the strange noise sounded again and Kafei shifted on the floor.

All at once, Link realized _exactly _what that noise was. Kafei was weeping.

His heart kind of did a somersault in awe but he didn't get up right away and instead he watched in wonder. He had never seen Kafei cry before and it was entrancing. The man sniffed again and gave a little whimper, and it was that sound that had awoken Link. Something was very wrong, Link thought, to make his lover cry like this, or cry at all. He threw the covers back and walked over to the man and knelt before him.

Kafei's head snapped up but he didn't wipe the glistening wetness from his eyes or face. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Despite his current state, his voice was perfectly clear. "Yeah, you did." Link lifted a hand to catch a stray tear leaking down his lover's face. "Kafei, what is it?" he asked softly.

The man shook his head. "Nothing, I promise. I have no idea why I'm acting this way." Link made a face at him. "Link I swear, I'm not just saying that to shut you out."

"Something must be wrong, love, or else you wouldn't be crying."

Kafei kind of shrugged. "I…I really don't know. I mean, one minute I was sleeping, and the next, I'm awake and looking at you and then all the sudden I started to cry. I'm sorry; I know you've had your fill of tears tonight."

Link smiled warmly. "Please, Kafei, your tears are exceptionally more important. You said you were looking at me?"

He nodded. "You looked so peaceful, so beautiful, lying there next to me. I was thinking to myself how lucky I was to have you. And then I realized that I really did have you, that you were mine." More tears filled the crimson eyes. "I realized I didn't have to share you anymore."

And at Kafei's words, the idea finally hit home. Link grew very still as he considered what Kafei had said, as well as the past month or so compared to the last seven years. He couldn't believe so much had changed in so little time, and what a drastic change it was. It was hard to imagine, even as he knelt in front of Kafei in the darkness, that it was…over now. After all, when it came to he and Kafei, it was the unavoidable truth there was always, _always_ something in the way. Before Link had left the busy city of Termina, there was that cursed moon, Sakon's theft, and the dreaded Carnival of Time that had ruined everything. Upon returning to Hyrule, it was the seven years of time wasted as Link wondered if he should even bother going back, and then it was just how far away Termina was from his land. That was followed promptly by the discovery of Kafei's marriage to Anju and their expected child. It was at that point Link had felt that all was irrevocably lost; however, Kafei came through for them both like a beacon of hope. But even as he did so, their trials were not over. Malon had still awaited Link's return in Hyrule, and she proved to be the hardest thing to overcome.

But the amazing, most liberating thing about it was…they _had_. Kafei was right, Link really _did _belong to him, and he belonged to Link. Anju and Malon…they were but distant, overcome trials now. It was just the two of them and no one else. No one to pretend around, no one to lie to, no one to hurt. If they wanted to kiss, they no longer had to look around and make sure they were alone. If they wanted to hold hands, they didn't have to hide it behind their backs. Their affection could be shouted from rooftops and it didn't matter if anyone heard. The thought made Link's heart swell so much it was almost painful. He reached forward and gathered Kafei into his arms in a tight embrace and buried his face in his hair.

"Gods, Kafei, I love you," he murmured.

His lover stilled at the words and for a panicked-filled moment Link wondered if perhaps he had spoken too soon. "And I love you, Link." Kafei gave a sigh of contentment. "I've been waiting and waiting to hear you say that. For me to say that."

Link smiled and his heart soared as though it had taken flight out of his body. "Why didn't you say it, then?" he asked playfully.

"It wouldn't have been proper to ask such a commitment from you while Malon was still in the picture," he answered matter-of-factly.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course," Link replied with a touch of teasing sarcasm before he pulled away a bit and brought their lips together.

Link was immediately thrown by the amount of shock he felt at their kiss. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before, not even during the magic-bound kiss they had shared before. The touch of Kafei's lips to his own sent a warm, electric tendril of heat zipping all the way down his body to his toes. It made him shiver a little and as he deepened the kiss and his tongue teased against Kafei's in a dance only the two of them knew. They neither fought for nor denied control as they relished in just the feel of their kiss.

Link had a brief thought of how it was like their first kiss as a couple, and the thought made him whimper a little in happiness and desire. He pulled Kafei up off the floor and carefully navigated them towards the bed, never once breaking away from his lover. Kafei followed willingly and allowed Link to push him until his legs hit the back of the mattress. Link's hands began to roam blindly and for a second they just stood there, still caught up in the other, before the need for air forced them apart with wild gasps.

Link took that moment to drink in his lover. Kafei's crimson eyes were alight with excitement, but his face still glistened from the tears he had shed in his happiness and it made him look all the more gorgeous. It just about stole Link's breath away. The man was panting a little from their extended kiss and his fingers were curled almost claw-like at his sides as though at any second he was going to attack Link.

Link shuddered at the thought and his hands were on Kafei again. He ran his fingers up his lover's bare chest before he shoved him backwards. Kafei gave a quiet gasp upon hitting the mattress, but when he looked up at Link there was a predatory look in his eyes. Link smirked and climbed atop him.

"Is that a challenge I see in your eyes?" he whispered into Kafei's ear.

"Why don't you find out?" Kafei whispered back and before Link could reply, Kafei gently bit down on his ear.

Link gasped in pleasure but Kafei did not give him a chance to retaliate as he scraped his teeth along his ear and nibbled down his neck. Link shivered and tried to stay very still, though the urge to grind his hips into Kafei's was almost undeniable. He managed not to, but just barely. With shaky arms, he waited until Kafei finished and when he did, Link jumped on the opportunity to take over.

Instead of assaulting Kafei's ears, as he usually did, he went for Kafei's neck as he had done Link. He kissed every bit of skin he could and occasionally swirled his tongue in places that he knew drove Kafei wild. He waited, but not once did Kafei snap his hips up. It seemed his lover had caught on and refused to be the first to crumble. Link smirked. He'd make Kafei beg before the night was over, he was sure of it. Kafei's ears were his ultimate weakness and Link knew it wouldn't take much before the smaller man was whimpering and writing beneath him. However, he continued to wait and chose instead to move down Kafei's chest.

He brushed his hands gently across the pale, smooth expanse of skin and relished in how it twitched beneath his fingers. Kafei's eyes were closed and his brow was furrowed slightly in what Link could only assume was concentration. He dipped his head down to the hollow of Kafei's neck and swirled his tongue around and inside it before he kissed his way down towards a nipple. He took it into his mouth and Kafei whimpered and tensed but other than that he did not move. While Link gently nibbled the hardening bud, he brought his free hand up to pinch and tease the other. His lover groaned and arched his back just slightly and Link stopped only to switch to the other nipple once he had fully ravished the first. Kafei gave a little whimper and Link couldn't help but smirk. This was going to be easier than he thought.

He returned to Kafei's lips after a few moments and captured them in an eager kiss. His tongue trailed across the soft skin before it dipped inside and brushed the roof of his mouth. His lover moaned and kissed back with vigor and with that he effectively took over the kiss. Link surrendered and allowed Kafei the control, a decision he almost immediately regretted.

As though Kafei had just been biding his time, as soon as Link dropped his guard, Kafei hooked his legs around Link's and somehow managed to flip them over. Link gasped in surprise and stared up at his lover who sat atop him with a devious smirk on his face. His face was slightly cast in shadow but his red eyes were alight with triumph and that, combined with his smirk, made the man look almost evil. The sight shot straight to Link's quickly hardening groin and he almost moaned.

Kafei was glorious.

The man did not waste a second as he dropped himself down upon Link and promptly attacked his ears. Link hissed in pleasure. His lover knew exactly what to do and before long Link found himself almost panting with desire. Kafei licked, nibbled, and bit every inch of skin he could reach and when he finished tormenting one ear, he switched to the other, and on and on it went. He waited just long enough for one to become sensitive again before he would pounce, and it kept Link on his toes and on the verge of whimpering.

When he seemed thoroughly satisfied, Kafei moved down to Link's neck and then to his chest. He paid the same special attention to Link's nipples and he had with Kafei's, and Link had never realized before that moment just how sensitive he was in the area. The moment Kafei's teeth closed over one of the buds, he cried out and slammed his head into the pillow beneath him. His back arched as though trying to get closer to Kafei's mouth but he somehow managed to keep his hips firmly in place. Kafei grumbled a little and the vibrations only heightened the pleasure Link felt. He reached his hands up and fisted them in Kafei's hair, unsure if he was trying to force him away or bring him closer. After a few moments Kafei switched to the other nipple, just as Link had done, and the sensations started all over again, fresh and new. Link bit down on his lip so hard it was wonder he didn't draw blood.

"Never knew you liked this so much," Kafei whispered in a sultry tone.

"Me n-neither," Link managed to reply through the haze in his brain.

"Imagine how much better it could feel," Kafei continued in that same tone of voice, "if you would simply arch your hips."

Link shook his head but could not form words to retort.

Kafei chuckled and Link actually whimpered as his breath ghosted over his skin. "Suit yourself, but you know you want too." And as though to prove his own words, Kafei's hand began to slowly slide down Link's stomach towards the now hard bulge in his boxers. However he stopped just at the waistband of the fabric and dragged his fingers teasingly back and forth across Link's skin. Link groaned and writhed under Kafei's ministrations and tried desperately to fight against the urge to buck upwards. He had been certain it was he that was going to break Kafei, but instead Kafei was just seconds from breaking Link. It was an unexpected turn of events but it would taste a lie if Link said he didn't _love it_.

He knew he was just moments away from begging Kafei to touch him, or to at least stop acting like he was going to, but his brain was too befuddled to form enough thought to gasp out either request. His eyes fluttered open and he stared up at his lover as though his eyes could convey what he couldn't ask, and he was a little thrown at what he saw. Kafei was watching Link with such a mesmerized expression on his face, as though he was fascinated with what he saw. Link realized that Kafei had never had Link in such a situation before and his lover was drinking it in. It made Link smile despite the pleasure coursing through is veins and it cleared his head enough so that he could move.

With deliberation, he reached up and palmed Kafei's stiff erection through his boxers. Kafei gasped and fell forward a bit and the hand on Link's skin stuttered to a stop.

"What are you doing?" he whispered with eyes clenched shut.

Link pushed himself up. "Winning," he replied into Kafei's ear and then he licked it.

Kafei moaned and Link took that moment to flip them over, again. He smirked, happy to have his control back, and finally pounced on his lover's hypersensitive ears. He tormented the man, just as Kafei had him, and loved every second. Kafei was gasping, whimpering, and pushing against Link's hand that continued to stroke his clothed arousal. Link knew it was kind of cheating, but he didn't care. He was getting desperate to move on past the foreplay, but he wanted to make sure he made the most of this moment. Even in his hazy, pleasure-filled mind, he was aware of what a moment it was and how important it would be to both of them.

And for once, Malon would _not _be interrupting them.

Link almost laughed, but the pain of leaving her was still there and he couldn't quite manage it. Instead, he brought his hands up to cup Kafei's face and moved away from his ears to kiss the man again with a tenderness that suggested something more. Kafei stilled a bit beneath him as he kissed Link back in the same gentle manner as he tangled his fingers in Link's hair. They exchanged a few of these soft kisses before Link pulled away from him.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked as he brushed a few stray strands of hair from his lover's eyes. "Don't say what you think I want to hear, I want you to think about this. It can wait."

Kafei stared up at him for a long moment, and Link was glad he was truly considering Link's words. Link knew without a shadow of a doubt that Kafei had never done this before, and he wanted him to realize the seriousness of it. Granted it had been years since Link's one and only time, but he was just slightly more experienced than his lover and he felt it was his duty to ensure Kafei was okay. He was not at all anxious as he waited for Kafei to come a decision and while doing so he gently petted Kafei's hair back again. His bangs were a little damp with sweat and that's when Link realized it was quickly becoming very hot in their room. He smirked a bit.

After a few more seconds, Kafei took a breath and took the hand petting his hair in his. "Link, I love you, more than anything in the entire world."

Link smiled and the words made his heart jump again. "And I love you," he replied softly. "It can wait, then."

Kafei shook his head. "Let me finish. I love you, more than anything, and you don't know how long I've been waiting for this. Of course I'm ready."

"And you're absolutely sure?" Link asked.

His lover nodded. "Yes, Link, stop worrying so much. I do have one question, though."

"Anything."

"Why did you wait so long?"

Link cocked his head. "I thought that would be obvious."

Kafei kind of looked away. "Well I mean, I know that Malon and Anju were part of it…"

"They were certainly one of my reasons. I didn't want to completely dishonor them, nor ourselves. However there is another, and it was a lot more important to me than either of them." He gave Kafei a quick kiss. "That reason was you."

Kafei blinked. "Me?"

Link nodded. "Yeah. I know you've never done this before, and I didn't want it to happen with either of the women still in the picture. It would have tainted the experience, and I couldn't have that, not for you. I have another reason, though it's a bit selfish I'll admit. If either Anju or Malon were still around when it happened, I feel it wouldn't have been as good. In the back of my head, I would know that despite it all, I wouldn't have you all for me. No matter how you looked at it, I would be sharing and I didn't want that." Link lowered his voice. "I wanted you to be mine, first."

Kafei shivered a little. "I am yours," he replied in a husky tone.

"You soon will be," Link murmured and he brought his mouth to Kafei's again.

Kafei mewed softly as he wrapped his arms around Link's head and trapped him in the kiss. Link smiled and allowed Kafei to ravish his mouth while he trailed his fingers down his chest towards his boxers. He hooked his thumb under the waist band and gave it a little tug. Without a drop of hesitation Kafei lifted his hips and helped Link maneuver the last article of clothing off.

Link pulled back from his lover and shucked his own boxers before he, for the very first time, gazed upon Kafei's naked body. He had always thought Kafei was good looking but having the man exposed in all his entirety with the moonlight splashing across his porcelain skin, he saw that Kafei was devastatingly beautiful. It almost too much for Link to stand. His breath caught in his throat and for a moment he didn't move, didn't breath, as he drank in his lover. He idly noted that Kafei was looking at him in the same manner and he seemed unable to look away. For a time they both stared at the other in wonder and desire and neither one made a move.

That is, until Kafei kind of stretched out on the bed and sighed in a way that made Link's cock twitch. He wasted no more time and climbed back atop his lover. As he brought their lips together once more, Kafei snapped up his hips to meet Link's and both men moaned at the pure sensation sent reeling through them. Kafei did it again and Link actually broke away from the kiss with a groan and dropped his head onto Kafei's shoulder. It felt so delicious that Link could scarcely think of anything save for the pleasure building within him. He knew this couldn't go on very long or else the night would end much too early.

"Kafei," he moaned into his ear. "In the draw to your right is some oil. Grab it."

Kafei promptly did as he was told, though he fumbled a bit as Link continued to grind their arousals together. When Kafei's hand closed around the oil he handed it up towards Link who grabbed it and coated three fingers on his left hand. With deliberate slowness, he ran the fingers down the cleft of Kafei's ass until he reached his entrance. He could feel how tense Kafei already was so to try and loosen him up he circled his index finger around the bundle of nerves. His lover's breath caught in surprised pleasure at the sensation and his eyes fluttered shut. Link continued to tease the puckered muscle until he felt Kafei began to relax and that's when he carefully inserted the digit into Kafei's body.

Kafei gasped and all at once Link's efforts disappeared when he tensed up so much Link could hardly move. "You have to relax, Kafei," he whispered gently.

The man groaned a little but Link could feel that he was trying to do as he was told. To help him along, Link used his other hand to pet Kafei's hair, brush across his ears, his lips, his chest…anything that he could reach, save for his lover's erection. It had softened a bit in discomfort but before long Link knew it would be standing tall, and Link didn't want Kafei to feel he was rushing him.

It took a few moments before Link was able to pump his finger in and out of Kafei's body and Kafei responded accordingly. The more Link moved, the more relaxed his lover became and soon Kafei was actually pushing back against the finger within him. Link smirked and gently eased his middle finger inside to join the other. Kafei tensed only a little before Link was able to move the digits in a scissoring motion. His lover cried out in bliss and slammed against Link's hand.

He chuckled. "Eager are we?"

Kafei moaned as Link's fingers continued to move. "I want it, _please_."

Link raised an eyebrow at the begging. Well, that didn't take long at all. "I have to make sure you're ready. You're still much too tight."

"I don't –" Kafei hissed in pleasure. "I don't care."

Link hesitated only a moment before he added the last finger. Just as he suspected, Kafei tensed up again and it took a few seconds for him to get used to it. But once he did, he was pushing against the fingers with desperate, keening sounds. Although Link wanted to ensure Kafei truly was ready, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep himself in check. All of Kafei's moaning and whimpering had Link achingly hard and it was almost impossible to deny the smaller man's begging. He just barely managed to by reminding himself over and over that the first time he had done this, he had thought he was ready as well but it turned out he was not and the initial entrance was almost excruciating. Link refused to put Kafei through that and so despite his lover's words, he continued to push his fingers in and out until he was certain his lover was stretched out enough.

When he was satisfied, he extracted his fingers and Kafei whimpered at the loss of contact. Link pushed himself up kissed Kafei again. "Are you sure you're ready, my love?"

"Yes," Kafei growled out and Link chuckled against his lips.

"Alright then," and he took hold of Kafei's legs and prompted him to wrap them around his waist. Kafei followed suit and when he had done so Link picked up the previously forgotten oil and spread it generously across his own arousal. He closed his eyes and gave a hiss of pleasure which quickly turned into a groan when Kafei brushed his hand away and coated the oil himself. He pulled at Link slowly and deliberately and threw in an occasion squeeze that had Link panting in no time. It took a few seconds for his brain to catch up but when it did he batted away Kafei's hand. His lover smirked but the playful look disappeared when Link held the base of his cock and angled himself at Kafei's entrance. His lover took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and dropped his head against the pillow. Link felt a little bad for him, but he had to concentrate so he only kissed his lover's thigh to try and comfort him.

With an extreme control that he hadn't known he possessed, Link began to push forward into Kafei's entrance. He whimpered in pure bliss…Kafei was so _tight_. The pleasure was otherworldly and it took even _more _control not to just start plowing into the man before him. He sank his teeth into his bottom lip to stifle the sounds coming from his throat, but he was unable to stop them. It seemed to take an excruciatingly long time but, eventually, Link found himself fully sheathed in his lover's tight heat. He remained perfectly still, save for his trembling arms, while he waited for Kafei to adjust. Link opened his eyes to gaze down upon the smaller man and felt a pang. Kafei's eyes were clenched shut and his hands were balled into the sheets. He was breathing in and out very slowly but Link could hear the shakiness. It made him almost want to pull out but he knew it happened to all during their first time. Instead, he turned and planted more kisses and nibbles to Kafei's inner thigh to try and ease the discomfort.

It took a little longer than usual before Link felt the man beneath him slowly began to relax. Link still hesitated, unsure if Kafei was really ready, before his lover began to squirm. Just that small amount of movement had them both moaning. Link couldn't have stopped himself then even if he wanted too. He kept his pace slow, but he carefully eased in and out of Kafei's body.

"Oh shit," Link groaned. It felt so amazing; he couldn't rightly believe something that good could exist. It took so much effort not to lose himself in the pleasure.

However, Kafei was an entirely different story. After only a few shallow, slow thrusts, Kafei arched up and pushed back against Link as hard as he could. Both men gasped out and Link forgot himself and slammed into his lover. Kafei gasped and desperately tried to meet him again.

"W-wait," Link panted. "I don't…want to hurt you."

Kafei shook his head. "You won't, please, please," he whimpered.

Link growled a bit. "You're not making this easy on me, you know." He watched as Kafei turned his head to the side a licked a bead of sweat from Link's arm. Link's clenched his eyes shut and shuddered in pleasure.

"Good," Kafei replied and met Link's thrust again with vigor.

Link lost it, then. He couldn't fight against his lover anymore, and why should he? If Kafei wanted it that badly, then who was he to deny him? He swallowed hard before he let himself go, hard and fast. Kafei gave an appreciative cry and quickly fell into Link's rhythm.

It didn't take much more from that moment. It had been far too long for both of them, and that coupled with the pure ecstasy of their union was enough to break a man with the stamina of gold. Link could feel his orgasm building and he knew his lover was in the same boat as him. However, there was something about Kafei's face that told Link something was wrong. His brow was furrowed up in concentration despite the moans and whimpers pouring from his mouth. It took a second but then Link realized what the problem was, for it had happened to him as well. Kafei was having a hard time surrendering to his climax. Link dropped himself down closer to Kafei's body and, without breaking his tempo at all, used his left hand to stroke his lover's dripping arousal and nibbled and licked one of his ears.

Kafei gasped and moaned. "Oh gods…" His tone was breathy. "I'm gonna…"

Link gave his lover and particularly rough stroke. "I _want _you too."

The man whimpered and kind of shook his head. "It's too much," he said brokenly.

Link understood. "It's okay, love, it's just me. Come with me."

Kafei tensed up a bit and the added tightness made Link's hips falter a second. "Oh fuck, Kafei," he groaned out. "I…I can't last that much longer. I want you to come with me, _please_." His tone turned to one of desperate pleading. He didn't want to finish alone…he wanted Kafei along for the ride, but there really was no more time left.

And then for a brief moment it seemed as though time had stopped. In tandem, both Link and Kafei froze in place before their worlds exploded into stars. Just as Kafei let himself topple over the edge, Link lost his control and they both came, and came _hard_. Kafei almost screamed Link's name while Link moaned Kafei's name over and over into the man's ear. It was beautiful and devastating and much too long and yet not long enough…

A small eternity later, when they both had made the long fall back down, Link collapsed atop his lover and Kafei wrapped his arms tightly around him. They were both sweaty and sticky from Kafei's climax but neither seemed to mind. Kafei wound his fingers into Link's hair and held tight, although not painfully so, as if he didn't want Link to ever move. Link would be perfectly fine with that, but eventually they did need to clean up so they could go back to sleep. As was normal, Link was utterly exhausted and he wanted nothing more than to curl up against Kafei, but have them both be clean first. However, he allowed his lover a few moments of clinginess in the afterglow before he gently disentangled himself.

Kafei made a noise of dislike but did not hold Link down as he sat up. "Sorry, love, but we need to clean ourselves up. And then we can sleep," Link said softly and he quickly fetched a warm washcloth from the washroom. He gently wiped Kafei clean and then used the washrag on himself before he climbed back into bed with his lover.

He opened his arms and Kafei burrowed himself in Link's chest and sighed. "Link," he murmured. "That was amazing."

Link nuzzled Kafei's hair. "_You _were amazing. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

He felt Kafei shake his head. "No, I don't think so."

Link knew it wasn't entirely the truth, but he would take it. He hugged Kafei close. "I'm glad."

They were silent for a few minutes, and Link thought perhaps his lover had fallen asleep. Just as he was about to join him, Kafei voice rose up from the darkness.

"Link, I think I know where we can go tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, where's that?" Link asked sleepily.

"Kakariko."

Link waited but Kafei did not go on. "I thought you would say Termina."

"Well, I thought about that, but it wouldn't make sense for us to leave here without a home first."

"A home?" Link asked and shifted Kafei so he could see his face.

Kafei nodded. "While we went go get hay the other day, I wandered about to look at the town. And I think I found us the perfect house." His red eyes suddenly grew alight with excitement. "It's up on a hill, far away from the rest of the houses so you won't be bothered. But it's close enough to the town that I feel at home. It's not big, just two bedrooms and it's all one story. It's made of logs and unpainted, unlike the rest of the houses. And to top it all off, it's surrounded by trees so that _you _feel at home. I promise you'll love it."

Link listened to Kafei with rapt attention and when he finished, a grin broke out on his face. Kafei looked so happy, so thrilled with himself, that Link could feel nothing but pride that he had found them a home. He brought their lips together in a tender kiss. "I'm sure it's perfect," he said quietly.

Kafei smiled and snuggled back into Link's arms. "I love you, Link."

Link pulled him close and kissed his hair. "And I love you, Kafei. Forever and always."


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Kafei's heart was pounding loudly in his chest, in his ears. He could feel his hands were trembling and he clenched his fists to try and stop it. Every few seconds a slight wave of nausea would wash over him and he swallowed hard and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He was not handling this well…

Suddenly, arms came around him from behind and pulled him close. "Please, love," whispered a voice he knew well. "Try to be calm. Everything will be fine and I'll be right here with you."

Kafei turned around in the arms that held him and stared up into the eyes of his lover. Link's sapphire pools were shinning with love Kafei felt his nerves begin to lessen. "You promise?"

Link kissed his forehead and took up Kafei's left hand where a gorgeous, ruby-incrusted ring glistened in the early morning sunshine upon his finger. "Until the end."

Kafei smiled and turned his head back to the clocktown entrance and took a deep breath. Within those walls was a world he no longer belonged to, people he no longer belonged to, and a family he hadn't spoken to in almost two months. However, there was something else that rested safely inside the town as well. Something - or rather, someone - that was rightly his to meet, to get to know, and to love no matter what other's said.

Kafei had a newborn daughter.

The thought alone of the child brought another smile to Kafei's lips. According to the almost illegible letter from Anju, she was only a few weeks old, having arrived rather late. Anju had named her Ina, in honor of her late sister who passed in their childhood. Although Kafei was thrilled beyond all thought to be meeting her, he was borderline terrified as well. He wasn't really sure why, but the fear was there all the same and it was making him feel a little sick. Even the comforting arms of his lover wrapped around him couldn't quite calm him down.

He sighed. "We should…go in now."

Link nuzzled his hair. "You're sure you're ready?"

Kafei shrugged. "Ready enough."

His lover stepped away from him but kept a hold on Kafei's hand. "Let's go then."

Kafei nodded and together, he and Link stepped into the busy town. It was exactly as Kafei remembered and the moment they fell into the crowd, Kafei realized just how much he had missed his childhood home. He felt a small weight lift off his shoulders and it made him feel just a bit better. It was a relief to see that absolutely nothing had changed, even if they had only been gone a short while. The carpenters still hammered away and shouted obscenities at each other, the mail carrier was still married to his work, and the people said hardly a word as they brushed past he and Link in their haste. Even the smells were the same and Kafei gave a little sigh of contentment.

"Did you miss it?" Link suddenly whispered into his ear.

Kafei nodded. "I didn't realize I had but, yeah I really did."

"Welcome home, then."

Kafei smiled but said nothing in return as they headed towards the stairs that would lead them to the east side of town. He cast a sidelong glance towards the Laundry Pool and shook his head. So much had changed in his life…it was amazing to think of how things used to be when that had once been his home. He briefly thought back to all the time he and Link had spent together tucked away in his little nook. And now look at them…engaged of all things! It still was almost too good to believe and Kafei shook his head again.

Link had proposed only a few weeks after they moved into their new house in Kakariko. They had hiked up Death Mountain one afternoon to have a picnic at their spot and as soon as the sun went down Link turned to him and, with eyes alight with excitement, had asked Kafei to marry him. It was a little awkward because Link had been nervous and had gone on a rambling spree about how he knew it was fast and he wouldn't blame Kafei for saying no because he knew that they just got moved into their house and he only just ended his engagement to Malon and Kafei probably thought he should take some time away from engagement business until Link had to time to recover but he really was okay and he knew what he wanted - and that was when Kafei had shut him up with a kiss. After Link quieted, Kafei said that although he agreed with Link that it was much too fast, he was absolutely crazy about the Hylian and of course he would marry him. Link had smiled his heartbreakingly beautiful smile and had eagerly placed the ring on Kafei's finger. They didn't return home after that and instead shared a beautiful night atop the mountain, high above the watchful eyes of the cities… It was perfect.

Kafei smiled at the memory and glanced down at his ring again. He couldn't believe Link had gotten Darunia to make it out of a stone the Gorons held so dear. It amazed him and made him love the ring all that much more. He squeezed Link's hand affectionately and Link gave a squeeze back.

They were almost to the Inn now and Kafei's feelings of fear began to really take off. His smile disappeared and he slowed to a stop just in front of the door. It was silent inside and Kafei wasn't sure what to make of that. Were they even here? Perhaps Anju had taken Ina to the ranch to visit Cremia and Romani. The thought made Kafei bristle. She shouldn't take the baby anywhere this early, they both needed to rest. Plus the ranch was dirty and it could make his daughter sick.

His daughter…the thought filled him with butterflies and he reached for the door and the knob rattled beneath his shaking hand. Kafei clenched his eyes shut and dipped his head as he desperately tried to work up his nerves. Why was he acting this way? What was wrong with him? He had every right to be here, he had even been invited for Din's sake. And yet he stood outside the door like a coward. He felt disgusted with himself.

Link stepped forward and tilted Kafei's face so that he looked at him. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

Kafei shook his head. "I have no idea. I want to see her more than _anything_, but I guess I'm just…scared."

Link smiled. "Of course you are. This is your child, your _daughter_. If you weren't afraid of meeting her for the first time, I'd be worried about you. This is perfectly normal, Kafei."

"How do you know?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"I've spoken to a great many people who have children, and they have all told me the same thing. The moment before they first met their child, they were gripped with such a sense of fear that it made them feel sick. They told me they were worried something would be wrong, or that they may not make a fit parent." He cupped Kafei's face in his hands. "There is a lot of pressure on a new parent, Kafei. But I promise you that the moment you lay your eyes on her, all your fears will disappear and you'll wonder why in the world you ever had them to begin with. Do you believe me?"

After a beat of hesitation, Kafei nodded. "I believe you."

Link smiled. "Good, then let's go meet Ina."

Kafei took a deep breath, steadied his nerves, and quickly opened the door. Of course, waiting for him at the desk, was Anju's mother and she immediately scowled upon seeing him. Kafei tried to keep his expression neutral but he had never liked the woman either and it took a lot of effort not to scowl right back at her.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in."

Kafei couldn't bite back the sigh. "Hello Yumi."

"Don't you 'hello' me, Kafei Dotour. You are here for one thing and one thing only so you better go meet that little girl before I change my mind and kick you out."

Kafei's eyes grew hard. "You can't keep me from her, you know."

Yumi's glare turned icy. "Not yet," she spat.

"Careful, Yumi," Link cut in. "You forget Kafei's father is the mayor."

Yumi turned her hateful eyes to Link. "And _you_," she growled. "You were such a nice boy, what happened to you? How could you break up a perfectly happy family you _home wrecker_?"

"Yumi, stop that!" cried a voice from down the hall. "You leave those boys alone and let Kafei meet his daughter. She's more his family than yours, anyway."

Yumi rolled her eyes and muttered something inaudible under her breath. Link took that moment of her distraction to grab Kafei's arm and drag him out of view. Kafei whipped towards Link the moment they were out of earshot.

"That damned woman," he hissed. "How dare she say something like that?"

Link shook his head. "You can't let her get to you, Kafei. She can't keep you away from Ina, but she can make it really difficult for you each time you are here. I know you don't want to but you're going to have to make some sort of peace with her."

Kafei growled. "Yeah yeah. Not now, though."

"No, not now. Up you get, you know where she is."

"Wait, you aren't coming with me?"

Link smiled. "I'll be up in a minute, but I think you should see her first by yourself."

Kafei looked up the stairs towards his old room, and then back at Link. "You know Anju will be in there too."

"I know." Link brushed a bit of Kafei's hair back. "You'll be fine, now go."

Kafei nodded and pressed a quick kiss to Link's lips before he climbed the steps to his…Anju's room. He paused just for a moment outside the door before a sound reached his ears and made his heart stutter to a stop. There was a gentle little cooing noise coming from within and without another moment's hesitation he turned the knob and entered the room.

The first thing he saw was Anju. She was leaning over a white, lacy bassinet and was wiggling her fingers inside. Kafei gently shut the door behind him but with enough of a click to alert his ex-wife of his presence.

Her head turned towards the sound, and Kafei braced himself for the worst. He expected a greeting just as terrible, if not worse, than her mother's. He still remembered quite vividly their last fight that had happened in this very room and he was certain Anju did too. Therefore he was entirely thrown off when Anju rose from the bed and wrapped her arms gently around Kafei's neck.

He didn't respond right away in his shock but after a second he returned the embrace, albeit a little awkwardly. "Hey, Anju," he said quietly.

Anju pulled away and smiled. "Hello, Kafei. How are you?"

He shrugged. "I'm fine, how are you?"

The woman beamed. "I'm wonderful." She looked over her shoulder at the bassinet for a moment. "Do you want to meet her?"

Kafei was glad she didn't beat around the bush. They both knew the only reason he was there was for Ina. "Yes, I do," he replied.

Anju gestured to the bassinet and took a seat in a chair out of the way. Kafei smiled at her before he slowly walked over to the white crib and when he saw what lay inside, a warm balloon of adoration exploded inside his heart.

She was _perfect_. The first thing Kafei noticed was her eyes and they made him melt. They were just like his, and they were stunning. Ina had big, bright crimson eyes that seemed to drink in everything around her. Atop her head was a mess of dark purple curls that Anju had tied into very small pigtails on the sides of her head. She was wearing a lilac colored onesie on her small little body and she kept kicking her feet and moving her arms around. She was the most adorable thing Kafei had ever seen and he found himself utterly captivated.

"She's amazing isn't she?"

Kafei managed to look away from the baby and saw Anju had moved a little closer. "She really is," he replied as he looked back at her.

"You can hold her if you want too."

Kafei hesitated. She looked so small, what if he hurt her?

"You won't hurt her, Kafei," Anju giggled.

He breathed a chuckle. "Read my mind." With a deep breath he reached his hands into the crib.

"Mind her head," Anju added quickly and stepped up beside him.

Kafei nodded and placed one hand gently under Ina's head and the other under her backside and lifted her carefully into his arms. She fit perfectly in the curve of his right arm and he used his left to pull her onesie away from the face a bit. Her blood-red eyes gazed up into Kafei's and Kafei couldn't help but beam. He forgot everything that moment. It was just he and his daughter, the most gorgeous little girl to ever grace the world.

"Hey, Ina," he murmured to her softly. "I'm your daddy. Did you know that?"

Ina kind of gurgled and Kafei laughed. "Oh so you did know? Must be the eyes."

Ina blew a bubble and when it popped she blinked in surprise and kind of scrunched her face up. Kafei pulled her in tight and nuzzled against her.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger already," Anju teased. "You're going to spoil her rotten!"

Kafei nodded. "Oh you know I will."

There was a long pause, and Kafei could feel Anju was trying to decide if she should say something or not. Kafei did not rush her, though, and instead continued to watch his child. Everything she did was so special he did not want to miss anything.

"Kafei?" she eventually said quietly.

"Yes?" he replied without looking at her.

"We need to discuss something. It's rather important."

Kafei sighed. "I know." He carefully laid Ina back down in the bassinet and took a seat. "Where would you like to start?"

She took a deep breath and folded her hands in her lap. "I'm not naïve enough to believe that because Ina is here now, you'll come home. I can see the ring on your finger. Therefore we need to discuss…visitation."

Kafei stilled and tried not to panic. Anju had let him come this far, that in itself was a huge step forward from where he thought he would be at this point. It didn't look as though Anju was planning on keeping him away from Ina altogether, but how much would she permit him to see her? When would she allow him to come back again?

"I know you and I have our…differences," Anju continued. "But we no longer have the luxury of simply ignoring one another. For Ina's sake, we need to be civil and actually behave as parents should. This does not mean that I forgive you for what you have done, however I won't hold it over your head and use it against you. Ina is as much your child as mine, and it wouldn't be fair to either one of you."

Kafei almost deflated with relief. "Thank you. I don't ever expect your forgiveness, but I'm grateful to you for this. I know it can't be easy."

Anju shook her head. "I don't wish to discuss that. This is only about Ina, not you and I." She sighed. "Now about visitation. Obviously, it is much too soon for us to be passing Ina back and forth between here and Hyrule so for the time being, I'm afraid you're just going to have to come here to visit her. You're welcome to come anytime you like, as often as you like. You can even…stay here at the Inn with her."

Kafei watched as Anju just about forced those words through her teeth. He did appreciate the effort though and sat silently as she continued.

"When Ina gets older, maybe when she's two or three, we can discuss letting her stay for a few weeks at time with you and Link. Until then, though, are you alright with the current terms?"

Kafei nodded immediately. "Yes, absolutely. That is so much more than I expected."

Anju smiled. "I figured it would be. You are her father, Kafei. It wouldn't be right to keep you from her, despite our baggage."

Kafei hesitated only for a moment before he reached forward and pulled Anju into his arms. "Thank you," he whispered fiercely.

Anju stiffened, caught off guard, but awkwardly patted Kafei on the back. "You're…welcome."

A sudden knock on the door made Anju jerk away and stand. She eyed Kafei for a moment, smoothed her skirt, and quickly answered.

"Hello Link," she said.

Link smiled, despite her tone. "Hey Anju, how…how's Ina?"

_Good save_, Kafei thought with a roll of his eyes.

Anju stood off to the side and gestured for him to come in. "She's doing just fine. Why don't you two…sit with her for a moment while I go get some fresh air?"

Kafei nodded. "Of course, take your time."

Anju said nothing, turned on her heel and walked out.

Link stared at the closed door for a moment before shaking his head and walking over to sit next to Kafei. He looked into the bassinet and his breath caught in his throat. "Oh, Kafei," he murmured.

Kafei beamed. "I know, isn't she beautiful?"

Link nodded but did not look away from Ina. He reached in a hand and brushed her cheek softly. "She looks just like you…"

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah, I can't see Anju in her at all. Her eyes…I mean look at them…The only other person I've seen with eyes that breathtaking is you."

"Well, she is my daughter," Kafei said proudly.

Link turned to him. "Yes, she is," and he kissed him softly. "So, what did Anju say?" Kafei excitedly ran through the conversation they'd had and when he finished, Link smiled. "You see, I told you everything would turn out alright."

"Yeah, I know you did. I'm honestly really surprised Anju is being so lenient about all this. I didn't expect to see Ina again after today for who knows how long. But…I could come back and see her tomorrow if I wanted!"

Link smiled. "How long should I reserve our room for?"

Kafei thought a moment. "Would two weeks be too long?" he asked and looked up at Link through his eyelashes.

"Of course not. I figured you'd want to stay longer than that."

Kafei shrugged. "We can always come back again. Termina is far away, though, so how about two weeks every month? I wouldn't want to keep you away from Hyrule much longer than that"

Link laughed. "Lest disaster strike while I'm gone."

"Hey, you never know, you're in pretty high demand as far as evil-doers are concerned."

"What can I say? I'm the friendly, neighborhood super hero. Everybody wants a piece."

Kafei snorted but otherwise didn't reply to that. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Can I see you hold her first?"

"Why?"

Link raised an eyebrow. "You need me to give a reason to hold your daughter?"

"No," and Kafei reached in again and gently took Ina back into his arms. "There, happy?" he asked, though he was looking at the child.

Link scooted closer and tenderly took one of Ina's hands in his. She immediately wrapped her hand tightly around his index finger. "Quite. You two look good like that," he said softly.

Kafei breathed a chuckle. "You like this?"

Link nodded. "I do, I like the look of you holding a child." He gazed at Ina again. "Especially one as beautiful as she is. I'm serious, Kafei, I don't think I have ever seen a more gorgeous little girl in my entire life."

Kafei suddenly got very quiet as he looked up at his lover. Link was looking at Ina with almost the same amount of adoration as he did, but he wondered if Link really understood what Ina's arrival meant for them as a couple. "Link?" he asked quietly.

"Mmm?"

"You're…aware that Ina's going to be a huge part of our lives now, right?"

Link blinked. "What?"

Kafei shifted so he could better look at his lover. "I know we only just got things worked out between you and I, but that doesn't change the fact that Ina is always going to be around from here on. You do understand that, right?"

Link's sapphire eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment and he cocked his head. "Are you serious? You don't think I realize that your daughter has become the most important thing?"

Kafei shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure."

Link kind of laughed. "Kafei, I may look like I'm eighteen but that doesn't mean my brain works as such. Even I'm not sure how old I _technically_ am. I've been back and forth through time in seven year increments so many times I could be going on one-hundred for all I know."

A pause. "Where are you going with this? That you're a creepy old man taking advantage of me?"

Link snorted. "Yes, that was exactly my point," and he rolled his eyes. "All I mean is that I'm not so naïve to believe that things will just go back to normal for us. We're going to have to adjust our lives to include this little one; _she_ will become our normal."

"And you don't mind that?"

"No, Kafei." He brushed some hair back from Kafei's face. "I love you, and she is a part of that you. In fact, to be perfectly honest I'm thrilled that we're going to have a child around… Even if she's not mine."

Kafei smiled. "You are amazing, do you know that?"

Link shrugged. "Eh, it's common knowledge."

"Oh, Link, your modesty truly does knock me off my feet."

"I know, come here." And he cupped his hand around the back of Kafei's neck and gently pulled him in for kiss, all the while mindful of Ina nestled between them.

…

As Kafei and Link lay in bed that night in their room (ironically, Kafei thought, the same room that Link had stayed in), Kafei was unable to fall asleep. His lover had of course passed out almost instantly upon falling onto the mattress, but Kafei was not quite as lucky and now was leaning up against the headrest. He glanced over at the blond sleeping soundly next to him, and smiled when he saw a mess of long strands spread across his face. He gently brushed them away and watched as Link's nose twitched and he furrowed his forehead for a second. Kafei tried not to laugh as he settled back into his thoughts.

His mind was reeling as he cast his thoughts over the current events of his life. If someone had told him just three months ago that his true love would come charging into Termina to steal him away to live in his country with him, Kafei would have laughed in his face and walked away. And yet…that was exactly what had happened. Even seven years apart couldn't keep Link from coming back for him, and now Kafei couldn't even begin to fathom what his life would be like without him. To even _try_ to imagine Link not by his side almost choked the air from his lungs. Link was the most important person to him.

Or…he was. What really had Kafei thrown was the fact that, sleeping soundly a floor above him, was his child. He had known, of course, that he would eventually have a baby, but now that Ina was here it was almost surreal. The amount of love he had for that little girl was hard for even him to comprehend. He had only been with Ina for a few hours but he already knew he would lay down his life for her in an instant if it was called upon. He shuddered at the thought of Ina ever being in that kind of situation and vowed right then that he would never allow any harm to come to her.

Kafei glanced to Link again, and then thought back to Ina once more. He loved them both so much and he knew that neither trumped the other. It wasn't like Kafei's heart had been…divided since Ina was born, but more like it had grown bigger so they both could fit. Link was still the most important person in his life…he just had to share that title with his daughter, and Kafei was certain Link would be more than happy to comply.

Kafei smiled. Link was so wonderful… it was hard to imagine someone like him had chosen Kafei of all people to spend his life with. Suddenly, Kafei yawned hugely and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Sleep had finally come to him and so he lay back down and nuzzled his way into Link's arms. Without waking, Link pulled Kafei close and mewed softly before growing still again. Kafei sighed in happiness, closed his eyes, and waited for sleep to take him.

Life was perfect.


	14. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

Yes my friends...the time has come. Forbidden Love has come to an end. It's been a really fun ride and I'm so thankful for all of you being such loyal readers. I love each and every one of you, you've all been fantastic. I came so close so many times to just giving this up, but I'm so happy I didn't. This story, once I complied all of it together, is over 73,000 words long. Crazy, right?

I hope you all enjoyed this as much as me. I am certain that there will be a couple little one-shots here and there, so don't fret too much. However, the main story line...c'est finis.

I want to take this time to thank every single person who has been along for the ride from beginning to end. This includes those who reviewed, PMed, and favorited me and the story. I am so grateful to all of you.

**InvaderMitaki  
Beaumren Trill  
YumiStar  
iAxel  
Flock o' Seagulls  
theaterandrew  
Lelaspirit  
Judiro  
Zippay  
Blueeyes37  
****タィ****-****キ****-  
jezboo  
Nakira  
Kafei Indigo  
James Birdsong  
Neko-Mitsuko  
Emmy  
SoulofGold  
Luz  
Yumi Asuka  
Mirashi  
Mooka Rae  
Withgirl66  
andy-matthews  
Rhea Imisai**

**And a special thanks to Renrin Taiho. ^_^**

If I missed anyone, I am so sorry! I tried to keep up with all of you, but I may have accidentally deleted some notifications in the past. If so, please let me know and I will add your name to this list immediately. You are all important to me and I want to give each of you your proper shout-out!

Again, thank you so much you guys. From the bottom of my heart.


End file.
